ToonSchool Premiere: Old Town, New Faces
by RunnerAwaker
Summary: ToonSchool remake Premiere! When a separation turned into a fateful meeting with the ToonSchool students, Tony and Daryl calls for their aid to save both ToonTown and the world from eternal darkness! Complete with bloopers and outtakes inside!
1. Prologue: Chosen One Wishes and Dreams

_A/N: All right! Here's what you been all waiting for! The come back premiere premiere of dannyfangirl's (animyx) ToonSchool! With the return of the old main characters and some of the new characters, ToonSchool is going to be bigger and better thanks to, Moi! Well, guys! Let's start the show!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters appearing in this fanfic series except my OC, Daryl Lente! They belong to their respective owners! And I don't own all the songs appearing in this fic! They belong to their respective record labels and artists!_**  
><strong>

**ToonSchool: Old Town, New Faces**

**Chosen One Wishes and Dreams**

A green Matrix-like data rained on the screen, and as the screen zooms out, it revealed that the raining data was projected on black shades. Then, the owner of the shade, who has dark tan skin, bluish black hair and vivid emerald green eyes, quickly put on his shade. This is Tony Clark, the 'chosen one', well, he's actually the chosen one in his dreams as he wears a black shirt underneath his black coat, black pants, and black leather shoes.

"I'm the One!" Tony declared as he quickly runs and jump to the next building. Unknown to him, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, who wears a black suit and wears black sunglasses, was hiding behind the vents and saw Tony jumping from one roof to another.

"He's the One," Doofenshmirtz said to himself as he pulled out a laser gun from his holster and chased the Chosen One down.

However, Tony noticed that Doofenshmitrz's on his tail and begins to shoot lasers on him. But, he quickly dodges every laser bullet in bullet time while jumping to every rooftop in the city.

As he dodges Doofenshmirtz's lasers, he saw a big gap between the two buildings he was about run through. He quickly jumps over the gap, which he was able to reach to the next rooftop, but quickly tumbles after he attempts to land.

As he tries to get up, he saw the shadow of Doofenshmirtz and he spoke to the injured boy, "There's no escaping, Mr. Clark."

Suddenly, Doofenshmirtz splits into 2 clones of himself! "There's no escaping, Mr. Clark," the other Doofenshmirtz said to Tony.

"I already said that!" the original Doofenshmirtz snapped at his clone.

"No, I said it!" the other clone said back to his original.

Then, the 3rd Doofenshmirtz happily said to his clones, "Are we gorgeous or what?"

Then, they turned to Tony, who already recovered during their argument, and pointed their guns to him. "There's no escaping the world's most gorgeous army, Mr. Clark!" the three Doofenshmirtz's said as they walk closer to the 11 year old boy, which leads him to the edge of the rooftop.

Knowing that he won't let that happen, he quickly jump up in the air and stops in mid-air as the scene rotates and the three Doofenshmirtz's aim their guns at him.

A few seconds later, he realized that he's still in mid-air and the scene keeps spinning. "Uh, we're still spinning!" Tony called out to his mystery cameraman. When the scene stops spinning, Tony quickly gave the Doofenshmirtz clones a silly grin and a wave before he fell down the building.

As he falls off the building, he quickly landed on the car no problem, causing the car got squished by Tony's landing strength.

"Yes!" The Doofenshmirtz clones angrily glares at Tony as he declared, "Nobody beats Teo Clark, master of the martial arts!" He quickly does a few karate moves, and then he balanced himself with only one finger.

The Doofenshmirtz clones then fires their lasers to Tony, which he quickly dodges it by back flipping. As he continues to dodge some lasers, three mysterious figures with crowns and wings floating in the air and watch him from the monitor in their ship. Two of those figures hold wands with a yellow star on the top in their hands. The round figure wears a purple jumper and holds a purple and white rattle with the same star logo on it.

"All right, Tony!" the man with green hair and eyes cheered, "You may always be chosen last to sneak in the government lab, or in dodge ball practices."

"But in your trilogy wishes, you're always the Chosen One!" the woman with pink hair and eyes added.

Back at the virtual city, Tony quickly landed near a Chinese restaurant with the Doofenshmirtz clones, which they quickly multiplied 3 more and pulled out their guns, knowing that he's surrounded.

But, Tony only smirked and said, "Hey, you guys look hungry. You want sweet and sour pork or..."

"KUNG POW!" he cried as he does a spin kick, creating a force that heads straight to the Doofenshmirtz clones.

"No thanks, we're allergic to MSG," the Doofenshmirtz's said before they got blasted to the wall by Tony's kick.

When he walked to the debris where they been blasted, he became shocked in terror when 40 hands pop out of the debris and saw that they have been split to 20 Doofenshmirtz's.

Afraid that he can't fight them all at once, he quickly flees as all of the Crocker clones chased him behind.

Back at the unknown ship, the woman picks up the phone in panic and tries to call Tony, "Tony, get the key! Get the key!"

When Tony tried to run away from the clones, he quickly saw a payphone in the phone booth with a key symbol on the window ringing and quickly picked it up and said to the woman from the other line, "Get me a new trilogy wish! This one's not fun anymore!"

"What?" the Doofenshmirtz clones snapped, dropping their guns in the process, "We're totally fun! Cause fun starts with our Totally Fun-inator!"

They quickly pulled out an F-shaped gun and fire some several F-shaped shurikens to Tony. As Tony braced himself, he quickly disappeared in a cloud of dust as the F shurikens struck on the glassed payphone booth.

* * *

><p>He then reappeared near a creepy-looking castle as his clothes changed to attire that are similar to Sora's. He now wears a blue and yellow hoodie jacket underneath his yellow and brown shirt with a silver zipper design on the middle, a silver chain necklace with a crescent moon pendant around his neck, blue pants with yellow and black belts, yellow and blue gloves, and big yellow sneakers.<p>

As he stares at his new outfit, he quickly notices the castle in awe and said, "Cool! I'm in Hollow Bastion!"

Then, his 'dream fairies', Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof poofed in front of him. Cosmo wears a similar outfit as Goofy's knight adventure outfit; only his shield has a yellow star and black crescent moon on it. Wanda wears a female version of Donald Duck's magician outfit, except her staff has a same yellow star as her wand is and her baby son, Poof wears a similar outfit as Jiminy Cricket's.

After they appeared Wanda then hands over a small object to Tony and said, "Here you go, Chosen One! The key that can open the door to light!"

"This is a house key with a teething ring on it!" Tony corrected as he shows that it is a house key with a teething ring hooked on it.

"Oh, sorry. It's our real godkid's house key," Wanda said, "And by the way, Poof's teething."

"Yeah, I know," Tony said in annoyance as he raised his arm to reveal that Poof's biting on his arm like a piranha. He then let go his arm and gave the teething ring to Poof, which he quickly chews on it in glee.

"Here you go!" Wanda said as she gave Tony a key-shaped chicken nugget, "The key that can open-"

"This is a chicken nugget key!" Tony corrects her once again when he showed the bar to Wanda. Suddenly, Cosmo quickly pounce on Tony and grabbed the nugget from him shouting, "That's mine!"

He quickly hugged the chicken nugget for a moment as Tony got up and spit out the dirt in his mouth, and then he eats it and said like Goofy, "Mmmm, chickeny!"

"I know I've got that freaky key somewhere," Wanda said as she searched her pockets for Tony's 'key'. But when she pulled out her bag, she found his key that looks like a Keyblade, "Oh! Here it is!"

She then throws the key to Tony, which enlarges into a real Keyblade that Tony grabs it by the handle, which looks like the Kingdom Key, but the handle is colored purple and the keychain has the same crescent shape moon on it.

After that, they quickly entered the castle and as they trek down the hallways, Wanda explained to Tony, "Only the Chosen One can defeat the darkness and unlock the door of light into the Final Keyhole."

Then, she quickly takes a bite on the chocolate brown-colored stairs rails, which Tony cried in annoyance, "What? Are you telling me this castle is chocolate?"

"Dark chocolate," Wanda corrected, when she noticed that Tony is glaring at her, "What? Can't I have fun on these wishes?"

As they made it to the final room of the castle, they saw some Shadows and Neoshadows emerging from the shadows and tried to pounce on the adventurers.

But, Tony quickly fights back when he summons his Keyblade to destroy a few Shadows and Neoshadows. "Tony, unlock the door of light!" Cosmo said to Tony as he runs to the glowing and floating keyhole above them while eliminating a few Heartless on the way.

When he made it to the keyhole, he quickly points his Keyblade at it and shoots a white light to the keyhole, which made a locking sound.

White bright light started to shine around the room, which made the Heartless screeched in pain and disintegrating in darkness. When Tony opened his eyes, he quickly saw that the dark room has turned into a beautiful ballroom, much to his confusion.

"Wow. That was anti-climactic," Tony comments as his fairies walk towards him, "Seriously, how about a little more "action" in my next Chosen One Mega Action Trilogy Wish?"

"You got it!" Wanda said as she, Cosmo, and Poof raised their wands and rattle to make another trilogy wish.

* * *

><p>Then, at the stadium at the size of the basketball court, Tony appears at the left side of the court, wearing a yellow and brown cap with a Pokeball-like symbol on the middle, yellow and brown jacket underneath his brown turtleneck shirt with a orange watch on his wrist, cream pants with yellow belt and saffron yellow belt bag on his hip, yellow and black sneakers, and orange goggles above his cap.<p>

"Ladies and gentleman, standing at the left corner of the battlefield is Tony Catchem of Southdale Town!" the announcer's voice boomed into the stadium as the crowd roars at the battle that was about to begin.

Then, his opponent, a 15 year old white-haired boy in black and white attire, throws a red and white ball in the air, which quickly popped open and released a ghost-like creature shaped like a round ball of purple gas.

He immediately pulled out the same ball as the boy have and calls out while he throws it at the same way as the boy did, "Poof, I choose you!" The ball popped opened in mid-air, which released Poof as a purple mouse-like creature with a lightning-shaped tail on him.

As Poof and the ghost creature prepares themselves, the referee then waves the flag, signaling the battle begins.

"Gastly, use Night Shade!" the boy commanded his ghost creature, which he obeys and fires a light purple beam to Poof. "Poof, dodge it and use Quick Attack!"

Poof quickly dodges the beam and rushed to Gastly, which has no effect. "Gastly, use Lick on Poof!" the boy commands as his ghost creature licks the disguised mouse with its tongue, which he froze in paralysis.

As the battle heats up on the battlefield, Cosmo and Wanda watch the battle from the bleachers above the field. Cosmo wears a lab coat while Wanda wears a nurse outfit similar to Nurse Joy. "Oh no! Poof's in trouble!" Wanda cried in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, Wanda," Cosmo said without worry, "Remember, Tony is a Chosen One to save the 3 legendary Hokeymon."

"It's Pokémon, honey," Wanda corrected her husband, now calmed down knowing that they will be okay, "But you're right, we'll cheer on Tony and Poof until the end!"

Then, she took out a Pokeball-shaped chocolate ball with a letter M on the top and said, "Until then, I'm going to enjoy some Master Chocó Ball." She then bites the ball in delight.

Back at the battlefield, Poof just recovered from his paralysis and quickly dodged Gastly's Shadow Ball attack and used Iron Tail on it, which quickly hits it and blasted to the wall of the field.

"Gastly!" the boy cried as Tony makes his chance to call out a final attack to Poof, "Quick, Poof! While it's out! Use Thunderbolt!"

Poof agrees to his dream godkid as his cheeks have started to spark. "Poof, poof!" he cried as he sends out a powerful bolt of purple electricity from his body to Gastly, which quickly shocks it and fainted with its eyes turned into swirl-shaped eyes.

"Gastly is unable to battle! The winner is Tony Catchum from Southdale Town!" the referee declared as the audience roared in excitement as Tony waves his hands to his fans. Before he could forget, Tony called out to Poof before giving him a teething ring, "Here, Poof. You deserve it."

Poof quickly grabs the ring, which he immediately chew the ring like a piranha once again. When Tony is about going on stage for the awards ceremony, the walls suddenly burst open, which quickly sends the spectators in panic. "Hey! What gives?" Tony angrily shouted to two mysterious figures through the dust clouds, which revealed to be WOOHP's most notorious criminals and siblings of Tony's boss, Terrence wearing a similar outfit to Giovanni, and Sherry wearing a similar outfit to Arianna, except the Rocket loge was replaced by the letter L on their outfits.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" Sherry recites a familiar motto.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear," Terrence continued.

Tony quickly froze in shock as he weirded out when they started to recite the motto and said in shock and annoyance, "You have got to be kidding me."

The two siblings ignore Tony as Sherry continues, "On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" Sherry recited, "Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place," Terrence continued.

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Sherry!" she declared.

"Terrence!" he declared.

"Putting the do-gooders in their place..."

"...we're Team L.A.M.O.S..."

Then, the two strike a pose as they finished, "...in your face!"

Then, a tall, cyan-colored blob creature with a black tail with two eye-spots appeared in front of the villains, which it cried, "Wobbuffet!"

All of them are shocked at their appearance, except for Cosmo who quickly laughs at them and said, "Hahaha! L.A.M.O.S.? Hahaha! What a lame name!"

As Cosmo continues laughing over the villain's ridiculous group name, Sherry quickly glared at her brother and spoke, "And you picked that name, why?"

"I didn't know about it, okay?" Terrence responded in anger.

While the siblings continue to argue about their group name, Tony quickly comments, "Okay, I feel that we're in trouble that Terrence and Sherry's here. But how did that lame motto got in their heads anyway?"

"Hehehe. I have no idea," Wanda sheepishly said when she noticed a script in her hands behind her back, she quickly poof it away before Tony sees it.

Suddenly, Sherry pulled out a device that looks like a boxing glove hand and when she shoots it, the hand popped its hands open and quickly grabbed Poof from Tony's hands.

"What the?" Tony cried in shock.

"Poof, no!" Wanda cried to her son as Poof cries to his mother.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have schedule for world domination and your mouse might be a good battery to start with," Terrence said to the three before he and Sherry runs to the hidden helicopter under the bleachers.

"We've got to get Poof back before they'll use him as a walking battery!" Wanda said. Then, she grabbed Tony's collar and demanded in anger, "This is your trilogy wish, Tony! Save him and my heart from heartbreak!"

"We will," Tony said in determination as he let himself go and pulled out another Pokeball from his belt bag, "And I know just the guy to do it!"

As Terrence and Sherry made it to the helicopter with Poof in cage, about to cry, they quickly heard a rumbling sound from the ground. "Do you hear something just now?" Sherry asked to her brother in confusion.

"You're just hearing things, my dear sister," Terrence responds to Sherry, "Now let's go, before that WOOHP brat-"

Before he could finish, the ground suddenly shake and somehow, a red monkey-like creature with a large flame at the top on his head, popped out of the ground and quickly tackles Sherry, which releases Poof from his cage.

As he flies mid-air, he was then landed on Wanda's arms, which she, Cosmo, and Tony followed them to their helicopter. "Oh, sweetie! Did that mean old lady scare you, Poof?" Wanda asked to her baby son.

"Poof, poof!" Poof said in delight, happy to see his mother again.

"Give it up, you two! There's no escape!" Tony said to the evil siblings in determination, "You're outnumbered!"

"On the contrary, WOOHP twerp, it is you who will be outnumbered," Terrence said as he and Sherry sends out their Pokeballs in the air, which popped up and released Carnivine, Seviper, Mime Jr., and Yanmega. However, the Venus fly trap creature quickly hugged its trainer, which hurt Terrence a lot. "Get off of me, you ungrateful plant!" Terrence shouted to the plant, which quickly obeys, "Now, get the Chosen One and his sidekicks!"

Their creatures agreed and used their attacks to the three heroes, which they dodge it at ease. "Infernape, let's show this creeps how to play fair!" Tony called out to the monkey creature, which it agreed and joined him at his side.

As the sibling's creatures are ready for their next attack, Tony commands his Infernape, "All right, use Flamethrower on those suckers!"

Infernape does so, which cause Carnivine and Mime Jr. to fell down to the ground. Angered at what happened, Sherry commanded her Seviper, "Show that naughty brat to down to size and use Poison Tail on that ape!"

Seviper obeyed and it tried to hit Infernape with its purple glowing dagger-shaped tail, but Tony ordered his creature, "Dodge it and use Flame Wheel!"

Infernape dodges it by jumping into the air and somersaults. The flame on its head then extends and covers its entire body, which it quickly rolls over and hits to the viper snake creature, which it flings to Terrence, Sherry, and their creatures to the helicopter.

"All right, Poof!" Tony said to the disguised electric mouse, "Use Thunder!"

Poof jumps out of his mother's arms and sends out a powerful beam of electricity from his body at the villains, shocking them and cause the helicopter explodes.

As the villains shoots up into the air, Sherry groaned in pain and frustration, "I can't believe we've been beaten by an 11 year old WOOHP brat!"

"A brat who is the Chosen One for no reason!" Terrence added.

"L.A.M.O.S. is blasting off again!" the Lewis siblings cried out as they disappeared with a ping in the sky.

"Hahahaha! Man, talk about a lame-o name!" Cosmo said as he keeps laughing on the villain's group name once again.

"Okay, Chosen One! How about another trilogy wish that doesn't involve my baby Poof from danger?" Wanda said in a demanding tone.

"Okay, okay! But you might find a way to stop Cosmo from laughing, first," Tony pointed out to Cosmo, who is still laughing.

Already have an idea, Poof quickly goes to his father and shocks him with Thundershock, stopping his laughter in the process.

"I'm good," Cosmo groaned as Wanda happily raised her wand for the next trilogy wish.

* * *

><p>Then, we saw an old, but modern village with a Mount Rushmore-like mountain above it. Poof then jumps over the screen, disguised as a dog with a similar dog breed as Akamaru, and quickly chews his teething ring again as three figures are jumping from tree to tree in the forest outside the village.<p>

"Woo-hoo!" Tony cried in his ninja outfit, which his face now has whisker marks and wears yellow and black tracksuit, a purple crescent moon symbol with a tassel on the left side, black open-toe sandals, and a long bandana-like forehead protector with a crescent moon on the metal portion of it. "I'm Chosen-One-Ninja-Fox-Kid: Toruno Cazumaki! And on a mission to save that ninja dog!" Tony declared as he chased Poof, still disguised as a dog, with Wanda on her ninja outfit.

"Toruno?" Cosmo in his ninja outfit asked in confusion at first, but then poofed up a bowl of Japanese noodles, ramen and chopsticks on his hand, "I prefer naruto on my noodles!"

Without paying attention to his surroundings, he quickly crashed to the nearby tree with the noodles on his face.

As 'Toruno' tries to catch Poof, he quickly loses him as he saw Wanda eating her kunai! "You gotta try this Pretzel kunai," she said.

"That does it. I'm not making any more wishes before breakfast," Tony reminded himself in annoyance.

Suddenly, a snake tail grab Tony and wraps him as they heard an evil laugh from somewhere around the forest.

"Oh no!" Wanda cried as they saw a red-headed girl with a pale white skin, yellow slitted pupil eyes, and a long tongue, "It's the Ultimate-Bad-Nasty-Ninja, Icky Vickimaru!"

"Hey, I'm not icky!" Vickimaru snapped, then she scratched her arms like crazy, "But I'm itching to pummel you!" She crackles an evil laugh as she commands several snakes to attack Tony and Wanda. Luckily, Wanda uses her real kunai to lightly stab the tail, causing the snake holding Tony to let go of him, giving them a chance to escape.

As they jumped and dodge the snakes' attacks, Tony quickly makes some hand seals before calling out, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

As he called out a ninjutsu, another Tony appeared at his side and split up to confuse the snakes. He quickly hid behind one of the tree as his clone distracts the snakes.

As he sighs in relief, Cosmo poofs in his side with the bowl of ramen on his hand and asked, "Tony, before you get destroyed, can you wish me up some more naruto for my ramen?"

Suddenly, a gust of wind cuts the tree in half, revealing Vickimaru behind them, grinning and saying, "Haha! Here's Vickimaru!"

The boys screamed in horror as they flee from the evil snake girl. As she's about to pursuit them, she quickly heard a tough and masculine voice, "Clark!"

Then, a muscled man in the hooded coat similar to what the Organization 13 wear appeared and used a blast from his huge wand to disintegrate Vickimaru and remove his hood as he called out once again, "Stop!"

The fairies are not only surprised that their boss and friend, Jorgen von Strangle is in Tony's dream, but also confused as well. "Cool! Mysterious robe guy got rid of Vickimaru. And now I can retrieve the puppy!" Tony said as he continues his pursuit on Poof, oblivious to the person who saved him.

"Jorgen? What is he doing here?" Wanda asked in shock.

Before Cosmo can answer, Jorgen suddenly blast him, which he disappeared out of thin air. Wanda tries to escape, but she was also blasted and disappeared.

However, Tony didn't noticed what happened to his dream fairies as he almost to Poof. When Poof is about to jump to the next tree branch, Tony grabs him in a nick of time. "Yes!" he cried with delight.

Suddenly, Poof also disappeared after he was blasted by Jorgen's wand, "Poof!" Confused, Tony asked to Jorgen in annoyance, "Hey, what gives? We're currently on a mission here!"

However, Jorgen ignores Tony's complaints and spoke to him as he puts on his hood again:

_"Peaceful times are over;_

_This is neither a mission nor a game;_

_Stay away from the shadows;_

_Reclaim your own name!"_

"Uh, you're freaking me out here, dude," Tony said in terrified and confused tone.

Without a word, Jorgen aims his wand to Tony and blasted him, causing him to knock over from the tree branch.

"AAAAAAAGH!" Tony screamed as he falls down to the black abyss.

* * *

><p>Tony, now in his pajamas, then fell down from his bed in pain. He quickly wakes up to find himself back at his own house.<p>

As he sighs in relief, he saw his older brother and roommate, Marc Clark right above him. "Tony, are you planning to sleep on the floor all day?" Marc asked in confusion.

"No! I was having a bad dream, that's all," Tony replied in his usual child tone, hoping nobody knows about his recurring good dreams.

"Good. Well, don't just stand there, we don't want to be late for our field trip to another town," Marc said as he left the bedroom in haste, leaving Tony alone in his bedroom.

However, he was actually have one after the mysterious man blasted him out from his dreams for no reason, yet he enjoys it at the same time. "Huh... A trilogy wish with a twist ending."

Then, he quickly grabs his towel and continued, "I'll wish up another sequel tonight at bedtime: The Chosen One 5! Mystery Guy's a Jerk!"

Then, he left his bedroom, leaving a pamphlet of a town called "ToonTown" sitting in his study desk near his MPCOM.

_A/N: All right! That ends the prologue, but the episode is just starting! As you may notice, they are some familiar characters appearing in each Tony's trilogy wishes, which will play a big role later on with the episode! So , watch out! And again, thank you so much for voting! Although it's a few people, I still get some votes to pick the trilogy wish! Alright guys, there's another chapter on the way, so review and press the next button, NOW!_


	2. Wrong Directions

_A/N: All right! Here's the next one! In the last chapter, Tony's trilogy wishes got interrupted thanks to a mystery muscle killjoy? Who's he, what is the meaning behind his waring. and how does he know Tony in the first place? The answers will come, but for now, here's Chapter 1!_**  
><strong>

**ToonSchool: Old Town, New Faces**

**Wrong Directions**

"All right, everybody! Single line, please. We don't want you all to get lost, don't we," Mr. Pripet called to the Southdale Junior High students as they got out of the bus.

"Okay, we'll start off to explain where we are. Now, welcome-"

Principal Shields stop in mid-sentence as she saw the youngest prankster, Tony Clark trying to sneak out of the line.

"Tony Clark! I don't want you to get you in trouble with some folks around here!" Principal Shields shouted to the boy, "If you don't want another detention, I suggest you will stay in your line!"

"Yes, ma'am," Tony obeyed in disappointment as he went back to his line.

"You know, Tony. If you're planning to skip this field trip, you're gonna flunk, big time," his older sister, Megan Clark, whispered to him as his older brothers, Lee and Marc pay attention to their principal.

"Okay, like what I'm saying, welcome to ToonTown!" Principal Shields declared as the students went out from the bus station and saw not only people and humanoid animals who can talk, but they saw several birds with brown feathers and keep saying "Pidgey" while flying through the skies.

"Unlike Southdale, ToonTown is known for new and eccentric people coming here, including some kids for exotic and eccentric schools and landmarks," Mr. Pripet explained to the students about the city, "Some of them are a bit strange."

Suddenly, a kid with a big nose and wears a red hat and white shirt with blue stripes quickly rolled down with an office chair which rides it like a skateboard.

"My kingdom for a horse!" the boy with a big nose shouted stupidly as he passed some several Southdale students. They quickly wince as he crashed to a nearby trashcan.

"Errr, let's move on, shall we?" Principal Shields said as she escorts the students to another location as they passed the mother and father of the boy who quickly rushed to him to aid the injured, but happy boy.

"Harold!" the woman angrily called in annoyance.

"Hey, at least Billy knows how to shred!" Harold said to his wife as they help their son up.

* * *

><p>As the Southdale students was given the tour of the strange town called ToonTown, Tony quickly tapped the 11 year old boy's shoulder in front of him to get his attention and whispered, "Hey, should we make our own tour by ourselves?"<p>

"Listen, if we get separated by the group again, we'll be in a lot of trouble, remember?" the boy quickly told him as he tries to reason to Tony.

"Yeah. But come on! I'm so busy with missions with Lee, Marc, and Megan lately, we don't have our adventure to share ourselves. At least we could stop for smoothies," Tony said to the boy.

The boy, who has light tan skin, dark green eyes which are similar to Tony's, and pure black hair, agreed to his proposal as they left the line to grab a few smoothies. Despite that Daryl Lente is a look-a-like to Tony, he's in fact adopted and treats Tony as his own twin brother after what happened from that mission that lead to his adoption.

* * *

><p>After they grab a few smoothies, they saw that the Southdale students and their guardians are gone.<p>

"Great! They're gone," Daryl groaned in frustration, "How do you supposed to get back to the group now?"

"Don't worry! While we we're back at the bus station, I managed to grab a map of ToonTown so we can pinpoint where we are," Tony explained as he pulled out a said map from his pocket and opened the map to see where they are and walked to their unknown destination.

After a few minutes of walking, Tony quickly re-reads the map in confusion and said, "Is it me or does their language is weird around here and hard to read? I can't even understand what Euneva Ahah means."

Daryl reads the map that Tony was holding and replied, "Tony, it says "Ha-ha Avenue"."

"How can you read these?" Tony asked in confusion.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU READ THE MAP UPSIDE DOWN!" Daryl screamed at his face, making Tony so shocked that he falls down on the ground.

* * *

><p>After exhausting minutes of finding where they are, they quickly take a rest at the nearby bench.<p>

"The next time you brought a map and have an idea to sneak out, remind me to say no," Daryl said as they sit down in dismay, "Not only we'll be in trouble for separating from the tour group, we're going to be stuck here forever if they left without us!"

"Don't worry; I'll just call the others with my MPCOM..." Tony said as he tries to find his disguised MP3 in his pocket, but somehow, he can't find it.

"You left it back home, did you?" Daryl asked.

When he fails to find his MPCOM, Tony said in defeat, "Yes."

They quickly hung their heads in defeat, knowing that they're lost and can't find their tour group in time.

"Man, I wish there's some way to pass the time before the others finds out we're missing," Tony begged as he folded up his map and put it in his pocket.

Suddenly, they heard a girl's scream nearby. Wondering who it is and what's going on, they quickly ran to where the scream came from.

* * *

><p>Outside of the mysterious school, a young girl who looks like a doll and wears a blue dress, tries to get her purple stuffed animal from a teenager who has blonde hair.<p>

"Oh, what's the matter? Can't get you octopus dolly from me?" the boy said as the girl continually tries to get her stuffed toy.

Then, her sisters, who also looks like dolls and wears the same dress except its colored pink and green, came to her aide. "Why can't you guys leave her alone and give back her doll back before I smack you to bits!" the girl in green dress angrily said to the teen and his friends as the girl in pink comforted her crying sister.

"Buttercup! Professor said we can't beat up some students, even if they had a bad attitude," the girl in pink said to her sister.

"Hey!" the boy snapped.

Then, a 16 year old girl who has red hair and wears a green shirt stepped in and said to the boy, "Really, Dash? Snatching her doll away without doing anything to it?"

She then pulled out a flame blower and a welding mask and snatched the doll from Dash's hands and said with an evil grin on her face, "Why do those when you can burn it!"

"No! Not my Octi!" the girl cried as she tried to get her doll away from an evil girl, but was pushed away by Dash's friend, Brad Morton.

Then a 10 year old boy who has a pink hat on his head and a bucktooth angrily walked to his babysitter and said, "Hey! Can't you guys leave us alone for once! Can't you see this is our first day back in ToonSchool?"

"Beat it, twerp! Can't you see I'm busy?" she said as he kick "Twerp" out of the way as her flame blower is getting closer to the doll.

As he got up with the help of another new kids, one who is a girl who wears a red Hawaiian dress, a boy with a brown bowl cut hairstyle and wears a red shirt and white undershirt, one is a blue blob, one is a strange blue dog, a yellow boy wearing a red shirt and blue shorts, and a boy with a big hair, a big head, and wears a red shirt with an atom symbol on the middle.

"Dude, can't you do something?" 'Twerp' asked to the big-headed kid.

"I could, but my Mom confiscated my inventions, remember?" the boy replied in panic.

As the girl was about to burn the little girl's octopus doll, she was stopped when her hand got hit by a silver disc, forcing her to drop her flame blower to the ground.

"Alright! Who did that?" the red-headed girl named Vicky demanded with anger.

"We do!"

All of them turned around to see Daryl and Tony with their Freezdiscs in their hands, showing that Tony throws his Freezdisc to stop Vicky from burning the girl's doll.

"And do you know it's not nice to burn someone's doll away with a flame blower?" Tony said to the evil girl.

Now enraged, Vicky turned to the boys and said, "Well, if you don't want a flame blower, how about a chainsaw!"

She quickly pulled out her favorite chainsaw and aimed it at the foreign boys as they became terrified when they saw it. "Are you surprise and terrified that you see a red-headed girl holding a big chainsaw?" Tony asked to Daryl in a terrified tone.

"Terrified? I'm only horrified on how she pulled it out from her pocket," Daryl responds in a weirded out, but terrified tone.

As Vicky was about to slice the boys in half, Tony used his WOOHP martial arts training to dodge the chainsaw by back flipping while Daryl just slides left to dodge it with ease.

As the girl growled in anger, a boy who wears a fancy red robe walks to the red-headed girl and suggested, "Uh, may I suggest using some muscles to face our young skilled visitors here?"

She immediately grin an evil smile, which she agreed to the boy's plan. "Dash, Brad! Show these two new twerps what we do here in ToonTown, Snob Squad style!" the girl ordered to the two big boys behind her.

"It will be our pleasure," Brad said in approval as he and Dash cracked their knuckles to prepare themselves to beat up the two newcomers.

As Tony and Daryl braced themselves, the yellow-skinned boy called out to the boys, "Are you nuts? You can't beat those two up! Besides, they're one of the biggest and meanest kids in this school!"

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Right, bro?" Tony said in determination.

"Right! So, don't you dare underestimate us!" Daryl agreed to his adopted twin brother.

Shocked at the newcomers at first, the boys laughed at them as Brad mocked them in a childish tone, "Aww, the little kids are going to beat us up! Maybe they should gone home and run back to their-"

Before he could finish, Tony kicked his uncomfortable part of his body, which he groans in pain as Daryl does a surprise flying kick on Dash's stomach, which he also does the same thing as Brad. The pink-hated boy and the yellow-skinned boy watched in awe while the others winced in pain.

As the teenage boys recovered, they quickly growled in anger and immediately charged at the boys like bulls. Seeing this, Tony quickly grinned as he pulled out a red blanket, waving it like a matador. "Toro, Toro," Tony called to the boys, acting like a matador, too.

When they almost to the boy acting like a matador, he quickly slides out of the way and revealed what's behind the red sheet; a big black wall which Brad and Dash crashed through.

"Wha?" Vicky and the robed boy cried in shock.

"Whoa. I didn't even know how that wall got there in the first place," the big-headed boy said in shock.

As the big boys tried to recovered and remove the debris from the wall, Tony quickly whispered to his brother, "Nice job on the illusion dark wall gone real, Daryl."

"Well, I mastered a few tricks when we're at the bus," he said as his right hand was glow a black and purple aura, which he hides it from his back.

When they got up from the debris, Brad takes a good look at his shirt and said in anger, "Hey! This was my favorite shirt and now you've ruined it! Now it's personal!"

As they dashed to the boys again, Tony then steps in and said, "Now it's my turn!"

He then pulled a miniature disco ball keychain and pushed a button on it, which suddenly glow a white bright light around the area. Everyone quickly covered their eyes from the light, except for Brad and Dash who were blinded by the light and can't see.

Unknown to them, Tony and Daryl quickly donned their sunglasses before Tony activate the strange keychain. Tony then does a side kick on Dash's shins while Daryl does a karate chop on Brad's back. As the light disappears, the kids are shocked to saw Brad and Dash not only got blinded by the light, but also got beaten up once again by Tony and Daryl.

Now enraged, they angrily grabbed the boys' collar and said, "You two really making us look bad to us Snobs!"

"I think it's time to help those buffoons out, don't you think, Vicky?" a small red-headed girl, Mindy asked to her fellow member.

"I think so. Those two can't do anything right," Vicky responds as she and the other members quickly joined the boys.

"Hey! Can't you guys play fair?" Tony said in anger.

"Well, peasant. All's fair in love and war is my favorite motto," the robed boy, Eustace Strych said to Tony.

"And war is just what you getting from us, the Snob Squad!" Then they quickly strike an evil pose to Tony and Daryl.

"Our mission is to rule the school with power and style and prevent anyone 'who is not worthy enough to be here' to be in our territory. And guess what? You just violated that rule!" the red-headed girl wearing a yellow shirt and purple skirt, Princess Morbucks explained.

"And sometimes, we beat up those kids who breaks our rules," Vicky said as she pulled out her chainsaw once again, "That includes you!"

As the Snob Squad gets closer to the Clark boys, they quickly backed away as Tony whispered to his brother, "Sticky situation here, Daryl. Got any bright ideas?"

"I'm guessing you want me to use 'it', right?" Daryl asked.

"Uh, one of them has a big chainsaw that's about to slice us in half! What choice do we have?" Tony whispered loudly in anger.

Realizing that Tony's right for once, he raises his right arm and when the Squad getting closer, they immediately stop when they became shocked to saw black and purple aura are gathering at Daryl's raised arm, including the bullied kids.

Then, the aura transformed into a big scythe with a silver blade and grip with spike-like decoration in the middle and a black Velcro wrap in his hand. At the upper blade, it has a black armor-like blade with 3 spikes at the other end of the blade and has a shimmering violet gem at the middle of the blade. The scythe glows in an eerie black glow as the pink-hated boy comments, "Now that's one big blade on that spear."

"I don't think so, Timmy," the big-headed boy corrected, "It's actually a scythe. Which has a Grim Reaper feel on it...?"

Daryl then spins his scythe before he goes to his fighting position. The Snob Squad is scared of the scythe that Daryl is holding, except Vicky and Princess which she said, "Oh brother. A kid threatening us with a big scythe toy? Please."

"Maybe we know it is a toy when I cut it to foamy pieces!" Vicky said as she crackles an evil laugh and turns on her chainsaw, thinking that Daryl's scythe is a foam weapon. Then, the Snob Squad charge at the boys as the bowl cut haired boy called out to them, "Guys! Get out of there, now!"

Daryl didn't listen to the boy. Instead, he quickly slashes the Squad at ease, which quickly blasts the Snob Squad to the wall.

Luckily, Daryl didn't plan to slice them in half. Instead, when the Squad recovered and got up to their feet, the boy's clothes have sliced into pieces, revealing their boxers in public. Everyone burst into laughter as the boys realizes this and covered their boxers in embarrassment. However, the Snob Squad girls screamed in horror and covered their eyes in horror.

"Hahahaha! Nice Ultralord boxers, Eustace!" the big-headed boy called to Eustace when he tried to covered his mentioned boxers from him.

"When we find the boys some new clothes, you new meat are so DEAD!" Vicky declared as she and the rest of the Squad flees, as they run straight to the school, hoping to find some new clothes to the boys.

As Tony and Daryl tries to stop laughing from the Squad's embarrassment, the bullied kids walked to them and the yellow kid said, "Whoa, nobody stood up to the Snob Squad other than us. You guys just saved our butts back there!"

"Octi!" the blue dress girl cried as she recovered her stuffed octopus from the ground, "Oh, I so glad to see you again!"

Suddenly, the girl suddenly jumps up in the air and flies to Tony and Daryl, which they became shocked at the girl's ability to fly. "Oh, thank you so much for saving Octi! How can I ever repay you?" the girl said to the boys.

"By telling us how can you fly without wings?" Tony asked in shock.

The girl noticed this and said, "Oh, don't worry. I'm a superhero!"

"Huh?" the boys asked again in confusion as her sister flies to her and the pink dress girl said, "I'm guessing you two aren't from around here."

"I'm Blossom!" she introduced herself.

"I'm Buttercup!" the green dress girl introduced herself next.

"And I'm Bubbles!" the blue dress girl introduced herself last.

"And we're, The Powerpuff Girls!" the girls declared as they make their superhero pose in front of Tony and Daryl's eyes.

"Okay..." Tony said in confusion.

"I gonna roll with that," Daryl added.

The kids are impressed and entranced by Tony and Daryl's skills and courage to beat the Snob Squad, except for the big-headed boy who became suspicious of Tony's mysterious disco ball keychain.

"I'm not so sure that keychain of his is not part of my inventions," the boy said as the kids became confused at what he said, "Where did you get that keychain?"

Without revealing that he's working at WOOHP, he lied, "Uh, the LED keychain shop downtown?" Daryl covered his face at his lame attempt to cover his secret agent status to the kids.

"I don't think so," the boy said as he's not buying his answer, "How can a disco ball keychain lights up brighter than a sun? Plus, how did that black wall came out of nowhere? And how's your friend their make that scythe appeared out of thin air?"

"Uh, magic?" Tony said in panic, when the blue dog snatched his keychain behind his back and when he activates it, it quickly emitted a same white bright light, which the dog became blinded from the light and crashed to the nearby lamppost.

"You were saying?" the boy asked to the Clark boys.

Realizing that there's no other options left, Tony and Daryl hung their heads in defeat and began explaining to the kids what they are.

* * *

><p>"So you're a secret agent? That so cool!" the pink hated boy cried in awe when Tony quickly covered the boy's mouth.<p>

"Yeah, and if boss man finds out I told my secret to you guys, I'm toast!" Tony said to the boy.

"Okay, okay. I get the whole spy story," the yellow-skinned boy said before pointing his pointing finger to Daryl, "But what's his story?"

"Long story short, I'm the orphaned successor of "Angel of Darkness" and Tony here saved me from the guys who want me gone," Daryl explained, "And after that, you know the rest."

"Well, that explains the big black scythe and the black wall," the blue blob commented.

"But, please guys, don't tell anyone that I'm a spy, please!" Tony begged to the kids.

The kids thought about this for a second, then the big headed boy said, "Don't worry, we and our other friends tell you're a secret agent."

"Deal!" Tony agreed.

But then, Daryl asked in confusion, "Wait, what do mean your 'other friends'?"

"We explain later. By the way, I'm Jimmy, Jimmy Neutron," the big headed boy introduced himself as he offered Tony a handshake, which he accepted, "Transfer student one year ago and boy genius with an IQ of-"

"Bla, bla, bla! We don't have time for your smart talk, Nerdtron!" The pink hated boy pushed Jimmy away and shakes Tony's hand as he introduced himself, "Timmy Turner! Nice to meet you!"

"Thanks! I'm Tony Clark, by the way!" Tony introduced.

"I'm Daryl Lente. It's a pleasure to see you," Daryl calmly said.

"My name is Mac," the brown haired boy answered, "And this is my imaginary friend, Bloo."

"Hiya!" Bloo greeted.

"I'm Lilo," the Hawaiian girl said, "And that my blinded dog, Stitch. He's an alien created by another alien from another galaxy."

"Whoa, awesome!" Tony said in awe.

"H-H-Hi!" Stitch greeted and wave as he walked to another lamppost again, still blinded from Tony's keychain gadget.

"And my name's Bart," the yellow skinned boy said, "I was once in the Snob Squad. But I quit after I realized how mean they are."

"So, you three are superheroes, right?" Daryl asked to the super powered girls.

"Yup!" Bubbles replied.

"Actually, we're few of the super Toons around here in this school," Blossom said to Daryl.

"School? What school?" Tony and Daryl asked in confusion.

"Hello? ToonSchool! The school that right in front of you!" Bart pointed out to the school in front of them, which Tony and Daryl gasped at what they saw.

This school was better and seems a bit wacky. It looked like a school combined with an academy, a large building, and almost like a castle somehow.

"That's ToonSchool? It's a little wacky, though," Tony commented.

"I read about it in the pamphlet. But I thought I never seen one in our field trip," Daryl said.

"Wait a minute. You mean you're not new students around here?" Timmy asked in shock.

"Yeah, we studied at Southdale Junior High School," Tony said.

"We're actually here for our annual school field trip. When TONY'S bad map reading separates us from our school tour group," Daryl said as he raised his voice when he said his brother's name.

"Way to keep it a secret, Daryl," Tony angrily said to Daryl.

"And we have no idea how to contact them back since our phone signals don't work around here. Even Tony left his spy phone in our house," Daryl mentioned about Tony's MPCOM.

As Tony glared his adopted brother in anger, Jimmy suggested, "Hey, if you're lost, maybe our friends can help you. Plus, we can show you around if you guys wanted to."

Curious at their exotic school, Tony and Daryl agreed. "Okay! First of all, we'll start here, the school grounds!" Blossom began as she shows the boys around the mentioned school grounds.

Then, she leads them to the giant statue of a humanoid mouse. "Here, you can see the statue of Mickey Mouse."

"Who's he?" Daryl wondered.

"Mickey is the founder of ToonTown and ToonSchool. He's also the principal here, too," Jimmy explained.

"Wha? You're serious?" Tony asked in shock, "He founded this town and this school, too?"

"Yup. You'll see, Mickey likes schools because of the learning, teaching, and other things," Mac explained.

"But then, he had an idea. 'Why not make a school where you learn, and have fun and games all the time!' So, ToonSchool was built!" Blossom continued.

"Whoa," the boys said in awe.

"If it weren't for him, we would be bored reading books and writing essays right now..." Timmy added.

"Well, if it isn't Jimmy and his friends, how are you today?"

"Mickey!" the ToonSchool students cried as they saw the same black humanoid mouse in a light grey suit, walking towards the kids with a red dragon holding some of his paperwork.

"Well, now. Who are these two kids with you today?" Mickey wondered to Tony and Daryl's appearance.

"This is Tony Clark and Daryl Lente," Timmy introduced to Mickey, "They kinda got separated from their school tour group and we asked them to take a tour around ToonSchool."

"Well, nice to meet you, fellas!" Mickey said as he shakes Daryl's hand, then Tony's hand next.

"Thanks," the boys responded in a nervous tone.

"Um, Mickey. Can I take a break for a second?" the red dragon interrupts them, "Your paperwork's kinda hea-"

Before he could finished, he quickly fell down due to the weight of Mickey's papers and somehow changes back to an Asian kid with black hair with green rims, a red jacket, blue shorts, and black shoes. "Aw man," he groaned.

"Jake, are you okay?" Jimmy asked as he, Bart, and Mac helped him get up.

"Yeah, I think so," Jake responded.

"This is Jake Long, he's our classmate and a student around here," Mac said to Tony and Daryl.

"Yo, what's up, dudes?" Jake greeted.

Tony takes one good glance at Jake and asked, "Did you changed back into a dragon?"

"Yeah, dudes. You want to see it for yourselves?" Jake asked back.

"Sure," Tony said in excitement.

"Alright! Dragon up!" he called as he turned back into dragon and let Tony and Daryl ride on his back.

"Hang on, guys! This is going to get bumpy," Jake warned to the riders.

"Uh, Tony. Is this a really good idea to-"

Daryl quickly stops as Jake takes off to the sky and flies up in the air. He quickly do a barrel roll, which the riders hang on not to fall.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Tony cried in excitement.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Jake said.

He then shoots a fireball from his mouth, then another to the first fireball, which explodes and creates into daylight fireworks, which the others still on the ground watched in awe.

Then, Jake landed and as Tony and Daryl dismounts, he quickly turned back into his human form.

"Man that is awesome! I can't wait to see more!" Tony said in excitement.

"Well, I like to help all of you lead the tour, but I'm still very busy," Mickey said to the boys, "Jake, why don't you help your friends give these two boys a tour that they will never forget?"

"Sure, Mickey!" Jake agreed.

"Well, see ya guys real soon!" Mickey said as he left the school grounds.

"Okay, guys! Let's get it started!" Jake said to the boys.

"But let me tell you something, you two. This school is not your daily average school you go to…" Jimmy warned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony wondered.

"Oh, you'll see," Bart said as Tony, Daryl, and the ToonSchool students entered through the doors of ToonSchool.

_A/N: Looks like Tony and Daryl's school tour is just starting! Who are these 'other friends' that Jimmy was talking about? Find out in the next chapter! So, click the next button, NOW!_


	3. Welcome to ToonSchool

_A/N: In the last chapter, Tony and Daryl are unfortunately separated from their school tour group. However, they meet a strange and cool kids they rescued from the Snob Squad and decided to let them take a tour of ToonSchool. What's going to happen now? The answers on Chapter 2!_**  
><strong>

**ToonSchool: Old Town, New Faces**

**Welcome to ToonSchool**

The ToonSchool kids start the tour by leading Tony and Daryl to the large and long hallway with tons of lockers. "This is the hallway where it has all of the lockers here," Timmy explained.

"There are so many students, who attend ToonSchool, that there are so many lockers that are even high up!" Jake continued as he motion his arms to how high the lockers.

"How high?" Tony asked. That's when a tall imaginary friend, Wilt, comes in and reaches the locker, which at the same height as him. He takes his things and leaves.

"That high," Jake answered.

"Jake my man! And Jimmy and the gang, too! What's up?"

Tony quickly startled while Daryl summons his scythe when they heard a teenager's voice from out of nowhere. However, Jimmy and the other already know who it is.

"Uh, guys? Why didn't you mentioned before that your school is haunted by a ghost?" Tony said in a terrified voice.

Suddenly, a 15 year old white hair boy with green eyes and wearing black and white jumpsuit with a DP insignia on it appeared out of thin air behind Tony, which quickly startles him a lot.

"No. But the school has a ghost superhero student!" the white haired boy said, "I'm Danny Fenton or right now, Danny Phantom! And sorry about that, kid."

Jake then gives him a high five to his ghost friend. "So you're a ghost superhero?" Tony asked in after he recovered from his shock.

"Actually, half-ghost," Danny corrected, "And if you don't believe me, check this out!"

Danny flies into Timmy, which quickly possess him when Timmy's eyes turned to the same eyes as Danny's.

"I can use ghost powers for good and phase through walls," Danny explained through Timmy's body, "Plus, check this out."

He quickly does a chicken dance, then the ballet, and quickly slaps himself with Timmy's body. Tony, Daryl and the others laughed at this as Danny left Timmy's body.

"Oh very funny, Danny," Timmy said in anger.

Jimmy then said, "Well, moving on..."

* * *

><p>Danny joins the tour group as the ToonSchool kids leads Tony and Daryl to certain places. "Here are the classrooms..." Danny said showing the boys some classes with teachers teaching to some students.<p>

"And that room nearby is the Mad Science Lab," Danny continued as he pointed to the door to the science lab.

"Mad Science Lab?" Daryl asked.

"It's our version of the science lab. And the place where I do some successful experiments," Jimmy said as he arrogantly opened the door to the Mad Science Lab. Then, when he quickly saw a student who got turned into a two-faced monster thanks to his experiments, he quickly closed the door in panic and sheepishly grins at the others. "Ehehehe, shall we move on?" Jimmy sheepishly asked to the boys.

His friends glared at Jimmy while Tony and Daryl stood there in confusion.

* * *

><p>"The playground…" Jake introduced showing them a large playground with tons of slides, monkey bars, swings, and many more.<p>

* * *

><p>"The gym…" Danny said. Then, they see a gym teacher, Mr. Barkin, whistling at students as they go through the obstacle course.<p>

"Let's go! Let's go people!" Barkin cried, "Move it!"

* * *

><p>"And the cafeteria…" Timmy announced. The boys were amazed to see a large cafeteria with tons of food that they actually like, much to Tony's delight. "Next we have..."<p>

"Uh, guys? Not to interrupt the tour, but did you see a kid with a camera following us?" Daryl asked as he points to an 11 year old kid, looking at Tony and Daryl with his camera. "Do you two mind?" the kid asked, "Don't look at the camera."

"Do you mind if you can back off a bit, Tommy?" the Asian girl comes in and asked, "They're not new students after all."

She has freckles, brown eyes, and long black raven hair, but has a pink stand and wore a green t-shirt with a symbol of a red pinkish dragonfly on it, blue jeans with a brown belt and brown shoes, and wore a brown wristband with purple gems on her right wrist.

"Oh, sorry," the kid said as he backs off and turns off his camera, "Hi, guys! I'm Tommy Pickles! I'm one of the cameramen in our TV Broadcasting class."

"And I'm Juniper Lee. You can call me June for short," the Asian girl said.

"TV Broadcasting class?" Daryl asked.

"It's actually a class where we film ToonSchool News Report. I and Mac are the news anchors, Bart is our reporter," Blossom explained.

"Speaking of Bart, where is he?" Mac wondered.

Then, they saw Bart got chased by an adult, which he somehow the vice principal of this school.

"Stop, you hooligan! You're not going anywhere after you rigged the school sprinklers again!" the adult yelled to Bart as he continues to chase him.

Bart quickly hides behind Tony and Danny and whispered, "If anyone asks, I'm in Mexico."

Then, the adult walks towards the gang as he mumbles, "When I get my hands on, I-"

He quickly stopped as he noticed Tony and Daryl with them. "Who are you two? You're not students around here." the adult asked in a strict tone.

"They're not. This is Tony and Daryl," Bart introduced to him as he got out from his hiding place, "They kinda got separated from their school tour group, so we're leading the tour while we trying helping them get back to their group."

The vice principal take one good glance at Tony, which he said, "You're not planning to play hooky, aren't you?"

"No, sir, I'm not," Tony answered in panic.

Still suspicious about Tony, he then decided, "Very well. I'll going to tell Mickey to file a lost persons report to help you two get back. But, just be sure to follow the rules, young man! And I'll keep an eye on you too, Bart."

"Yes, sir," Tony quickly said as the adult left the cafeteria. "Who's the killjoy, anyway?"

"That's Vice Principal Prickly," Timmy said, "He's... 'The Man'."

"Huh?" the boys wondered.

"As in, he doesn't play by the rules, yo!" Jake answered, "He thinks that the fun and games in the school are bad and thinks that learning and rules are better!"

"And you're don't wanna get busted or even mess with him!" Bart warned, "You don't even want to be in his office!"

"Tell me about it," a boy with brown hair with similar hairstyle as Daryl and wears a weird green watch, Ben Tennyson said to the kids as he left the cafeteria, "And this my second time to his office this year!"

* * *

><p>"Here's the swimming pool…" Jimmy said showing the boys a large indoor pool with several waterslides on it with Tommy and June joining in.<p>

As Daryl mildly splashes the pool, Stitch gives a yelp and quickly jumps to Lilo's arms. The boys looked at her before she replied, "Stitch's kinda afraid of water."

* * *

><p>"The library..." Blossom said as she shows the boys a large library with tons of books.<p>

"Shh!" a librarian, Ms. Marpole, hushed to them.

* * *

><p>"And one of our personal favorites, which includes everyone," Timmy said as he opens the door to the room, "The Chill Room!"<p>

Tony and Daryl gasped at what they saw. Inside was a room full of video games, computers with games, internet, and chatting there, TV with tons of DVD's and movies, and more fun stuff.

"Our school never had a 'Chill Room'!" Tony mentioned in awe.

"That's because no school ever has one," Tommy said.

"Mickey made a room for us students to have fun and it's available for us at lunch time and before and after school. Even on non-school days," June explained to the boys, "As long as they do well in class."

"Um, guys? Have you seen Tony, Timmy, Bart, and Bloo?" Daryl wondered, noticing that his brother is gone.

Then they quickly saw Tony, Timmy, Bart, and Bloo playing video games. "So…awesome…" Tony said in a daze.

Danny and Jimmy moans at this and Danny said, "It always happens to some new kids."

Daryl takes one good look at the room and wondered, "If this room can only be entered by students who did well in class, what about some students who didn't?"

"Well, after that last incident last year, Mickey and Vice Principal Prickley installed a security system that includes fingerprint, vocal, and facial recognition that goes into the schools grading system and looks through the student records of the one or ones trying to enter so every student who does well in school can enter," Jimmy explained to Daryl, when the Snob Squad, with the boys finally wearing clothes, tried to enter the Chill Room, but was denied by the security system.

"Ugh, oh brother," Vicky said as she scanned her fingerprint through the machine, but was also denied, "What?"

Princess then said her name through the vocal recognition machine, which she was denied as well. She quickly growled in anger after that.

Dash is next when he scanned his face into the machine, but was also denied. He kicked the machine in anger, but he quickly wince in pain as he hops with his one foot and holding his injured foot.

As the boys watched at the Snob Squad, Jimmy continues explaining, "Don't worry. I helped design the system, too. If someone tries to trick the system, it will play possum and seemingly let them in no problem."

"What happens next?" Daryl asked.

"Just watch," Jimmy answered.

"Okay! That does it!" Vicky said as she quickly out a fake thumb and scanned it to the fingerprint scanner, which it accepted and turned down the security system.

After playing a few video games, Tony comes up to his brother and the students and noticed the security system installed at the entrance and the Snob Squad is trying to get inside of it.

"Uh, should we warn them about the security system?" Tony asked in confusion, when the Snobs tried to enter, a bunch of arms sprung out of the walls and gave all the Snobs atomic wedgies before throwing them out of the room.

"I think they'll figure it out," Jimmy said as he and Danny smiling at what happened to the Snob Squad, "Let's move on, shall we?"

Jimmy quickly pulled Timmy and Bart out of the room. Then, Mac, Danny, and Lilo pull Bloo out the room next. "No! Please don't!" Bloo cried, "I must stay here! I must! NOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>"Here's the computer room," Mac said as he shows them a room with rows of computers.<p>

* * *

><p>"The store where you get other school supplies here," Danny said showing the boys a store where few students are buying stuff.<p>

* * *

><p>Then, they come in another room which is in the school grounds where they were near some kind of giant greenhouse. "And this is a Creature House, where we keep our plants and class pets," Danny said as they go into the greenhouse, "Even Pokémon."<p>

"Pokémon?" Tony and Daryl wondered, not knowing what they are, when they heard some sort of battle on the other side of the House.

As they find where it coming from, they saw Timmy with a red monkey with a small flame for a tail, faced off against a boy who has a same age as Danny and Jake with a small and cute yellow mouse.

_"Hey, I seen those two creatures before,"_ Tony thought as they watched the battle.

"Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!" Timmy commanded as Chimchar's body becomes surrounded by flames and it somersaults in the air, spinning at yellow mouse and hits him.

_"Now I'm sure I seen THAT before," _Tony thought in shock as the battle continues.

"Pikachu! Are you okay?" the boy asked to his partner.

Pikachu quickly recovers as he got up and said to his trainer, "Pika!"

"All right! Use Iron Tail on Chimchar!" he commanded to his Pikachu, which he obeyed as his tail glows dark grey and quickly strikes Chimchar with it.

"Hey, Ash!" Danny called to his friend.

"Oh, hey guys!" Ash said as he noticed his friends and the two foreigners, "Hey, guys. Time out!"

The creatures stopped battling and quickly gave each other a handshake before Timmy returns Chimchar back to its Pokeball.

"Guys, this is Ash Ketchum. He's our friend and he's one of the caretakers of the Pokémon, who are creatures with powers and used in battles," Timmy explained.

"That's right!" Ash agreed, "And this is my Pokémon, Pikachu."

"Hi, little guy," Daryl greeted to the mouse Pokémon.

"Pika!" Pikachu jumps out of Ash's arms and Daryl catches him.

"It's really cute; don't you think so, Tony?" Daryl asked to his brother, who is still shocked at the creatures called Pokémon, "Tony?"

"Uh, should we tell him about-" Timmy's green bag with eyes whispered to the pink badge with eyes and a small purple one.

"Shhh! We can't let him see us in the real world, remember?" the pink badge said to the green bag.

"Uh, Tony?" Daryl asked as he tries to snap Tony out of his trance, but with no avail. Pikachu quickly has an idea as he jumps out of Daryl's arms and quickly shocks Tony with Thundershock.

Ash then gasped and asked, "Tony, are you okay?"

But Tony didn't respond as he fainted on the ground.

* * *

><p>"That's the nurse's room…" Buttercup said still doing the tour with Ash joining. He and the others left the room with Tony okay but his arms and face covered in bandages since Ash's Pikachu shocked him.<p>

* * *

><p>"The basement and boiler room…" Ash said as the boys see a dark scary basement with the large boiler there. To them, the boiler somehow has a scary face as steam comes out, making some kind of evil laughing at them.<p>

"You may want to go there with someone not scared," Danny mentions since he and the kids seemed frightened of the room.

"I'm good," Tony said in a terrified voice.

"I'm not that stupid," Daryl added as they move on.

* * *

><p>"The janitor's room," Blossom said opening the door see the Janitor, Janitor.<p>

"Hey there everyone!" Janitor greeted.

"He's helpful for us students sometimes, although he's a bit crazy" Jimmy said with him, the students, and the boys weirded out.

* * *

><p>"And last but not least…" Danny said opening a door showing a room with looks of stuff and supplies, "The warehouse which all the supplies for school are in here."<p>

"Cool," Tony said as he was amazed at what's in the warehouse. He then noticed Daryl stood there staring something.

"Daryl, what wrong?" he asked as he does the same thing. They see a big black door with a lock which showed a gold broken heart-shape on it. "Hey, guys. What's that door doing here?" Tony asked to the students.

They also noticed the door and Danny replied, "That's the Door of Darkness. A door that seals the darkness inside of it."

"Then why's is it doing here in ToonSchool?" Daryl asked when Principal Mickey came in and said, "That door was actually the improved version of the Box I used to seal after Vicky and her friends opened it one year ago and almost destroy the school and ToonTown."

"But, I and my friends sealed it back where it came from, right?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course. But since I don't want it to happen again, I created the Key of Darkness so it won't opened so easily again," Mickey explained in a serious tone, "But, I fear that the key isn't enough. When that Door opens again, only the chosen child who bonded both light and darkness can wield the key and lock the Door once again."

But, he switched back to his cheery mood and spoke, "And that child is handpicked by me, but I won't tell who it is. When I do, they might be in danger."

"Sir! Sir!" A female humanoid duck, Daisy runs to Mickey and said, "We found Tony and Daryl's school group. They're at the Krusty Towers Hotel."

"Krusty Towers? That's where me, Timmy, and Ash live," Jake mentioned.

"Timmy? What happened to his house anyway?" Jimmy asked.

Timmy sheepishly grins as he remembered what happened to his old house.

* * *

><p><em>Timmy's parents are doing nothing, when their house suddenly launches off to the sky, covering his parents in black soot. It revealed that Timmy was planning to launch his rocket, but thanks to Cosmo's stupidity, it instead launches the house off the air and into space.<em>

_Timmy and Wanda glared at Cosmo in anger as he asked, "What? I thought you said 'rocket house'."_

* * *

><p>"Uh, renting issues?" Timmy lied to his friends, trying to hide the fact that he turns his house into a rocket.<p>

"Hey, before you guys go, do you want to go to the school auditorium to see the male lead singer auditions for our band?" Jimmy asked.

"You guys have a band?" Tony asked in shock.

"Yup, and we're called the Toonsters!" Timmy said as he raised his arms up like a rocker, "But I prefer The Rolling Toons better."

"You guys wanna go?" Jake asked, "Of course, its students-only audition, but you can still see it."

"Are you kidding? Count me in!" Tony said in excitement.

"Count me in, too," Daryl calmly agreed as they head straight to the school auditorium.

_A/N: Looks like the tour's over, but the ToonSchool gang wants Tony and Daryl to see their band, the Toonsters, in action! But, can Tony realize the Pokemon he saw is the same one in his trilogy wish dream? Find out in the next chapter! So, click the next button, now, now, NOW!  
><em>


	4. Toonsters' Rockin' Return

_A/N: Last time, the ToonSchool kids gave Tony and Daryl a tour of the lifetime and now, they invite them to see the male lead singer audition for their school band. What's going to happen next! Let's get down on Chapter 3!_**  
><strong>

**ToonSchool: Old Town, New Faces**

**Toonster's Rockin' Return**

At the school auditorium, the gang are now preparing for the auditions for the Toonster's new male lead singer.

"So, who's in the band?" Tony asked to Jimmy.

Thinking about it, Jimmy then answered, "Well, I played bass, June plays rhythm guitar, Danny's our lead guitar, Jake plays keyboard or keyboard guitar on some occasions, Bubbles is our lead singer..."

"And I played the drums!" Timmy added excitedly.

"And what's with the audition anyway?" Daryl asked.

"Since Bubbles is our only lead singer in the band, we decided to hold an audition for a male lead singer for some other songs and maybe even a duet," Jake responds.

"Man, I wish I could audition," Tony said, "But I'm bummed out that it's students-only."

"Yeah, I'm bummed out as well," Daryl sheepishly said in a nervous tone, knowing that his brother has a voice of a screeching cat.

Then, the rest of the gang go to their seats while the members of Toonsters sit on the judge's table as they start the auditions while Tommy prepares his camera to film it.

* * *

><p>As the auditions starts, a humanoid monkey wearing a Boy Scout uniform, Lazlo comes up on stage and performs the chorus of the required song, "Double Take" for the audition<p>

**Lazlo: **(singing) _They wanna know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

The Toonsters are impressed on Lazlo's singing while the spectators are tapping their feet to the song.

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You gotta make (make) make (make)_

_Make 'em do a double take_

As he finished, the gang applaud for his performance very loudly while the Toonsters then judge on it.

* * *

><p>Then, it's Billy's turn to perform the song, but is terrible at it because he has a horrible singing voice and always sings the wrong lyrics.<p>

**Billy: **(singing) _They wanna ball, ball, ball_

_Your game, game, game_

_They want the dad, dad, dad,_

_With name, name, name_

The gang tries to cover their ears in pain from his singing, but Buttercup tries to clobber him with a baseball bat she pulled out from her pocket, which she is stopped by her sisters.

_And when they burp, burp, burp_

_Your play, play-_

Before he can finish the song, Danny quickly shouts out, "Next!"

Billy then left the stage in delight, oblivious to what the judges and the audiences think of him.

* * *

><p>Then, after Prickley gave him a warning back at his office, Ben finally walks on stage as he performs it next.<p>

**Ben: **(singing) _And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You gotta make (make) make (make)_

_Make 'em do a double take_

_Make 'em do a double take_

The gang makes applause to his decent singing voice while the Toonsters judge his performance.

* * *

><p>Next, it's Numbuh 2 or Hoagie's turn, but he's more a horrible singer as Billy and he's always miss the timing of the song.<p>

**Numbuh 2: **(singing) _You gotta make (make) make (make)_

_Make 'em do a double take_

As he finished singing, crickets only applaud on Numbuh 2 as the gang stood there in shocking silence.

"Next," June finally spoke as Numbuh 2 left in disappointment.

* * *

><p>It's Clam's turn and the gang was impressed on his singing as he performs "Double Take".<p>

**Clam: **(singing) _They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You gotta make (make) make (make)_

_Make 'em do a double take_

The Toonsters were also impressed as Clam left the stage.

* * *

><p>After that, Baljeet performs the song next and like Lazlo, he sings the song in perfect pitch.<p>

**Baljeet: **(singing) _And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You gotta make (make) make (make)_

_Make 'em do a double take_

The gang quickly cheered and fawn over Baljeet while the Toonsters judge his performance.

* * *

><p>Next, it's Wally or Numbuh 4's turn. But he's worst than Billy and Numbuh 4, as not only he misses the timing of the song, but he also raps at the middle of the song badly.<p>

**Numbuh 4: **(rapping and singing) _They wanna know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You gotta make (make) make (make)_

_Make 'em do a double take_

As Numbuh 4 finished, someone throws a tomato to him, which he dodges it. "Hey! Who threw that?" Numbuh 4 demanded as another tomato hits him on the face.

It revealed that Stitch threw the tomatoes at him as he hid a basket of tomatoes in his back. "Next!" Timmy shouts as Numbuh 4 left the stage in anger.

* * *

><p>Then, Johnny Test performs the song next as the Toonsters are judging him while the rest just dance to the song.<p>

**Johnny: **(singing) _They wanna know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

* * *

><p>Then, the last auditionee, Manny Rivera sang the last lines of the song as the kids are dancing and cheering to him.<p>

**Manny: **(singing) _And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You gotta make (make) make (make)_

_Make 'em do a double take_

As he finished, the Toonsters finished the judging also. "Man, call 911, everybody, cause you were on fire on stage, yo!" Jake said in his hip-hop slang.

"Translation: Being a superhero isn't the only thing you can do when you get this part!" Danny said to Manny, which he shouts yes in excitement, "But, we have to make a decision about this. So, go back to the green room and we'll call you later."

Manny then he left the stage in delight as the Toonsters then discuss about the auditions.

"Wow, I think that monkey kid may get a chance to get in, don't you think so, Tony?" Daryl asked.

"Well, he's good. But that Manny kid really tore up the stage!" said Tony.

"I would like to agree with either of you, but we're still deaf from Billy's singing," Bart said as he, Stitch, Bloo, and Buttercup covered their ears, which Buttercup twitch her left eye a little bit.

As the gang discuss about the audition, too, a humanoid turquoise octopus/squid holding a conductor's baton entered the auditorium in anger as a humanoid yellow sponge and a 50 year old man wearing a white lab coat underneath his red polo shirt followed.

"Okay, who the heck disrupts my perfect choir session with that awful and barbaric tune?" the squid complains as the gang noticed 3 adults in the auditorium, but the ToonSchool students already know who they are.

"Oh, hey Mr. Tentacles. We're just having a Toonsters audition, that's all," Jimmy said in a nervous tone.

"Audition? More like a dumb rock concert gone badly," he said in a monotone bored tone.

"Who you calling dumb?" Timmy cried in anger as he, his band mates, and the Mr. Tentacles starts to argue.

"Great, who's the other killjoy?" Tony asked to the other students.

Then, the two teachers' walk to Tony, Daryl, and the other students and the sponge responds to Tony's question, "That's Squidward Tentacles. He's the choir director around here and he's also my neighbor and my best friend! He's always throws me some gifts whenever I help him with the choir."

"Translation: He throws him out of the music room, a lot," Bloo whispered to Tony so SpongeBob can't hear him.

"Ash, who are these boys anyway? New students?" the 50 year old man asked to Ash.

"No, Professor. This is Tony and Daryl, they kinda got separated from their school tour group and they're here because we want to let them watch the auditions," Ash replied as he turned around to the foreign boys, "Guys, this is our Pokémon Biology teacher, Professor Oak. He's also the Pokémon professor from my home region, Kanto."

"Hi!" Tony greeted.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Daryl politely greeted in a calm fashion.

"Well, hello boys. It's nice to meet you, too," Professor Oak said to the boys.

Then, Lilo grabs the sponge's arms and pulled him to the boys. "And this is our homeroom and English teacher, SpongeBob Squarepants. He's actually used to be a graduate around here."

"Wow, awesome!" Tony said in awe.

As the boys ask some questions to the teachers, the Toonsters and Squidward are still arguing over the audition.

"Sir, look! We already have a permission from Mickey and Vice Principal Prickley to do this!" June reasoned to the choir director.

"Listen here, I'm planning to have try-outs for the choir, but instead, you're handling try-outs for your stupid band!" Squidward said in anger.

"But sir! We really need a male lead singer so bad this year and now, you're objecting this?" Danny asked in anger.

Then, Squidward replied, "Listen! I heard those kids, except for the worst ones, sing. They should be singing for the choir instead of your school band! Plus, you let two 11 year old hooligans in this school without permission?"

"Who you calling hooligans?"

Squidward and the Toonsters turned around to see Tony and Daryl glaring at them in anger, which appears that they overheard their argument.

"We already met Principal Mickey and he's okay with it!" Tony said to Squidward, "Besides, those 3 should be the male lead singer instead of being in your stupid choir!"

"Respect your elders, young man! Besides, I bet you could sing better than those three!" Squidward said in anger.

"I will! In fact, I was part of the Singing Club with only me and two girls and I sang great!" Tony mentioned.

"And the only time he sings in private," Daryl added in frustration.

"Okay, then let me hear you sing!" Squidward demanded.

"I will!" Tony said as he marched on the stage in anger and grabs the mic from the microphone stand.

As he prepares to sing, Daryl groaned in frustration, "Oh no. I knew watching this audition was a bad idea." Then, he quickly pulled out a box of earplugs and put some on his ears to drown out Tony's singing.

As he finished on his preparation, Tony quickly turned to Stitch, who is in charge of the music, and called, "Hit it!"

Stitch pushed the play button when Tony called him and as the song begins, Tony starts to sing, as Daryl braced himself.

**Tony: **(singing) _Flip the switch_

_Turn on the lighting_

_Get it right_

_Show 'em how it's done_

Then, he quickly played the Toonsters' instruments sitting on the stage one by one.

_Freak it up_

_No matter how you dress that song_

_Girl you know_

_That you got a number one_

Then, all of the students and teachers, except for Squidward, are beginning to like Tony's rendition of "Double Take", which Tommy films his performance with his camera.

_Go with it_

_You got 'em where you want 'em_

_Drop the beat_

_They need to hear your sound_

As he keeps singing, Daryl opened his eyes in confusion and as he removes his earplugs, he heard his brother's voice is in a perfect pitch when he sings the song, which he too likes it.

_Play it up_

_It's coming down to you right now_

After he played Timmy's drums, he quickly jumps over them and starts to dance as he sings the chorus.

_They wanna know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You gotta make (make) make (make)_

_Make 'em do a double take_

Then, he quickly grabs Danny's guitar and starts to play it madly, which the girls are screaming in glee and cried, "More! More! More!" much to the boy's dismay and embarrassment.

_Make 'em do a double take_

As he continues to play the guitar, Daryl quickly comments on his performance so far, "I thought he's like a screeching cat when he sings. Are you sure the mic isn't modified?"

"Of course not! We have to get rid of it after someone's tries to rig the mics to make Vice Principal Prickley's voice look like a chipmunk!" Jimmy said as he glared to Bloo in anger, which he immediately laughs in a nervous tone. Then, Tony returns the guitar to its proper stand as he repeats the chorus.

_They wanna know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You gotta make (make) make (make)_

_Make 'em do a double take!_

He quickly strikes a rocker pose as he finished singing the song, which everyone, except for Squidward, make applause to Tony's grand performance.

"Thanks!" he said as he left the stage and went up to Squidward and asked, "So, what do you think of that?"

Everyone wait for his answer impatiently and for a few seconds, he replied in frustration, "Ugh. I guess I can go along with it."

Tony quickly jumps in delight, but was stopped by Squidward as he said, "But, this is a student-only audition, which means you can't try out for their band group."

"I know, sir. Besides, it's almost time for me and Daryl to go to the Krusty Towers, where my school tour group is," said Tony.

"I hope you do," Squidward said as he left the auditorium to go back to the choir practice.

"Well, I can sing better than him and those three, too," Bloo said in an arrogant tone.

"Yeah, and Janitor is a secret agent," Mac said in a bored monotone, not believing Bloo's bragging.

"Actually, I am."

Everyone turned around to see Janitor in a black tuxedo, holding a strange toy gun with a grappling hook on it.

"Uh, Janitor? What's that you're holding?" Jimmy asked in confusion.

"Oh, it's one of my spy gadgets. It's a gun and a grappling hook. It's a grappling gun!" Janitor said as he showed his 'spy gadget' to his friends, which they groaned in frustration.

"Uh, are you sure you know how to work that gadget, right?" Daryl asked in a worried tone, which Janitor replied with confidence, "Oh, don't worry! I built this thing and I know how to use-"

Before he could finish, his gadget suddenly activates as the grappling hook with a wire rope shoots upward, which brings Janitor to the ceiling screaming, "IIIIIIITTTTT!"

As the teachers then tries to get Janitor down from the ceiling, the ToonSchool gang then bid farewell to their new friends.

"So, this is it, huh?" Bart asked in sadness.

"Come on, guys! Maybe in our missions, I can see you guys again," Tony said as he comforts his new friends.

"Yeah, but it still not the same," Lilo said in a same tone as Bart.

But, Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny aren't bummed out, as Danny said to his friends, "Now hold up! Come on, guys! We only met them 2 hours ago and your only bummed out that they're leaving so early?"

"He's right, guys. Plus, we swear that we'll never tell everyone that Tony's a secret agent, right?" Jimmy asked to his friends, which they respond with a nod.

"Yeah, there we go! Tell you what; we'll give you guys our numbers and our e-mail addresses to contact you or you guys want to chat with us for a while. Is that okay?" Timmy asked to Tony and Daryl.

"Well, I'm good with that," Daryl agreed.

"Me too! I already made some friends and I'm not giving you guys up so easily," Tony said in determination.

* * *

><p>Then, after they exchange their phone numbers and their e-mail addresses to each other, the gang are standing at the entrance of ToonSchool as the students' watch Tony and Daryl depart for Krusty Towers Hotel.<p>

"Hey, guys. If you still got time, maybe we could hang out at the pool area of the hotel with me, Timmy, and Ash by any chance," Jake asked to the foreigners.

"We would, but we already have enough trouble with my principal today. So we have to decline your offer," Daryl calmly replied to Jake.

"Well, just to remember this moment, I already set my camera to record this last moment with you, guys," Tommy said as he finishes some preparations with his camera with its stand.

"So, everyone ready?" Danny asked to his friends and his new friends as Tommy joins them in the circle.

"Yeah!" everyone replied in excitement.

Tony, Daryl, and the rest of the students are preparing themselves as Jimmy counts down, "All right, guys. 1, 2..."

"3!"

They quickly jump in the air and do a group high five in excitement, knowing they will meet again in the near future.

Unknown to them, a mysterious muscle man wearing a black coat is spying on the kids from afar.

"Don't worry. You will," the man said in a serious tone as he left his hiding place,

"Soon."

_A/N: Is the mysterious cloak guy is the same one as in Tony's dreams? And what does he means 'soon'? We'll going to find out at the next chapter! Which of course, will be update everyday due to NashWalker and the old ToonSchool's fans' public demand! So, review and I'll see you soon with a next chapter!_


	5. Trouble in Doof Town

_A/N: All right! Due to public demand, Soul Shifters: Reality Struck is still on hold until I'm finished with premiere! Last time, Tony and Daryl said goodbye to their new friends in ToonTown. What going to happen next? Let's not sit around here thinking about that for a while, here's Chapter 4!_**  
><strong>

**ToonSchool: Old Town, New Faces**

**Trouble in Doof Town**

Later that night at ToonSchool, a female humanoid black mouse wearing a pink bow on her head was being chased by a big and mysterious robot piloted by a mysterious man wearing a lab coat.

"Come back here and tell me where it is!" the man demanded as he tries to grab her with his robot's crab-like hands, which she dodges in panic.

"Never!" the female mouse replied as she turned around and continues running while the man and his robot catch up.

"You're not making this look easy, Mouse! Tell me or face certain consequences!" the man demanded in anger as he set his robot to a fast setting, which makes it go faster.

As the robot is getting closer, the mouse then finds another classroom, which she enters and shut the door quickly before the robot sees her.

As the female mouse sighs in relief, she then bumps something hard and when she turns around to see who's behind her, her eyes widened in horror as she saw an oversized humanoid robot that looks like a businessman and it said to her in a polite voice, "Hi, I'm Norm. I'm here to capture you."

The female mouse screamed in horror as she was about to be captured by Norm.

* * *

><p>The next day in Southdale Junior High School, Tony and Daryl was cleaning the classroom as their punishment for sneaking out of the school tour group yesterday.<p>

"2 weeks of my perfect record so far, and I end up 3 weeks of detention for sneaking out of tour group thanks to you, Tony," Daryl mumbled as cleans on their teacher's desk, but he didn't hear Tony's complaints or jokes after that, "Tony?"

When he turned around, he noticed his brother was in the trance for some reason, which causes him to sweep the chairs with a broom instead of avoiding it. "TONY!" Daryl shouted, which quickly snaps Tony out of his daydream daze.

"Are you still thinking of going to ToonSchool? Forget it, our parents wouldn't let us transfer to that school, remember?" Daryl asked as he continues cleaning on the desk.

"I know," Tony moaned as he places the chairs in proper order, "But, they have pizza and chocolate cake for lunch, we get mystery meat. They have a Chill Room, we don't. They got cool creatures called Pokémon, all we have is a pet hamster named Squiggles."

"So you were saying that you don't like this school?" Daryl asked which Tony startled him a bit.

"N-N-No, I don't! I'm just saying, that they're school is better than ours, that's all," Tony quickly replied in a nervous tone, "Besides, it's the first time someone appreciates me like a hero in public."

"A hero, huh." Daryl then realized what his brother really feels and said, "You really miss being 'Yo-Yo Boy' back then, huh?"

Tony quickly froze for a second when his brother mentioned that event. "Wha-what are you talking about? And how do you know about that?"

Daryl then smirked and said, "You forgot, remember? I'm not only your brother, but also your EnSoul partner, too. This means I can see your thoughts, memories, and your feelings without asking you."

"Great. A new version of a big guy trying to spy on my life," Tony groaned as he continues to sweep in frustration.

"Look. I know that you're bummed that you were not a hero around here anymore, but you can't just move out just to let you be recognized as a hero again," Daryl explained, "Besides, if you move, me and the others are going to miss you."

Knowing that he was right, Tony said, "Yeah. I'm sorry I just said that out loud. I feel so stupid and jealous that Danny's a half-ghost hero, the PowerPuff Girls are power tough and rough little girls, June's a butt-kicking magical hero, and Jake's a cool dragon who can spew fireballs in his mouth!"

Daryl then pats on his brother's back as Tony let out a sigh and said, "Man, I wish I could be a hero in front of the public one more time, and I can save someone without screwing up for once."

"Don't worry, you get your chance," Daryl calmly said to his brother, "But, we can't let Lee, Megan, or Marc knows about what happened during that 'incident', okay?"

"Got it. Besides all the downs around here, our school really rocks," Tony said, "But, what's one thing that I'm always annoyed at?"

As the words come out of Tony's mouth, the school closet suddenly opened by itself and starts to suck Tony right into it, except for Daryl who hangs on by the door of their classroom.

"I'm guessing this is the one that I'm always annoyed at!" Tony cried in anger as he hangs on in front of the school closet, "See ya back home, Daryl!"

And with that, Tony was completely sucked by a school closet as it closes its doors, leaving Daryl alone with a messy room, which he moans at this and grabs Tony's broom to start cleaning the mess again.

* * *

><p>At WOOHP HQ, Tony quickly drops down the WOOHP tunnel as he lands on his siblings in pain.<p>

"Ow! Jer, why did you WOOHP'd me last, again?" Tony asked in anger.

An English gentlemen sitting on the electronic front desk sips his cup of tea and said, "Because I heard that you're still cleaning up the classroom after you were separated from the group, so I let you stay there for a moment to clean up some few things before you go to this mission."

Tony quickly groaned in frustration as Megan complained, "Can you do something other than spying on us for once?"

"Well, spying is an essential tool for a secret agent. Plus, I get to see the development stages on the ToonTown division of WOOHP," Jerry said as he pushes a button from his desk, revealing a small building resembling WOOHP headquarters in having its final touches, "And I must say, it's really improving. Which by the way, Tony, I can't seem to pinpoint you're location yesterday. What happened?"

Tony laughs in a nervous tone when he asked that and said, "Because I kinda left my MPCOM in my house yesterday."

"You what?" Jerry cried in shock at first, then he calms down and said, "I'll let this go just this once, but don't that again or you're secret is compromised."

"It's a little too late for that one," Tony mumbled quietly, knowing he already told his secret to the ToonSchool kids yesterday.

"Well, back to the business at hand." Jerry pushed one of the buttons from the desk to bring up a picture of a man who looks like Elvis with stylish shades. "Slick Mick has escaped once more from our maximum prison and he's now using some world's oil supply to make roads unsafe to drive. I need you to stop him before it's too late."

"Sure, Jer! I beat him once, I can do it again!" Lee said in confidence.

"What do you mean 'you'? I beat him, first!" Tony snapped.

"Yeah, until you turned into a celebrity snob," Megan mentioned about his former hero status.

As the three Clarks is about to argue, Marc stops them and reminded them, "Guys, we have no time to fight! We have to stop Mick from making roads to dangerous slippery roads."

"Agreed, which is why I prepared a wide array of gadget for this mission," Jerry said as he opened an electronic drawer full of that said gadgets.

The Clarks then quickly don their spy suits as Jerry gave them their first gadget. "Here, we have the Hair Net Snare Net."

Marc quickly catches a blue headband-like gadget as Jerry gave them their next gadget, "Next, we have the De-Moleculizing Deodorant, perfect for sneaking up on Mick for advantage," Jerry said as he tosses it to Megan.

She catches it and added, "And perfect for sneaking out of a bad date."

Then, he pulls out the next gadget; an aqua blue-colored yo-yo from the drawer. "Next, we have Nun Chuck Cable Retracting Yo-Yo," Jerry said as he tosses it to Tony, who was wide open for the gadget, but Lee catches it in a second.

"Hey!" Tony snapped at his older brother.

"Sorry, dude. But someone's needs a chance to use this," Lee said as gave his brother a mischievous smirk, which Tony groans in frustration.

"And last, but not least, we have a Key Light Blade, fresh from the WOOHP labs, of course," Jerry said as he shows him a small gadget disguised as a house key which Tony quickly frozen in shock when he saw the gadget that is similar to the KeyBlade in his dreams.

"A-A-A K-Ke-Key Light Blade?" the 11 year old boy shuttered as he saw the gadget in shock and awe.

"Yes, a small key that can enlarges itself into a sword, perfect for stopping Slick Mick in his tracks," Jerry explains to the Clarks as he activates the gadget, turning a small house key into a KeyBlade-like sword, which Tony snatched it from Jerry's hands before he could even demonstrate.

"COOL!" Tony cried in excitement as he swings the gadget around and does a few sword moves like a pro, which quickly shocks his boss and his older siblings.

"Uh, dude. How did you do those crazy moves without even breaking a sweat?" Lee asked in confusion and shock.

Knowing that he can't tell about his dreams, he lied, "Uh, video games?"

Noticing that he's a gamer, the older Clarks shrugged it off and believe his answer as Jerry said to the spies, "Good luck, spies. And be careful."

Then, he pushes one of the buttons to send them to their destination, which a trapdoor sprung open beneath the 4 kids and fall off of it.

* * *

><p>In a mysterious world with a rainbow bridge and a pink sky hovering above Earth, the cloaked man then pulls out his cell phone in his home and calls a familiar voice.<p>

"_Jorgen how's Tony Clark?" _the voice in his phone asked.

"He's okay. Although one of his bodyguards almost reveals themselves to them, but the other stops him when he got a chance," Jorgen responded to his employer.

"_Good. I knew he's the right guy to do it and your bodyguards are really dependable and brave," _the voice said in glee.

"_Not all m__y bodyguards," _Jorgen thought and gets back on the phone and asked, "But, sir. Why do you pick that boy?"

"_He's bonded with that Daryl kid a lot and he's got a lot of energy to brighten up some smiles," _the voice mentioned, _"He looks just like me when I wa__s his age."_

"Should we keep doing this?" Jorgen asked in a worried tone.

Then, it cuts to the Jorgen's caller in his office, as his face became serious and responds, "We have to. Because it's coming."

The caller hangs up his phone and looks at a picture of 2 humanoid black mice in the beach, one is male and one is female wearing a pink bow, on the picture frame hanging at the wall in a serious expression. "Minnie, where are you?" the figure said in a worried tone as dark clouds are starting to appear in the sky outside his window.

* * *

><p>After a long battle with Slick Mick, he was finally captured by the Spiez as Lee cuffed his hands.<p>

"You kids are not really going to give up, are you?" Mick said in anger.

"Nope. Cause when you're up to no good again, we're ready to take down all over again!" Lee said in confidence as he's standing next to Marc and Megan, who looks at him in determined smiles. Except for Tony, who didn't get a chance to help them capture Mick, glared at his older siblings in frustration.

As the other WOOHP agents puts Slick Mick in the WOOHP prison truck, the ground is suddenly starts to shake, which all the citizens and the WOOHP agents notices this, and braced themselves.

"Hey, Jer! Don't tell me there's more to this mission that you didn't mention, don't you?" Marc said as he holds on to a nearby lamppost.

"No, I didn't. I'm also shocked about this, too," Jerry replied as he holds on to the WOOHP van.

Before even Lee, Megan, and Tony can ask, a big drill quickly pops out of the ground, causing everyone to panic and flees the scene in the process.

"Whoa! What is that thing?" Lee asked in shock as he, Marc, Megan, Tony, and Jerry stared at the mysterious machine right in front of them.

Suddenly, the machine's hatch quickly popped opened and a man with brown messy hair and blue eyes, wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt, a white lab coat, long grey pants, and black shoes popped out from the hatch as he laughed in an evil tone.

"People of Southdale! Tremble in fear as I, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz have come to find one of the ToonTown's most dangerous artifact of all!" a mad scientist declared to the public in front of him.

_"He's looks like that bad guy from my dreams, only he's uglier in real life," _Tony thought as he continues to watch the mad scientist, _"And what does he mean 'ToonTown's most dangerous artifact of all'?"_

"You may wonder what this artifact that I'm talking about. Well, 3 weeks ago, I was reading some of my overdue books back at Danville where I stumbled on the article of ToonTown's second horrific day one year ago, and it said that the mayor of that city sealed their enemies into a stronger seal," Doofenshmirtz explained to the crowd, "And I thought to myself, 'why rule the Tri-State Area with only my inators when I can command the power of darkness within its seal'? So, I learned only one of the mayor's loved ones knows where the key is hidden other than him. And of course, I've got one of his friends and thanks to her, she lead me right where I am, Southdale!"

Then, Lee's patience get the best of him and asked in anger, "Okay, dude! Enough with the flashbacks! What is this 'dangerous artifact' you're talking about?"

"Oh, that. I didn't get to that part, yet," Doofenshmirtz said as he quickly grins like a psycho killer, "That artifact is a key to unlock the Door of Darkness. The Key of Darkness."

Tony quickly shook up when he heard the artifact's name. _"The Key of Darkness? As in the key that can open that Door of Darkness back at ToonSchool?" _Tony thought in horror as he remembers about what Mickey said about the Door of Darkness.

* * *

><p><em>"That door was actually the improved version of the Box I used to seal after Vicky and her friends opened it one year ago and almost destroy the school and ToonTown," Mickey explained to the kids about the Door.<em>

_"But, me and my friends sealed it back where it came from, right?" Jimmy asked._

_"Of course. But since I don't want it to happen again, I created the Key of Darkness so it won't open so easily again," Mickey explained in a serious tone, "But, I fear that the key isn't enough. When that Door opens again, only the chosen child who bonded both light and darkness can wield the key and lock the Door once again."_

* * *

><p>Tony stood there frozen in shock as Dr. Doofenshmirtz continues, "Thanks to her, I can claim that key and open the Door of Darkness and control the darkness inside of it to rule the world!"<p>

"Well, the only thing you're ruling is your mouth because we are not going to let your stupid goal happen!" Lee said to the mad scientist in determination as he and his siblings, except for Tony who is still frozen in shock, took out their gadgets in their fighting positions.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz then laughs at their attempt to stop him and said, "Oh, come on! Some kids tries to stop me? Please! Even a platypus can stop me and my plan! And I know, because my nemesis is a platypus."

"And of course, if you can stop me, who's going to save this pretty lady from being cut in half?" he asked in a evil tone as he reveals the kids to a female humanoid black mouse he'd captured earlier, which she screams for help as she's about to cut in half with a laser going upward to her body in a few seconds, which the kids gasped in horror.

"And, as a added bonus, I'll destroy some building with people inside of it, with this!" Doofenshmirtz then removed the drape, which revealed to be an evil ray gun and declared, "Behold! My Collapsinator! With this, I can turn one well-build skyscraper into a collapsing ruin! And I can destroy one building with one press of a button from my remote right here! Hehe, see here? With a big red button, that is beeping right here?"

After Tony got over his shock, he quickly steps in front of the public crowd and said to him, "Not if I got anything to say about it! I can stop you with one beat down!"

"Yeah, Yo-Yo Fake! You expect us to believe that's a real criminal that you can stop him to get some attention again!" the boy in the crowd called out to Tony, mocking him in the process, "In fact, that lab coat guy is just pretending to be a bad guy and that's just a movie prop!"

"Hey!" Tony snapped, not liking his mock nickname already.

"What? Of course me and my Collapsinator are real!" Doofenshmirtz also snapped at the boy, "If my inator isn't real, can it do this?"

He then pushes the button on his remote, activating his inator and fires at the aimed abandoned building, which it hits and quickly collapsed into a ruined building of only debris.

The kids and their boss gasped in horror as they saw the building destroyed in a matter of minutes. However, it's destruction didn't even impress the crowd, who quickly boos at the scientist and immediately throws tomatoes and trash to him, thinking that he destroyed it from the inside before he use his inator.

"WHAT? You're still don't believe me?" Doofenshmirtz snapped even more as he set his remote to a dangerous high setting and pushes the button to let the Collapsinator choose another building to destroy, "Well, then. Maybe you can believe me now when I destroy a nearby building full of people in it!"

After he declares to the crowd in rage, he pushes the button one more time to let it fire to its random target, which is actually a 5 star hotel. When the ray hits, the hotel then starts to crumble as the visitors, guests, and employees starts to panic inside of it while the crowd watch at it collapsing in horror, realizing that the man in front of them is real, and they quickly run around in panic while the WOOHP agents stood there in shock.

"Oh man! Although he has a ray gun that has a stupid name, he ain't kidding about how that building can collapse in a matter of minutes!" Marc said to his team.

"If we don't save those people inside of it, there will be catastrophic effect! You must save them immediately!" Jerry commanded to his top agents.

"Roger that, Jer!" Megan said in determination.

As the older Clarks runs straight to the collapsing building, Tony then starts to wonder about this. Is that female mouse is Mickey's sister or something? And what's going to happen now since if that crazy theory is true, he might get the key and release chaos around the world, even in his hometown. Still, he knows what he's going to do.

Tony immediately runs to the opposite direction where his older sibling run to, but he was stopped by Marc. "Tony, the collapsing hotel is this way!" Marc said to his younger brother.

"No! I have to stop that crazy scientist from getting that key!" Tony said to his brother in determination.

"Dude, we have no time for that now!" Lee said as he and Megan went back to their brothers.

"Look! We need to save those people inside of that hotel, first! We can catch that Doof guy, later!" Megan said to her brother.

"But, there won't be a later when he grabs that key!" Tony protested in anger.

The, Jerry said in a strict tone, "Tony! You have to focus on your duties, first! The safety-"

"NOBODY'S SAFE IF THAT GUY FINDS THE KEY AND OPENS THE DOOR OF DARKNESS!" Tony yelled to his superiors in rage, "I WON'T LET HIM DESTROY TOONTOWN, SOUTHDALE, TOONSCHOOL, AND ALL MY FRIENDS BACK THERE! JUST LET ME GO AND LET ME STOP THIS GUY BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

When Jerry is about to protest, Daryl, who finished with his punishment and overheard the mad scientist event, runs to them and calmly said, "Guys, just let him go. I think he's serious about this for once."

Noticing his serious expression for the first time of his life and Daryl's right for once, Jerry then said in defeat, "Fine. Just do as you like. But, don't say I warn you about this."

Then, he snatched the yo-yo gadget that Lee's holding in anger and he quickly used his rocket boots to get to the mad scientist.

"Dude, I never seen him getting serious about this," Lee said in shock.

Noticing his determination to save his new friends back at ToonSchool, Daryl said with a smile on his face, "Maybe, he just wants to show them that he really is a hero with no strings attached."

* * *

><p>At Doofenshmirtz's drill vehicle, he still trying to get the female mouse tell him where the Key is.<p>

"No! Even if you hurt more innocent people around here, I won't tell you where it is!" the mouse said as she's trying to avoid the laser that's coming up to here, which no avails as her hands and feet are cuffed together on the table.

"Oh, come on! I threatened you to tell me by letting you cuffed on the table and let my laser to cut you in half, I destroyed 2 buildings, why won't you tell me?" Doofenshmirtz asked in annoyance.

"Maybe that's because she doesn't want to tell you anything."

As Doofenshmirtz turned around to see who said that, he was quickly hit on the stomach by Tony's Nun Chuck Cable Retractable Yo-Yo, which he was able to get on the top of the drill vehicle no problem with his spy boots.

"Hey, kid! How did you got up here anyway?" Doofenshmirtz asked in confusion, "You know that there's no ladders around here. Which is why I start to wonder why I didn't put those at the first place."

"That's for you to figure it out, Doof jerk! Now, let that woman go and face serious consequences!" Tony demanded in a serious tone as he wields his yo-yo and a house key in a fighting position.

Doofenshmirtz then laughs at him and said, "You really think that I'm afraid of a little kid with a yo-yo and a itty-bitty house key? Please! What are you going to do? Walk a dog and open my house with those?"

Tony smirks in a mischievous grin as he activates the Key Light Blade and uses it to stab the Collapsinator, much to the scientist's shock. Then, he uses his Freezdiscs to release the female mouse from her cuffed hands and feet, thus escaping the laser which is about to cut her.

Seeing his inator broken, he said in anger, "Man! That seriously get on my nerves! You want to play hard ball, kid? Then, bring it!"

He quickly pulled out a laser gun and fired at the spy boy, which he dodges it in a second, but he quickly falls off the edge by accident. Luckily, he was able to activate his jet boots for a second and uses it to charge at Doofenshmirtz.

But, he quickly pulls out another remote with a big red button on it and pushes it, causing the drill vehicle to transform into a giant mecha. "Hahaha! How do like my Transformer Bot-inator now, boy?" he said as he uses its giant arms to punch at Tony, which he was able to dodge it in a split second.

Back at the ground, the crowd stop panicking and watch the battle up in the air in shock, while Lee, Marc, and Megan are currently rescuing some people back at the collapsing hotel, which they also watched their brother's battle against Doofenshmirtz robot and Daryl also watch it in a serious mood, knowing that his brother can do this.

Back at the battlefield, Tony is still dodging Doofenshmirtz's robot's punches, which he starts to tire out from dodging.

"What's the matter? Can't take my robot punches any longer?" Doofenshmirtz asked in a mocking tone as he charges his robot to full power.

Realizing that he can't dodge another attack any longer, Tony tries to come up with a plan fast. Luckily, he founds it when he saw the legs of the robot, which he smirks in a determined smile.

"Hope you've got your 3D glasses," Doofenshmirtz said to Tony, which he ignores as he throws his Yo-Yo to the it's legs, "Cause I'm coming at you!"

The robot then gives Tony a powerful charged punch, which he dodges it as he quickly use his yo-yo to tie the legs of Doof's robot together. "Wha-What, wait! What's going on here?" Doofenshmirtz asked in confusion as he saw Tony tying his inator's legs together.

After he's done tying it with his yo-yo, Doofenshmirtz's inator robot tried to move its legs, but the tied yo-yo string around cause it to trip and fall. Doofenshimirtz became shocked to what happened, but he was also more shock when the female mouse quickly falls off the edge of his robot, which she screams for help as she was about to hit the ground.

Luckily, Tony quickly lands in front of a TV news report crew, which he immediately strikes a pose in front of their camera, as well as catching the damsel mouse with his arms no problem. Back at the falling robot, Doofenshmirtz quickly screamed in horror as his robot quickly fell down on the ground, destroying it and the few buildings in the process.

As the damsel mouse recovers from her terrifying episode, Tony quickly asked to her, "Um, are you related to Mickey Mouse by any chance?"

She quickly chuckles to his question and answered, "Actually, I'm his girlfriend and a drama and theatre teacher of his school. My name is Minnie Mouse and thank you for saving me from that evil man."

"No problem. I'm just lucky, that's all," Tony said in a embarrassed tone.

Before he knows it, everyone who witnessed Tony's battle with a giant robot quickly surrounded him, asking him for his autograph while some apologized to what they said about him.

Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is still recovering from his painful loss, when he was suddenly handcuffed by Jerry and was surrounded by a few WOOHP agents.

"Uh, are you related to Organization Without a Cool Acronym by any chance?" Doofenshmirtz asked to the WOOHP agents surrounding him.

"I have to admit, I like to meet them in a near future. But, you're only relations right now is the World Organization of Human Protection maximum prison," Jerry said as he take Doofenshmirtz to WOOHP prison truck, "By the way, you're nemesis is a platypus?"

"He's really ruined my plans a lot, okay. And he's from... Ah-ooh, Ah-koo, Ah-ooh-ca, I mean, O.W.C.A." Doofenshmirtz explained to Jerry, "Which he has to change his schedule because I'm going to prison by the other secret agency."

"Now I know why they are called 'Organization Without a Cool Acronym' for a reason. It's much better as WOOHP," Jerry mentioned about the pronunciation of Doofenshmirtz's nemesis' organization's acronym.

"Tell me about it," Doofenshmirtz said, "By the way, does that kid wearing yellow have a name?"

"It's Tony Clark, one of our top agents. Why?" Jerry mentioned.

Then, he quickly cried his familiar defeat phrase, "Curse you, Tony Clark!" Then, he was quickly thrown into the prison truck by some WOOHP agents and quickly drives off to put Doofenshmirtz to custody.

Back to Tony and Minnie, they were completely surrounded by some paparazzi photographers and news reporters as Lee, Marc, Megan, and Daryl tries to rendezvous with him, but they can't due to many people gathering up for their hero today.

Then, a news reporter comes up to Tony and said to the camera that his cameraman is holding, "Ryan Backdoid, KTGR News! The crowd has witnessed the fallen hero has risen again for as he single-handedly defeat the evil threat that's no more. Do you think you're only doing this so you can be 'Yo-Yo Boy' to the public again?"

Tony became nervous when the reporter asked that question, which he was torn on what more; fame and respect or his siblings. Then, when he saw Daryl from behind the crowd, Tony then decided what's his reason is.

He quickly grab the mic that Ryan is holding and answered in a serious tone in front of the camera, "The reason why I'm doing this is because I want to go back as Yo-Yo Boy once again..."

His older siblings became angry at first, thinking that fame and popularity has once again got over his head, but their anger turned into shock when Tony continued, "But I'm also doing this to learn from mistake from the past. I learned that being a hero isn't about fame, fortune, or popularity..."

"But it's our another self that wished to protect their loved ones and their country without boundaries," Tony explained, "Sure, I'm only 11 and I'm the youngest of my family, but whenever someone's in trouble, I will take their call for help and take it. Being a hero doesn't mean you have to be tall, short, have powers, and whatnots, but it's the inside that counts. And I couldn't found it without a few people in my life."

He turned around to Lee, Marc, Megan, and Daryl and said, "Right, guys?"

His sibling were moved by his reason, which they smiled at him for doing the right thing while Megan almost cried to his reason. But the one that moved at all is Daryl, as he was happy to see his partner, no, brother learns on what being a true hero is.

As he was finished, he was approached by Minnie, who was also moved by his reason as well and said, "Well then, 'hero'. Here's something to thank you for saving me." Suddenly, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, which quickly making him blush in embarrassment, much to his sibling's humor.

As he was continued getting autographs by his new fans, Jorgen appeared on the nearby alley, who also witnessed Tony's heroics and his speech, gave him a silent warning, "You may reclaimed your name, but the battle is only begun." Then, he poofs out of the alley, knowing what's going to happen next.

_A/N: Yikes! Wonder what he means by 'the battle is only begun'? To find out, tune in to the next chapter! And if you're wondering, you may find that same quote that Dr. Doofenshmirtz said to Tony in Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension. __And of course, this is the longest chapter I've ever written! But don't criticized the lame battle scene!__ Review and I'll see you later!_


	6. Fame, Fortune, and WOOHPing

_A/N: All right, next chapter coming it's way! Last time, Tony saved a lot of people from Doofenshmirtz's wrath, including one of the teachers of ToonSchool and Mickey's girlfriend, Minnie Mouse and he was named as a hero to the public once again! Will it affect his relationship with his siblings and his missions? We'll find out as we go to Chapter 5!_**  
><strong>

**ToonSchool: Old Town, New Faces**

**Fame, Fortune, and WOOHPing**

After the whole Doofenshmirtz fiasco yesterday, Lee, Marc, and Megan are headed to the entrance of their school, when they noticed that Tony and Daryl aren't with them today. As they entered the school, they saw something shocking, everyone playing the same yo-yo that Tony has yesterday and everyone is looking at Yo-Yo Boy's photos and videos at their cell phones.

Then, they saw 'Yo-Yo Boy' himself at his lockers signing some autographs to his enthusiastic schoolmates and Daryl who is trying to calms his brother's fans down.

The older siblings groaned at this as they walked to their celebrity superstar. "So, how's celebrity life?" Megan asked as Tony noticed his older siblings are standing in front of him.

"Uh, just good, that's all," Tony said as he continues to sign some more autographs, "And guess what, after Principal Shields saw me on TV yesterday, me and Daryl are finally off the hook about the ToonTown incident!"

"Yeah, that's nice," Lee said as he ignores his younger brother's quirks of being an overnight sensation, "T, are you sure this won't get on your head again? What about missions?"

"Oh, don't worry. I won't miss some," Tony quickly said to his siblings, which they know that he's ignoring them.

"Dude, you're taking this way too seriously all over again," Lee said in a serious tone.

"Yeah. What happens if you skip missions like last time?" Marc asked in a same tone.

"Don't worry! I won't," Tony responded, which makes his siblings happy at first, "But I can't on the next mission. I've got a live interview at 2 later."

When Megan was about to snapped, Daryl quickly ran to his twin brother and said, "Tony, you might wanna hurry. This next batch is getting restless."

"Okay. Thanks Daryl! Gotta go, guys!" Tony said as he went to his next batch of fans waiting for his autograph.

"You too?" Megan asked in shock.

"Don't worry, I'm not doing this to share Tony's popularity," Daryl reasoned to his older siblings, "I'm just doing this to help Tony get to class without getting trampled by fans."

Then, Daryl left as he helps his brother out. "Ugh! Can this day get any weirder?" Megan groaned in frustration.

"Hey, everybody! I just saw Yo-Yo Boy singing on the internet!" a boy called out to every Southdale students in the hallway, which cause everyone to rushed to the library in excitement. Confused at what the boy said, Lee, Megan, and Marc went to the school's library while Tony and Daryl do the same, knowing what the kid means.

When they got to the school library, they quickly gasped in shock at what they saw. They see Tony at some auditorium stage singing "Double Take", and what's more surprising is he sings in a perfect pitch. However, Tony and Daryl already know about that video because they were there during their 'field trip incident'.

"Uh, how did my baby brother got in there anyway?" Megan asked in confusion and shock.

"Forget how he got there, check out Tony's singing. He's not singing like a screeching cat before," Marc commented on Tony's singing voice.

"But, how did a video of him singing get on the internet somehow? And where?" Lee asked as Tony and Daryl chuckled in a nervous tone, hoping nobody knows their detour.

"Hehehe. We have no idea," Daryl said in a nervous tone before he angrily glared at Tony, thinking that he posts it, but he said, "It wasn't me! I didn't have my MPCOM or a video camera with me, remember?"

"Then, if you didn't upload it, then who did?" Daryl asked as he wondered who uploaded Tony's performance back at ToonSchool.

* * *

><p>"YOU DID WHAT?"<p>

Jimmy, Danny, Tommy, Buttercup, and Jake cried in shock and anger as they glared at the video's uploader, Bloo in their homeroom classroom with their homeroom teacher, who is still grading some papers after a recent test.

"Don't worry, I didn't upload it in the ToonSchool's school cafeteria announcement TV screens," Bloo answered, which the gang sighed in relief at first, until he continues in excitement, "I upload it to the Internet!"

"WHAT?" Buttercup cried in rage as she grabbed Bloo's 'collar' and she tries to punch him for uploading Tony's performance on the Internet without asking, until she was stopped by Jake who said, " Easy Buttercup, take a chill pill, why don't ya? Bloo, thanks to you, Tony is going to be swarmed by some of his new fans like bulls!"

"Come on, guys! Besides, can that kid get some 10 minutes of fame for once?" Bloo said to his friends, which they are still enraged and was about to clobber him. When Ash, Blossom, and Professor Oak entered the classroom and Ash quickly said, "I think that video wasn't necessary to get him pummeled by a mob of fans. You guys might want to check out the TV in the Chill Room, fast!"

Noticing Ash's surprised expression, the gang including SpongeBob quickly followed the three to the Chill Room.

When the ToonSchool gang and their teachers arrived at the Chill Room, they saw some of the students and other teachers, including Janitor watching a world news report on TV, unknown to them that the Snob Squad watches it from the entrance since they can't enter the Chill Room.

"And finally, once called to be fraud is no more when an 11 year old boy named Tony Clark or as Southdale calls him 'Yo-Yo Boy' stops a mad man from destroying his hometown in the process," the world reporter said to the public who is watching it, which the gang are shocked and surprised at their foreign friend's accomplishment, then she continues as she puts up a video of Tony, singing "Double Take" in ToonSchool, "And other than being an overnight hero sensation, he's also an overnight singing sensation on the web as an anonymous uploader puts a video of him singing one of the TV..."

As the reporter continues, Danny said, "Tony? He beat one of the Top 10 Worst (And Sometimes, Dangerous) ToonTown Villains of all time?"

"Uh, we just saw Dr. Doofenshmirtz's latest inator which is a not-so-lame and awesome giant robot on TV and he kick its butt in ten seconds. What did we saw back there, a unicorn fighting a zombie?" Timmy said in an obvious tone.

"But why's Dr. Doofenshmirtz at Tony and Daryl's hometown? I doubt that he's there for a souvenir for his daughter," June said as she mentioned Doofenshmirtz's only daughter, Vanessa.

"I think there's some connection between him and our drama and theatre teacher gone missing," Jimmy said in a suspicious tone, "And there's only one thing to connect this mysteries together."

"What are you talking about, Nerdtron?" Timmy asked in confusion.

"I'm talking about going to Tony and Daryl's hometown, Southdale to figure this out," Jimmy replied in a serious tone.

"WHAT?" his friends cried in shock.

"We don't have a choice," Jimmy said as SpongeBob, Professor Oak, and Janitor come out of the Chill Room, "Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to something and I don't think he would give up so easily."

"What do you mean? Tony puts him in custody, right?" Tommy asked in confusion.

Jimmy then answered in a serious tone, "Yes. But remember, Tony faced some tougher villains just like us. So, if Doofenshmirtz is in the same prison as his past villains he faced were, then there's a very slight chance that he'll escape."

As Jimmy continues to explain to his friends, the Snob Squad finished watching the report and starts their secret discussion about it.

"That's the same kid who ruined my favorite shirt from before!" Brad said as he became furious at Tony's reappearance on TV.

"And now we know where he and his twerpy brother live, I say its payback back from our last humiliation!" Vicky said in an evil ton as she cracked her knuckles together.

"Yeah. But one problem, we don't know where this Southdale city is," Mindy said to Vicky, "We don't even know what state are they living."

"I'll think of something," Vicky said as she stares at their rivals in an evil grin, "But I think those twerps might have some idea where he is."

Back to the ToonSchool gang, Jimmy finished explaining about Dr. Doofenshmirtz's sudden appearance in Southdale. "I still think this is bad idea, Jimmy. Besides, we don't even know where Southdale is," Danny said to Jimmy in a denying tone.

"Plus, it's still school hours. If we skip school, Vice Principal Prickley will bite our heads off!" Blossom said, reminding him about their strict vice principal.

"Although skipping school is a good idea," Bart said in a mischievous grin, but he quickly turned serious when Blossom glared at him in anger, "But we still think that this is a bad idea."

"We have to make risks if we want to know what Dr. Doofenshmirtz is planning," Jimmy said to his friends, "Even if we skip school, we have to get to Southdale! Even he's the worst villain of all time and gets his butt kicked by an anonymous semi-aquatic mammal; Tony can't stand a chance to stop him in Round 2."

"Yeah, but..." Mac said when three adults walk towards them.

"What are you still doing here, Ash? You and your friends are supposed to go to your next class in 15 minutes," Professor Oak asked as he and SpongeBob were about to go to their classrooms.

But, Jimmy said in the same tone, "Sorry, Professor. But Ash is coming with us to Southdale."

"What?" the teachers cried in shock as Janitor asked in confusion, "Why do you want to go to Southdale? If you do, can you get Yo-Yo Boy's autograph by any chance?"

Jimmy ignores Janitor's request and said, "Do you remember Tony Clark from our first day back here? I think he's still in danger."

"Danger? I know you only know him for 1 day, but why do you think he's in danger?" SpongeBob asked to one of his favorite students.

"Because I know that Ms. Minnie Mouse's disappearance and Doofenshmirtz's appearance at Southdale isn't just a coincidence. Something's wrong and I'm going to find out, even if you guys don't want to go," Jimmy said as he grabbed his backpack and walks out to the exit of ToonSchool.

"You can't go all by yourself!" Bubbles said in a worried tone.

"I've got to! If you guys don't want to, then I'll do this alone," Jimmy said as he left the hallways, but he was stopped by Ash, who quickly blocks the exit, "Ash, move! I'm going to be okay. You can go back to your classes."

"No," Ash denied as he placed his hand to his shoulder and said in a determined tone, "Because we're going with you. Right, guys?"

"What?" they cried in shock.

"Ash, I know you're always risk yourself to reach your goals, but why do you have to risk your grades to do this?" Professor Oak asked in a disapproving tone, as SpongeBob noticed the lights in the hallway is too dim and leaves Professor Oak's side to find a light switch.

"Sorry, Professor, but Jimmy's right. He may on to something about this and if we don't get to Southdale in time, our new friend is going to be in big time trouble," Ash said to his Pokémon Biology teacher.

Realizing that both boys are right, Timmy then said to Jimmy, "Well, I don't want to lose my new friend who likes Crash Nebula more than I do! I'm in!"

"Count me in, too," Danny said.

"We're in, too! Right, Stitch?" Lilo asked to her alien partner, which he agreed in an alien language.

"Well, I guess we can't change your mind about this. We're in, right girls?" Blossom asked to her sisters.

"Yup!" Bubbles said as she giggles in a cute voice.

"Duh, of course I do! I can't wait to give that doctor a knuckle sandwich!" Buttercup said as she punched her hand with her fist together.

"Count us in!" Tommy and Jake said in unison.

"Well, I guess I'm in, too," June said in a casual manner.

"And if Bloo's in, I'm in, too!" Mac said.

"Thanks, Mac!" Bloo said in delight.

Seeing that he can't change their minds about this, Professor Oak then smiled at their decisions and said, "I can't stop your final decisions, don't I? Okay, I can let you go, but I can't help you get you out of trouble when Prickley caught you sneaking out of school."

"But, how you guys get to Southdale anyway? It's 200 miles away from here," Janitor reminded the gang where Southdale is.

"Oh man, of course. And since I'm still grounded on using my inventions, how can we get to Southdale this second?" Jimmy asked in a desperate tone. Ash was about to suggest using some flying Pokémon, but he quickly stopped when he realized that Jimmy's right.

"Man, I wish we can get to Southdale fast!" Timmy said in frustration, although he said "I wish", he realized that his 'fairies' can't help him due to their busy schedules.

However, when SpongeBob tries to find a light switch, he found a strange button with a letter W in the middle of it. "Hmmm... I wonder where this came from," SpongeBob wondered.

Then, thinking it a light switch, he pushes the button, which makes a strange beeping sound, which the gang hears it. "Uh, is it me or did we hear a strange beeping sound just now?" Danny asked in confusion to his friends, which they nodded in agreement.

Before Jimmy tries to find the source of that sound, the lockers suddenly popped open by itself and it quickly sucks the students and teachers in it.

"What the heck?" Danny cried in shock before he sucked in to the lockers.

Then, it's Timmy's turn as he screamed in horror as he sucked into the lockers, then one by one, Blossom, Bubbles, Tommy, Mac, Bart, and Bloo are sucked in to the lockers, even Buttercup and Stitch's strength, and Jake's dragon tail can't hold on to the powerful vacuum force and also got sucked into it as well.

As the remaining students hang on to some closed lockers, Ash then saw Professor Oak got sucked in as well. "Professor!" Ash called when he accidentally released his grip to a nearby water fountain and also got sucked in along with him, even Lilo can't hold on much longer and joined with them into the lockers.

"Lilo!" June called in a worried tone as she tried to resist the sucking force with her enhanced strength, but like the others, she too was also sucked in as well.

"Oh, why did I pushed that stupid button?" SpongeBob said in dismay before he and Janitor sucked in to the lockers.

"Guys!" Jimmy cried in shock and worry when he noticed that his grip on the doorknob of another classroom, "Oh no!"

Before he could grab another object to hang on, his grip was quickly slipped from the doorknob, which he quickly screamed in horror as he was sucked in last. After that, the lockers that sucked the ToonSchool gang in closed by itself before Vice Principal Prickley takes a good look at the hallways, which he saw no one, even the Snob Squad, who was also sucked in with them, which he quickly shrugs it off and whistles as he went back to his office.

* * *

><p>At the island WOOHP security maximum prison, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is in his cell, wearing an orange WOOHP prison outfit and he is bored out of his mind as he's bouncing a ball against the wall in frustration after he was defeated by Tony.<p>

"Great. I can deal getting my plans ruined by Perry the Platypus, but being beaten by a kid? I don't think so!" Doofenshmirtz said to himself as he catches the ball with his hand and throws it against the wall once more, "If that Tony Clark kid didn't show up, I would get that Key no problem. But no! He showed up and humiliated me in front of the public! Oh, when get my hand on that kid, I'll-"

He was quickly interrupted when the ball he threw very hard hits him in the eye, causing him to cried in pain as he covered his injured eye.

"We don't mind hearing you pathetic cries for help, but we may offer you some assistance." Doofenshmirtz quickly turned around to see a 50 year old English man wearing the same prison attire as him outside of his cell.

"Wait, how did you get out?" Doofenshmirtz asked in confusion and shock as a woman in same attire joins the man's side and said, "We'll tell you as soon as you tell us how well you know about Tony Clark."

"Him? Well first of all, he ruined my plans to get the Key of Darkness when I get the chance! Second, he let me missed my schedule to defeat my nemesis back at Danville!" he said as he pulled out his organizer on the page that says "Build an inator and defeat Perry the Platypus".

"Well, don't worry. We know about this Tony Clark kid and that pesky spy agency that my no good brother runs," the man offered to Dr. Doofenshmirtz about Tony and WOOHP's info.

Now knowing what the man is going with this, Dr. Doofenshmirtz said, "Oh, I see where you're going with this! If you two help me on getting the Key of Darkness around Southdale, can you help me destroy that Tony kid if we get that chance?"

"Oh, it will be our pleasure," the man and woman grinned in an evil smile, as they we're about to break one of ToonTown's Dangerous Villain free.

* * *

><p>Back at the Clark residence, Tony was just finished his live interview as he and Daryl tries to shut the door full of crazed fan wanting his autograph, which they did in success.<p>

After they sighed in relief, they were welcomed by their parents, Cal and Karen Clark, as she holds a cake that says "Welcome Home, Yo-Yo Boy". "Hey, kids. Looks like you're on your live interview earlier," Cal said to his boys.

"And what better to say thank you and I'm sorry is to let you have some cake that I baked this morning," Karen said as she slices two pieces and gave them to Tony and Daryl.

"Don't mind if I do," Tony said as he's starts eating his cake in delight, while Daryl does the same in a calm manner.

"Hey, mom. When are Lee, Marc, and Megan get back from their classes?" Daryl asked to his stepmother.

"They said they're going to be there for a while. But don't worry, kids. We asked Principal Shields to let you skip school to let you focused on your busy schedule, and you're going to help him, right Daryl?" Karen asked back to her adopted son.

"I will. And I won't let him get into trouble, I promise," Daryl responded with a smile. Then, he and Tony continue eating their cakes in delight.

* * *

><p>At their bedroom, Tony is still resting from the events occurred from today while Daryl is still watching some news report on TV.<p>

"After what happened yesterday, I have a feeling that Doof guy isn't going to give up so easily, don't you think so, Daryl?" Tony asked in worry.

"Now that I think about it, I'm starting to think that Doof guy's 'Curse you, Tony Clark!' isn't too cliché anymore," Daryl replied in a same tone as his brother, "Even if you locked him behind bars, I doubt he won't give up so easily. But, why does he want to open the Door of Darkness anyway? World domination or defeating that platypus that he mentioned before?"

"Whatever it is, we'll be ready for him," Tony said to Daryl, "Well, I will be if my busy schedule keeps me in a rut. No offense, Daryl, but we need a team to help me cope up my schedule."

"Then we've got a team for you!"

The boys quickly shook up from a mysterious voice around the room and as they searched around the source, Tony quickly thought, _"Those voices, could it be...!"_

Then, a burst of pink clouded explosion appeared at their rooms, and when they uncovered their eyes from the explosion, Tony quickly gasped in shock for what he saw; Cosmo and Wanda dressed up as his personal assistant and stylist respectively in human from, with Poof disguised as a hair dryer that his mother is holding.

"I'm Cosmo!" he introduced himself to Daryl.

"And I'm Wanda!" she said next.

"And we're..."

Then, a neon sign that said "Tony's Bodyguards" appeared behind them and said in a welcome fashion, "His fairy bodyguards!"

Daryl then stood there in shock while Tony slapped his face in frustration, thinking that they lost it. "H-His what?"

"His fairy bodyguards, of course! We we're assigned to grant his every wish whenever he needs it," Wanda explained to Daryl.

"Plus, we have to protect him from thick to thin," Cosmo added, "And of course, that mob of fans that's about ready to maul him to bits!"

"Gee, thanks for the bodyguard support," Daryl said in a sarcastic tone.

Then, Tony interrupts their conversation and said, "Okay, before we go on, I have a question for you, guys. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"I know that my brother can keep a secret about you guys being fairies, but do you have to poof at my bedroom, where my parents is still downstairs waiting for you guys to be exposed?" Tony exclaimed in a paranoid tone.

"Don't worry, Tony. We're the master of disguise!" Cosmo said in pride.

"But the truth is we don't know why our supervisor wants us to protect you and reveal us to your brother for no reason," Wanda explained in a worried tone, "He's been acting kinda funny ever since he interrupted your trilogy wishes."

Knowing that the cloaked muscle guy from his dreams is their supervisor, Tony said in a sarcastic tone, "The next time he visits here, maybe I could give him a thank you note that says "You're a big-faced jerk!" at the back of it."

Suddenly, Tony's closet begins to make some banging sounds, which startles the boys and the disguised fairies a lot.

"What was that?" Cosmo asked in a scared tone while hiding behind Wanda.

"Maybe it's just some rats. Tony is not good at cleaning at himself, you know?" Daryl reasoned to the fairies, which he dismisses it when the banging grew louder, which startles the gang even more.

"W-Whatever it is, it's either a really big rat or something tells me that this ain't going to be pretty!" Tony said as he and his friends braced themselves for what coming for them from the banging closet.

_A/N: Oh no! Is Doofenshmirtz out for revenge to Tony? And what happened to the ToonSchool gang and the Snob Squad? Find out in the next chapter! Right now, review and I'll see you later!_


	7. Not So Lying Game

_A/N: All right, next chapter! Last time, the ToonSchool gang including the teachers have been abducted while Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof revealed themselves to Daryl! How's going to affect Tony's popularity? Here comes Chapter 6!_**  
><strong>

**ToonSchool: Old Town, New Faces**

**Not-So-Lying Game**

At WOOHP headquarters in Southdale, 6 mysterious figures quickly fell down through the WOOHP tunnel in front of Jerry's desk, which revealed to be the Snob Squad after getting sucked by the lockers back at ToonSchool.

"Uhh, what happened?" Vicky asked in a dazed tone, when she quickly came to her senses that they aren't in ToonSchool anymore, "And more importantly, WHERE ARE WE?"

"Whoa, it looks like we're some kind of UFO," Dash said in a scared tone.

"Oh man! I bet some aliens are trying to dissect us for their experiments!" Brad said in the same tone as Brad, only with panic, "I hope they don't dissect my pretty face!"

"Oh, grow up, you two! So, how do we get out of here?" Mindy calmly asked to Vicky.

"Yes, I can't stay here any longer. I've got a polo lesson in 1 hour," Eustace said as he pulled out a long-handled mallet for his mentioned game.

"Plus, I have to go back to my mansion tonight! I'm having a fancy Eastern cuisine for dinner and Japanese dancers for entertainment," Princess said in her usual snobby self.

"Don't worry, I can think of some- Well, hello. What's this?" Vicky said in an evil grin as she saw a small blue robot gliding over in front of them.

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert," it said.

"We're supposed to be scared of that? Oh, puh-lease," Mindy said in a disbelief tone.

"What's the matter? Did you're big torso run off to your Mommy?" Dash said as he and the Snobs laughed at the small robot, which they unknowingly made it angry.

Suddenly, the robot quickly stretches to double the size of the Snobs and quickly transform into a powerful and menacing humanoid robot, which the Snobs except Vicky are scared of the transformed robot. "Oh, look at that. There it is. Hehehehe. RUN!" Dash cried as the Snobs ran away from the menacing robot, except for Vicky who is still standing up to it.

"Oh, come on! Are you just gonna run from that old bucket of bolts?" Vicky angrily asked to her fleeing comrades, when the guard robot fires a laser to Vicky, which it misses but leaves a burnt hole on the floor, which she also became scared after that, "On second thought, I'll join you. AHHHHHHH!"

The robot then chases the Snob Squad around WOOHP while firing lasers at them.

* * *

><p>Back at the Clark's home, Tony and Daryl braced themselves with a broom and a curtain rod while Cosmo and Wanda are also prepared themselves for what's coming at them.<p>

"Oh man. Whatever inside in my closet is not friendly," Tony said.

"Don't worry, Wanda! I'll protect you," Cosmo said as he pushed Wanda in front of him, which acts as his human shield, much to his wife's dismay.

As they braced themselves, Tony's closet suddenly popped open and quickly blasted some kids, beings, and adults out of his closet, which they grunted and groaned in pain on the floor next to Tony after that. When the gang takes a closer look, they quickly gasped at their mysterious guests.

"Jimmy, Jake, Danny?" Tony cried in shock.

"Tony?" Jake, Danny, and Jimmy also cried in shock.

"Ash, Blossom?" Daryl calmly said in shock.

"Daryl?" they cried in shock.

"Cosmo, Wanda, Poof?" Timmy cried in shock as well.

"Timmy?" the fairies cried.

"Janitor!" he called as he stood up with energy, "I win!"

Everyone quickly glared at Janitor in a weirded out look. "What? I thought we're playing a game," Janitor said in confusion.

Tony then ignores Janitor and asked to his guests, "Guys, what are you doing in my house? And more importantly, how did you guys get here?"

"Uh, I'm the one who's asking here, mister! What are you doing with my, um, godparents?" Timmy asked in anger as he recovers and marched down to Tony while he tries to hide his secret about his fairies right in front of him.

"Your godparents? You're talking about my bodyguards, Timmy! They're here because I need some protection from my new fans!" Tony said to Timmy, which he also hiding his secret about his 'fairy bodyguards'.

"Oh, so you're going all hero snob on me?" Timmy asked in anger.

"Oh, you're calling me a snob?"

Then, Tony and Timmy started to argue each other while Daryl and Wanda helped the students and teachers stand up as they scanned around their surroundings.

"Guys, how did you get here anyway?" Daryl asked to the gang in confusion.

"We have no clue. We were at ToonSchool trying to find a way to get to your hometown at first, the next thing we knew, we got sucked up by our lockers which opened by itself with no explanation and," Jimmy quickly explained to Daryl in panic at first, but then realized where they are as he slows down, "Somehow got from ToonTown to Southdale in a nick of time."

Jimmy then laughed in embarrassment, as Daryl wondered what Jimmy said about "lockers that opened by itself with no explanation".

Meanwhile, Tony and Timmy are still arguing about Cosmo and Wanda, asking each other about their lives, about Poof, and how they got them in the first place.

"Hey! My trilogy wishes we're much cooler than yours! There were volcanoes, bad guys, and I get to be a wizard who saves the world!" Timmy said to Tony in anger, "Well, until that big muscle-bound jerk, Jorgen Von Strangle ruin the whole thing!"

"Well, mine has big shadow monsters, creatures that I can capture and befriend, and get to be a jumping martial artist and a ninja!" Tony said back to Timmy, but he quickly slows down as he slowly realizes something, "And that muscle-bound cloaked guy ruined my dream."

Then, like reading each others' mind, they quickly gasped and shouts in anger, "I'M GOING TO GET THAT TWO-TIMING MUSCLE-BOUND JERK!"

"Okay, now if you're done squabbling, I suggest we better get back to the main subject," Daryl said as he pulls Tony away from Timmy, "Like how did they got here?"

"Oh, okay. So you guys said that you somehow got here from your school lockers?" Tony asked to the ToonSchool gang.

"Yeah, and it's not a fun ride especially someone's trying to pulled mine and Ash's pants while we're at the tunnels," Danny said in anger as he and Ash glares at Bloo.

"I have nothing to hold on, okay?" Bloo said in defense.

"Speaking of which, did you guys wear some belts before we got here?" June asked to the boys, which they looked at each other in panic, knowing that they left their belts at their house and apartment in a hurry.

Before they knew it, their pants fell down in front of their friends and their teachers, which they quickly burst into laughter as they saw Ash's boxers filled with Pikachu's faces and Danny's boxers filled Care Bear characters around it.

"Are those Pikachu and Care Bears?" Bubbles giggled as she continues to laugh along with her sisters, which the boys blushed in embarrassment as they pulled up their pants.

"Okay, can we get back on the subject here, people?" Daryl called to the gang when he stops laughing, "Sounds to me that you guys have been WOOHPed."

"Whooped? Is that some kind of deodorant?" Buttercup wondered.

"No, W-O-O-H-P-ed, WOOHPed. Somehow, you must have pushed some kind of secret button from WOOHP that lead you to our house," Tony explained, "Did you guys find any strange button around the school before this?"

Everyone shrugs their shoulders, knowing that they didn't see any button around the school, until SpongeBob spoke up, "Well, I did push a red button with a letter W before we got here."

Everyone including Tony and Daryl glared at the sponge until he continued, "I thought it was a light switch, okay?"

"Before you two go on, what's going on here and who are you really?" Professor Oak asked in suspicion, knowing that they're hiding something.

Ash then tries to defend their secret as he said, "What are you talking about, Professor? There's nothing going on, really!"

Jimmy, Danny, Tony, and Daryl covered their faces in dismay over Ash's attempt to hide the Clark boys' secret.

"Secret tunnels, mysterious buttons that sends someone on the other side of the world, we know you're hiding something, plus we even know that Jimmy and Janitor can't built all this! This is much better than their old and burnt out inventions," SpongeBob said.

"Thanks," Janitor and Jimmy said in gratitude at first, but then they realized what he said. "Hey!"

"And after we saw Tony's unsuspecting victory over a giant robot and that secret tunnel, we know there something's going on. Unless you kids tell us what's going on, you're not leaving this room until you tell us the truth," Professor Oak said as he and SpongeBob blocked the door of Tony's bedroom.

Then, it's Bart's turn to defend Tony as he said, "Oh we have nothing to-"

"Stop." Tony stopped Bart as he gives up and said, "We can't hide it much longer since they're here with you, guys."

"Tony, you're not seriously think-" Daryl said when Tony stops him.

"Sorry, Daryl. But they know too much," Tony said in defeat.

"I knew it! You're working for the Witness Protection Program!" Janitor quickly said to Tony.

"No, I'm not!" Tony said in annoyance, "Can you guys keep a secret like your students? I'm-"

"Tony, what's going on?"

He immediately stopped when he and Daryl became shocked as they heard their older siblings behind the bedroom door. "Tony, are you reading my diary again?" Megan shouted from the door as the boys began to panic.

"We can explain later, I promise!" Tony said as he and Daryl clean up the mess from their painful landing earlier. The ToonTown kids realized this and help them clean up as Tony quickly has an idea as he takes out a clipboard, a whistle, a pen, and a organizer from his closet and gave those respective items to the two teachers, Oak with a cell phone, organizer, and pen and SpongeBob with a clipboard, and Janitor with a whistle on his mouth, much to their confusion.

"Tony, if you don't open this door in 10 seconds, we're calling Mom about this," Marc said as they finishing up their cleaning, until Marc opens the door with his keys. "Tony, if you touch my computer to play some games again, I'll-"

Marc quickly stops when he saw not only Timmy and Tony's fairies in human form, but also the ToonSchool students and teachers, who are standing in a casual manner as Lee and Megan entered his room and saw them next. "What's going on here?" Marc demanded in confusion and shock.

"Nothing," everyone replied when Danny and Ash's pants fell again, revealing their embarrassing boxers in front of them.

"Are those faces of cute yellow mice and Care Bears?" Megan giggled at the sight of Danny and Ash's boxers, much to their frustration and embarrassment.

"Hey, guys!" Tony greeted in his usual cheery tone as Danny and Ash pulled their pants up again.

"Don't 'Hey, guys' on us, T! You've been flunking our missions so much, that we asked Sam, Clover, and Alex to help us! And they're in their college field trip to Paris by now!" Megan complained as she mentioned one of WOOHP's top super spy agents.

"Uh, dude. Who are they?" Lee asked as he pointed to the ToonSchool students and teachers.

"Uh, them?" Daryl said in a nervous tone, "Um, th-th-they are..."

"My posse!" Tony quickly said while protecting the ToonSchool kids' identity, "You know every celebrity needs a posse, a pet dog and... a blue deodorant mascot."

"Hey! Who are you calling-" Mac quickly covered Bloo's mouth before he could finish.

"Okay..." Megan said in an awkward tone, "I guess it sticks to the whole celeb perks."

"But, what's with four adults and a guy in a cheese head costume?" Lee asked as he pointed to the teachers and the disguised fairies, which SpongeBob became offended by that last comment.

"Uh, that's Tony's... publicity crew! Yeah, that's it! When I realized that I can't help Tony any longer, we hired a publicist, his personal assistant, a stylist, his very own manager, and his fitness trainer," Daryl lied so he can protect the teacher's identity, too.

Wanda also played along as she introduced herself, "Yes, I'm Tony's stylist, Madam Wandra Fairlingstone. Best in hairstyles and make-up of all time."

"And I'm Corsomo Crowingly, I'm his personal assistant!" Cosmo introduced himself, then he pulled out a PDA from his pocket, "And this is my Personal Digital Assistant, Philip!"

Then, thinking it's a phone, he tried to call with his PDA in stupidity, which Wanda quickly groaned in frustration after seeing this.

Then, Daryl pulled Janitor in front of his siblings and said, "And this is Jan... Itour. John Itour. He's Tony's fitness trainer. The best in the business."

"Uh, yes. I'm the best. Now drop and give me 50!" Janitor shouts at Daryl.

"Dude, you're a fitness trainer, not a military sergeant," Daryl corrected him, but he didn't listen.

"Now, soldier!" Janitor shouts even more in a strict tone. No choice but to play along, he quickly get down and tries to do 50 push-ups, which Jimmy and Tommy covered their faces in dismay at Janitor's poor attempt to act like a fitness trainer.

"And we have Samuel Oaken and Spongei Squaron. Mr. Oaken's my manager while Mr. Squaron is my publicist," Tony introduced to them to Professor Oak and SpongeBob, who are still confused and was about to tell them who they really are, but Tony silently plea not to tell them about themselves.

Having no choice but to play along with Tony's lying game, they greeted his siblings as their fake alter egos while having second thoughts about this.

"Uh, T. If he's your manager, then why is he wearing a lab coat?" Lee wondered.

Then, Tony starts to get nervous when Lee asked him and shuttered, "Uh, b-b-because h-he's also a-"

As Tony tries to make up an excuse for his 'manager's' attire, Ash quickly responds, "Professor!"

"Doctor!" Tony said in unison with Ash.

Realizing their mistake while Lee stood there in confusion, they quickly corrected, "Doctor and a Professor in Medicine!"

Professor Oak and Lee stared at them in shock and confusion as Mac, Tommy, Bart, Blossom, Lilo, Danny, Daryl who is still doing push-ups, and Jimmy, who said, "Gas planet," slap their foreheads in embarrassment.

"Okay," Lee said in a awkward tone, "This day just get any weirder and weirder."

Then, Megan pull Tony away from his 'crew and posse' and said, "Tony, you're letting this fame get over your head again."

"No, I'm not!" Tony denied, "I'm still keeping it real."

"Uh, Daryl just hired you a personal assistant who can't use a PDA right and that fitness trainer who acts like a military sergeant, and a publicist who's wearing a cheese-headed costume!" Marc reminded him, "How's that keeping it real?"

Megan then decides to change the subject as she said, "Whatever. We'll tell you what the mission is, that-"

Her conversation was interrupted when they heard Tony's phone ringing. He picks it up and answered, "Hello?"

"A music video, about me?" Tony said on the phone as his siblings watched in frustration, "That's great! I'll meet you there! See ya!"

His siblings became more agitated when he accepted the music video offer as Lee said, "Tony! Your fame has completely let you jump off the tracks here! What about our missions?"

When he noticed that room is getting more chaotic, he decided to put Daryl, the ToonSchool students and staff, and his fairies out of his lying game as he said, "Oh, don't worry. I'll be there and I won't- RUN!"

Tony quickly ran out of his bedroom while Daryl told them to follow him as the gang followed the panicked kid. As Daryl exits the room, he quickly apologized, "Sorry about this, guys! We'll be back later!"

"Tony!" Megan shouts to his younger brother in anger, "Anthony Clark! Get back here! What about our mission?"

* * *

><p>At WOOHP headquarters, it is under attack as a swarm of locusts attacks the WOOHP agents which Dr. Doofenshmirtz controls as Sherry and Terrence got out of the broken wall of one of the WOOHP labs.<p>

"We got it! The map to where the key you're looking for," Sherry said in victory.

"Ha! And it's all thanks to my Locust Control-inator!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz declared as he shows a headphone-like helmet to the evil siblings.

"Do you have to add your every inventions' name to inator?" Terrence asked in annoyance.

"Yes, yes I do," Dr. Doofenshmirtz replied.

"Quit your childish squabbles already and let's move already," Sherry said, "We've got to get out of here before-"

She stops in mid-sentence when she, Terrence, and Doofenshmirtz heard 6 kids screaming, revealing to be the Snob Squad who quickly turned to the hallways where the bad guys are to evade the guard robot that was chasing them.

"Is it gone yet?" Mindy said in a scared tone.

Vicky searched around the hallway to check if there no signs of the robot who they trying to avoid and said, "I think it's gone. And this wouldn't happened if that Clark brat and his brother with a big scythe humiliate us in front of public! Makes me wished that twerp, Tony Clark didn't exist in the first place!"

"Well, we'll make that wish come true if you do us a little favor," Terrence said as the Snobs turned around to see him, his sister, Sherry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz standing right next to them. "Do you know about the Key of Darkness?"

"That key that can use to open the Door of Darkness back at ToonSchool?" She quickly thought of it first, and then she and her fellow members smiled an evil grin as she said, "Yeah, we know a little about it. What's in it for us?"

"Oh, you'll see..." Terrence said in a evil tone, when the same guard robot that the Snob Squad is avoiding appeared behind Terrence, which Sherry, Doofenshmirtz, and the Snobs looked at it in horror. "It's right behind me, isn't it?"

Everyone nods yes as Terrence turned around and see the giant robot behind him before it quickly chase him, his sister, the mad scientist, and the Snobs around WOOHP again.

_A/N: Oh man, I was hoping to add a special number, but I'm running out of time! Can the ToonSchool gang get back to ToonTown before anyone finds out they're missing? And will Tony's fame will affect his sibling bond? And more importantly, now that the three villains and the Snob Squad teamed up and stole the map that might lead to the Key, what going to happen now? The answer all lies in the next chapter! Review and I'll see you later! _


	8. Tony's Big Break

_A/N: Last time, Tony and Daryl reunites with the ToonSchool students, but unknown to them, the Snob Squad has teamed up with the villains and stole a mysterious map that could lead to an important object. To find out, here's Chapter 7!_

_Warning: Tearjerker scene alert! Prepare to get some tissues, people!_**  
><strong>

**ToonSchool: Old Town, New Faces**

**Tony's Big Break**

As the gang headed to Tony's music video set, Tony and Daryl explain to the ToonSchool adult who they really are and why did they didn't tell anyone about them.

"I can't believe that you're working as a secret spy agent," Janitor said, "That is so awesome! Did you know that I was once a secret agent like you guys?"

"Yeah, until you literally blew off the ceiling with that grappling gadget," Daryl chuckled as he mentioned about Janitor's failed gadget, "You're lucky that Mr. Squarepants is there to break your fall."

"Yeah, thanks," SpongeBob said in a sarcastic tone.

"But, guys. You don't have to tell anyone that I'm a spy," Tony said as his expression turned into serious, "I know you guys are teachers, but if you guys do, Jerry will kill me!"

Then, Jimmy and Ash came behind him and the boy genius said to the teachers, "I know this is hard to believe, but he's right. We just saw him beat up the Snob Squad with his spy gadgets." Then he realizes what he said to the teachers, who were glaring at him on why he didn't tell them about that in the first place and sheepishly said, "Which I shouldn't tell you in the first place. Hehe."

"Plus, we just saw him kicked Dr. Doofenshmirtz's big mecha's butt with his yo-yo which has a stronger string as the regular yo-yo back at ToonSchool, remember?" Ash reminded.

Realizing those recent events that involve Tony are impossible to do for an 11 year old boy, they decided to believe their story.

"Okay, we'll believe you. But we don't want any part of this that involves putting us in danger," Professor Oak said to the kids, "And by the way, 'Doctor and a Professor in Medicine'? Really?"

"We panicked, okay!" Tony said as he and the rest of the gang are almost at the music video set.

* * *

><p>At the other side downtown at Southdale, Minnie is calling her boyfriend, Mickey by the phone, telling him about what happened yesterday including Tony's heroics. When her conversation with him is interrupted as she saw three shadows by the alley.<p>

As she takes a peek, her eyes widen in horror when she saw not only Dr. Doofenshmirtz, the Snob Squad, and the evil Lewis siblings, but she also saw the stolen map from WOOHP, the very same map of the Key of Darkness.

Now knowing that they will find the Key without a problem, she quickly flees the scene and tries to find help about this.

* * *

><p>As they arrived at the set of his 'Yo-Yo Boy' music video, Tony is reading some lyrics for the song in his trailer while dressing up in his Yo-Yo Boy outfit from before.<p>

"You're kidding me, right?" June asked in a disbelief tone as she saw Tony's ridiculous superhero outfit.

"What? It suits the whole hero thing," Tony said in confusion.

Then, Jake walks by as he reads the copy of the lyrics of the song for the video. "Nice lyrics, dude. But I don't think it's you, man," Jake commented on his outfit and his song.

Realizing that he is right, he quickly ruffled up his hair to return it back to his favorite hairstyle. "I know, but I only doing this because my fans. I didn't asked for this, I just want to be recognized who I am, not this," Tony said in worry.

"Well, if you don't want it, then why didn't you tell this to Lee and the others before you got the chance?" Tommy asked.

"Cause if I do, everyone would treat me as a fraud again. I don't want that," Tony explained to his friends, "It just that... I'm scared."

"You, scared?" Bart asked in a disbelief tone, "But, you beat the Snob Squad and Dr. Doof's robot no problem. How could you be scared?"

"In kicking villains' butt, no sweat. But being true to myself, I don't think so," Tony answered, "It's just that I'm living in my brothers and sister's shadows so much, that I never get to do anything right. But when Daryl arrives in my life, it's like my worries fade away."

Then, he stared at Daryl outside, waiting for him to finish dressing up and rehearsing the song and continued, "Not only he's my good luck charm, but he's like a caring twin brother that I never had in the first place. Sure, he's bossy and a killjoy, but deep down, he's cool and caring, and he never left my side the whole time. When I looked at him yesterday, he gave me the courage to stand up and be myself once for a while."

"I'm guessing your brother is the only thing that keeps you going," Danny said.

"Yeah. I just wish I have a chance to tell him that, even though we're not on the same blood, you're part of the family through thick and thin," Tony said, "And even I call you 'mean' and 'killjoy', the truth is you're my brother and I'll always care about you till the end."

Unknown to him, Daryl eavesdrops Tony's confession about him behind his trailer and left the trailer as he quietly said to Tony, "Thanks, Tony."

"Hey! Are these instruments working?" Timmy called as Tony and his friends noticed that he found some guitars, keyboard, and some drums. He then played a few beats in the drums, which the others are impressed of his drumming skills.

"Sweet beats, Timmy," Tony said in an impressed tone.

"Thanks, T," Timmy said as he toss a guitar to Danny, "Here, Danny! Show him how you rock as a lead guitarist!"

"You got it!" Then, Danny played a few chords on the guitar, which impress Tony a lot.

"Hey, guys. How about we show Tony what Toonsters are made of?" Danny asked to his band mates, which they agreed and went to their respective instruments with Bubbles on the mic. Then, they start their performance with "We Got the Party (With Us)".

**Bubbles: **(singing) _Come on guys tell me what we're doing_

_We're hangin' around when we could be all over the place_

**Danny: **(singing) _The sun is shinin' just the way we like it_

_Let's get out of this hallway_

_Show the world our face_

Tony became more impressed as the band plays.

**Bubbles: **_It's Friday but there's nowhere to go_

_Anywhere is cool but we're not going home_

**Jimmy: **(singing)_And we can do anything we wanna do_

_It's all up to me and you_

Then, Danny flails his guitar like a rocker as they sang the chorus while Tony dances to the song.

**All: **_Turn this park into a club_

_the stars and lights and the moon is a vibe from above_

_These skateboard heels all right so cool_

_Everyone is waiting for us_

_Anywhere we are_

_Anywhere we go_

_Everybody knows_

_We got the party with us_

_Anywhere we are_

_Anywhere we go_

_Everybody knows_

_We got the party with us_

Tony quickly play an air guitar as the Toonsters was about to finish their performance.

_Oh oh..._

_We got the party, we got the party, we got the party, we got the party with us_

_Oh oh..._

_We got the party with us_

Tony quickly cheered in excitement as their performance end. "So, what do you think of us now?" Danny asked.

"Man, you guys are really good!" Tony said in awe, when he suddenly has an idea. "Hey, guys. Two questions, do you know that new show's song, "A Billion Hits"?"

The band looked at each other in confusion until June replied, "Yes, why?"

Then, Tony mischievously grins as he asked, "Do you guys want to be in my music video?"

The band became more confused as Tony continues to stare at them with his mischievous smile.

* * *

><p>At the set of 'Yo-Yo Boy's' music video, the director told everyone in the crew that there will be changes to the video, which gave the ToonSchool gang confusion about it.<p>

Unknown to them, Lee, Megan, and Marc in their spy suits are hiding in the nearby alley, waiting for their brother's appearance.

"They said that they're changing the concept of the video," Megan said after she's eavesdropped using her Eye-Tech, "What's going on?"

Before they can wonder more, the filming starts as the cameras focus on Tony, who's now wearing a black leather jacket under his yellow shirt along with the Toonsters, who are wearing same black jackets and some rocker accessories.

"Hit it!" Tony called to the band, which they start playing "A Billion Hits" while Tony starts to sing the beginning lines of the song.

**Tony: **(singing) _Didn't go nowhere, never left uh_

_You really thought that I was gone, gone, gone, gone_

_I heard you talking like I lost my swagger_

_Said I was over you were wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong_

Before the older Clarks don their criminal disguises, they quickly heard Tony singing the song, which like Daryl before, are so shocked, that they got out of their hiding place to see him sing.

_I'm always improving_

_Always on the move and_

_Working on my flow_

_To take it to the studio_

_This is not a comeback_

_Following my own path_

_Laying down the fat tracks_

_Still a music maniac_

Then, Tony quickly does a back flip as he sang the chorus.

_Whoa, well I know that I'll make it_

_Never put my head down_

_T-t-turn it up loud_

_Yeah, 'cause I don't have to fake it_

_If I keep on working it_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

Everyone, including the Clarks are beginning to clap at the beat of the song as he continues to sing while the Toonsters continue to play with their instruments and backs him up as back-up singers.

_Whoa-o-o-o-o That's what I'm gonna get_

_Whoa-o-o-o-o_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeah, 'cause I know that I'll make it_

_Overload the internet_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

Tony quickly bows down as the crowd quickly makes applause for their performance as their filming ends. The Toonsters and the rest of the gang gathered up to celebrate for their success.

"Man that was sick, yo!" Jake said.

"Now that's what I called setting the stage on fire!" Timmy said in a cool tone.

"Fire? Oh, I'll help!" Cosmo said as he's about to take out his wand, when Wanda, Tony, and Timmy cried, "No!" before they tackle him to stop him from setting the stage on fire literally.

"Man, does this day get any better!" Bloo said when a big shadow covers him and his friends. "Hey! I said better, not worst!"

Tony became confused at first, but his confusion turned into fear when he turns around and saw not only his boss' evil siblings, Terrence and Sherry on the stolen WOOHP helicopter, but also Dr. Doofenshmirtz and the Snob Squad, which the gang and his siblings also does the same and became shocked as well.

"Terrence, Sherry!" the Clarks cried in shock.

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz!" the ToonSchool gang cried in unison with the Clarks.

"Hello, spies. So nice to see you again," Sherry said to the Spiez, "Unfortunately for you, this will be your last!"

"What are you talking about?" Lee asked. "And why did you guys release Doof guy in the first place?"

_"First place? What are they talking about?" _Tony thought in confusion as Doofenshmirtz snapped, "Hey! I have a full name, you know!"

"Whatever. But more importantly, why did you break in to WOOHP and stole one of the unidentified map in the WOOHP lab?" Megan asked in anger.

"And what are you Snobs doing here anyway?" Jimmy added in confusion.

"That's for you twerps to figure it out!" Vicky said in an evil grin.

"Now if you excuse us," Terrence said as he takes out an eerie big black key that looks similar to the Keyblade and showed it to the kids, "We're on our way to world domination!"

Everyone except Lee, Marc, and Megan became shocked at what Terrence has in his hand as he and the villains left on helicopter. "No... H-H-He's has the Key!" June said in a scared tone.

"Huh?" the Clarks asked in confusion.

"I heard about it, but I thought I never seen it," Jimmy said in the same tone as June's.

"What? What is it?" Tony asked as he's getting impatient.

"He has the Key. The Key of Darkness," Jake declared in the same tone, "The Key that would open the door to destruction."

"WHAT?" Tony and Daryl cried in shock as Jake said the object's name.

"That's the Key of Darkness? A key that big?" Tony exclaimed in shock.

"And nobody told us it's in Southdale all this time?" Daryl added.

"Don't look at us! We're surprised and shocked as you are," Bart said.

"Whatever they are planning, they're not getting away with this," Tony said as he runs out of the set, "Let's stop them before th-"

"Not so fast, Tony!" Lee, Megan, and Marc stops his tracks as Marc said, "This is what we've been trying to tell you! Terrence and Sherry break out of prison along with that Doofenshmirtz guy and they stole the map that Sam, Clover, and Alex found at the WOOHP lab."

Tony became shocked when he hears about this. "What! How come I didn't know about this in the first place?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe you were too busy doing interviews and commercials instead of sneaking in and helping us defeats those malfunctioned guard robots back there!" Lee shouted in anger.

"Oh," Tony said as he realized that he wasn't there during those mentioned events.

"Tony! We're starting to think that you're starting to love being Yo-Yo Boy so much, that you're beginning to abandoned our missions and focus on your 'hero' life," Marc said.

"So what?" Tony asked.

"So, you're letting fame go over your head so much, that you're starting to act like a celebrity snob like last time again!" Megan reasoned to Tony.

"What? That's you think of me?" Tony asked in shock and anger.

"Yeah! You're ignoring our calls for help, avoid getting WOOHPed, and hired some of your 'publicity crew' and your posse so you would get some more attention!" Lee explained.

"Hey! What do you mean 'hired'?" Timmy and Bart snapped at Lee.

Now that he thought about it, he wasn't WOOHP at his interviews earlier, but he quickly forget it for a while and said to his siblings, "I can't believe you're still think I want this all! Maybe you're just jealous of me for being a hero in the public instead of being an invisible and never to be seen spy all the time!"

"Just listen to yourself! You don't know what you've becoming!" Marc said, "That's it! You're coming with us whether you like it or not!"

"Just listen to me for once!" Tony snapped.

"No! You listen to us! You're starting to act like a jerk after that heroic event that you do yesterday! And if we want to get that map back, you're coming with us!" Megan demanded.

"But-"

"NO MORE WORD OUT OF YOU, ANTHONY CLARK!" the older Clarks shouted at Tony in a more strict tone, "WE RATHER BE JERKS THAN TO LET YOU BE A CELEBRITY SNOB THAT DIDN'T TREAT US LIKE TRASH!"

Now offended by their words, Tony became enraged and said, "You rather have a brother that didn't treat you as trash, huh? Well, congratulations. You've made your wish. I'm out of your life, forever."

Then, he left the set in anger as the ToonSchool students and teachers, who witnessed the Clarks' argument, followed him in worry. Realizing what they said to him, Daryl left the set with his usual cold mood.

"Wait, Daryl! Could you do something to Tony?" Lee asked in shock, "He's turning into a celebrity jerk!"

With no emotion to his older step-siblings after that, he turned around and said in a cold tone, "What are you talking about? You're the jerks, not him."

Shocked at what the matured 11 year old said to them, Lee, Marc, and Megan tries to call him and Tony back, but it was no use as Daryl left the set with Tony and the rest of the gang, leaving the older Clarks shocked and abandoned.

_A/N: Looks like Lee, Marc, and Megan finally faced the truth. Will they get their heads back together to get their little brothers back? And will Tony, Daryl, and the ToonSchool gang stop the villains in time? Tune in to the next chapter to find out! Review and I'll see you later!_


	9. Return of the Heartless

_A/N: Last time, the villains finally have the Key! Will the good guys get the Key back before it's too late? And will Lee, Marc, and Megan learn that they are the real jerks to Tony all this time? The first climax is here on Chapter 8!_**  
><strong>

**ToonSchool: Old Town, New Faces**

**Return of the Heartless**

Back at the Clarks' house, Tony arrives at his backyard and tries to find something at the ground. Daryl, the students and the teachers arrived next as they saw Tony at the ground.

"Uh, dude. After what happened back there, you're seriously thinking you're going to have your funeral this early," Bart said in confusion.

"I'm not. I'm looking for the switch that could lead me to the underground hangar of our jet," Tony said as he continues searching.

"You have a jet under your own backyard?" Timmy said in shock and awe.

"Actually, a WOOHP spy jet. But you get an idea," Tony said as he returns to his immature prankster mood.

"So, wait! You're going to chase Dr. Doofenshmirtz, those old villains, and the Snob Squad all by yourself?" Jimmy asked in shock and anger.

"Who says that I'm going alone?" Tony said as he found the switch and pressed it, which the backyard suddenly turned into an elevator, bringing the kids and the adults underground. "After I saw those no-good Snobs working with Terrence and Sherry, I decided to get some back up. Plus, you guys want to beat up that Doof guy so bad, right?"

"Oh yeah! Now you're talking!" Buttercup said in excitement.

"Wait, so you're not a selfish celebrity jerk like you sibs called you?" Jake wondered.

"I'm only angry because they don't understand my true feelings," Tony explained, "They are so obsessed on letting me focused on many missions, that they have no time to let me say about myself for once."

"Whoa, I feel your pain, dude," Bart said, which to him, Tony's siblings are like his sister, Lisa.

"Even though I don't want them to be involved on this, I still need an army to take Terrence and Sherry down." Then he turned to the gang and plead, "Guys, you're the only one I can turned to! You said you trapped those darkness things back in where they came from and faced those Snob jerks, right? I faced Sherry several times with my siblings, beat Terrence when my spy boss lost his memories, and beat that Doof jerk down with one gadget. If we work together, we might able to get that Key back and put those villains in their place. If anyone here's chicken, I suggest you step back."

Everyone except Tony quickly froze at the elevator for a minute after his speech, until Jimmy raised his hand and spoke up, "I sucked the darkness back to the Box in my first days as a new student, and I can stop those guys from opening the Door. Count me in!"

"And those creeps mess with a wrong dragon to pick on. I'm in, yo!" Jake answered, which made Tony a little happy.

"And me and my... godparents can help, too!" Timmy said as he turned to his 'godparents', "Right, guys?"

"Right!" Wanda said.

"Copy that, good buddy!" Cosmo agreed.

"Poof, poof," Poof quietly said while still as a hairdryer.

"I'm in, too. Me and Stitch are unstoppable when it comes to saving the world. Right, Stitch?" Lilo asked to her alien partner, which he nods in determination.

"And Bloo isn't gonna do this alone, so I'm in, too," Mac said as he joined Bloo by his side.

"Thanks, Mac!" Bloo said.

"Hey! Do you know who you're talking to here? I'm in!" Danny said as he changes into Danny Phantom.

"Hey! Don't forget the PowerPuff Girls here! I can't wait to give that Dr. Doof a knuckle sandwich!" Buttercup said as she punched her fist to her hand, which Blossom and Bubbles agreed.

"Hey, I beat some nasty invisible monsters back in my hometown, I'm in!" June said as she cracked her knuckles together.

"Dude, I was born ready," Bart said as he gave Tony a high-five.

"Although I beat Team Rocket many times during my Pokémon journey, I faced some tougher bad guys than you faced. And I'll won't forgive them for those actions, either!" Ash said in determination.

Then, Daryl came up to his twin brother and said, "Tony, listen. I heard what you said back at the music video set and I would like to say thanks. To be honest, I was lonely at first. But after meeting you, I feel that my burdens lift away. What I'm trying to say, is that even though I always been bossy and negative to you all the time, the truth is I'm happy to be your brother, too. And I'll never leave by your side even if we argue."

"Thanks, Daryl," Tony said in delight, happy that his brother is on his side as always.

"We're in, too." The teachers' walks to them as the kids gasped in shock and confusion.

"I thought you said that you guys don't want any part of this that involves you guys in danger?" Tony asked in shock and confusion.

"Hey, when it comes to ToonTown in danger, I won't allow it," SpongeBob answered, "Plus, if you were my student, I can give you an A+ for that speech."

"Thanks," Tony said in gratitude.

"And I can't forgive them for kidnapping Ms. Mouse and stole that Key without remorse," Professor Oak said, "And even though I'm old, doesn't mean I can help you kids save the world."

"Thanks, Professor, it really means a lot to us," Ash said.

"And don't worry, secret agent Janitor is on the case, too," Janitor said as he took out the same grappling gun like last time, but Jimmy throws it away to prevent Janitor from shooting up the ceiling again.

Then, Tony quickly saw something outside the elevator and said, "Well, you guys prepare yourselves."

Then the elevator finally reaches its destination, the underground hangar of the WOOHP jet that Tony mentioned. "Cause it's time to fly."

Inside the WOOHP jet, everyone is buckling up as Tony takes the pilot controls while Daryl serves as his co-pilot. While they prepared themselves, Tony turned off his MPCOM so Jerry or his siblings won't track him down.

"Um, do you know how to pilot this jet?" Jimmy said in a worried tone after he was buckled up.

"Come on. I saw Lee, Marc, and Megan in the controls all the time. How hard can it be?" Then, as he starts the engines, they quickly felt a small bump as they saw through the window that the engines made a small blast as they saw black coming out of the turbines.

"Depends on what kind of 'hard' definition are you using," Tommy said in a same tone as Jimmy's. Ignoring that little mishap, the doors of the hanger is starting to open to the outside of it as Tony and Daryl prepare to take off as the ToonSchool gang and Timmy's fairies braced themselves. When the traffic lights of the hanger turned from red to green, the jet takes off through each gate from the underground hanger and in a few minutes later, the jet finally exits the hanger through the waterfalls of Southdale.

"Hang on, guys!" Tony called out to his friends as he pilots the jet, "Cause this is gonna be a bumpy ride!"

He then pushes one of the buttons from the controls, which puts it on hyper speed as the gang holds on. "Next stop, ToonTown!" Tony shouts as the jet disappeared through the sky with a ping as it heads straight to ToonTown.

* * *

><p>Back at WOOHP headquarters, Lee, Marc, and Megan are still getting over their shock and confusion on what happened back at the set of Yo-Yo Boy's finished music video.<p>

Jerry already noticed their shock and said, "Look, I know you're shocked about this. But you can't just sit here and just feel guilty about yourselves."

"But we do!" Megan said as she's about to cry in guilt, "What if Tony's right? Maybe that we're so jealous, that we acted like jerks in front of him."

"Yeah. Thanks to us, Tony, and even Daryl will hate us and won't forgive us about this," Lee said as he wipes his tears in guilt.

"And maybe, abandoned the team to focused on his new life as a celebrity instead of a spy," Marc finished as he covers his face in shame.

"I know. But we have got to focused on the mission first," Jerry said to the guilty spies, "You need to go to Southdale Museum to find clues on Terrence and his crime party went. In the meantime, I'll send Tony over here to give him some one-on-one chat with me."

But, when he pressed the button to WOOHP Tony in his office, nothing happens. "Huh?" Jerry wondered as he presses the button a few more times, "That's the second time the WOOHP tunnels aren't working."

After hearing this, Megan's guilt turned into anger as she wipes her tears and angrily said, "Wait! All this time, you couldn't WOOHP Tony because the tunnels are broken and you didn't tell us!"

"Well, it's working fine when I send all of you in here a few minutes ago," Jerry reasoned to the kids, which made them even more confused. Lee asked in confusion, "Then, why's is it only gone bonkers when you try to send Tony here and not us?"

Jerry thought about it, and was about to look at the maintenance of the tunnels, when a big explosion appeared at his office. When the smoke clears, a big muscle-bound man wearing a stretched-out black suit and holds a big staff with a yellow star at the top is standing where the explosion took place. His face looks much like Arnold Schwarzenegger.

"Okay, what's with the muscle guy appearing out of nowhere?" Lee asked in shock.

"I don't know." Jerry quickly pulls out his phone and calls for WOOHP security, "Attention WOOHP agents! We have a security bre-"

He was interrupted when the muscle guy snatched his phone and crushed it with only one hand. "Whoa! That guy's a superhuman or something!" Marc said as he was shocked and terrified at the same time.

"Who are you and how did you know about this organization?" Jerry demanded to the muscle man.

"I am Jorgen Von Strangle. Toughest bodyguard and spy agent of all time," the muscle man who is actually a fairy, Jorgen introduced himself in strict tone without revealing his true identity, "I'm the one who disable your 'WOOHPing' to that little Clark so all of you won't be endangered b-"

He was suddenly stopped when a hand whacks Jorgen's head with a pink purse. "Jorgen! Is this how we treat our hosts?"

The mystery whacker reveals to be Minnie Mouse, who got off his back and landed on the floor next to the Clarks.

"Y-You're that mouse from yesterday!" Megan said in shock.

"Yes, and I didn't have a chance to thank you spy children and WOOHP for rescuing me and those people yesterday," Minnie said to the spies in gratitude.

Jerry and the kids became shocked that Minnie knows about WOOHP. "Wait. How do you know about WOOHP and us being spies?" Marc asked in shock.

Minnie only replied by rolling her eyes to Jorgen, who was somehow knows about it in the first place and told Minnie about it. "What? I was asked by some mysterious guy to keep an eye out for Tony Clark and his spy life, okay!" Jorgen protested before the Spiez glared at him in anger.

"Okay. A vandal and a stalker. That should put him in the world's top 10 dangerous and annoying villains of all time," Lee said in a sarcastic tone.

"Anyway, why did you hack into the control systems of the secret tunnels so Tony wouldn't WOOHPed?" Marc demanded to Jorgen.

"I only did that because I don't want you interfering with his life!" Jorgen answered his face leaned on Marc's, which makes him more scared of him than before.

"You mean his 'celebrity life'? But why?" Megan asked when Minnie clapped her hands to interrupt their conversation.

"We know you kids have some more questions, but we don't have time!" Minnie said to the spies, "That map your agents found is a map of where the Key of Darkness is, which is in your hometown's museum secret storage vaults. And if they have that key, they will go back to ToonTown and open the Door of Darkness to unleash the darkness within that door!"

"Door of what?" Lee wondered.

Pretending it's a spy gadget; Jorgen used his wand to project the footage of the Key and Door of Darkness on the computer monitor. "That Door was actually the improved version of the Box that holds the dark monsters without hearts, the Heartless inside of it, the same creatures that the founder of ToonTown defeats them and seal it for good," Jorgen explained.

"But in order to let the Door remain sealed, he created the Key of Darkness and hides it in Southdale to prevent anyone from opening the Door ever again," Minnie continues to explain, "But, there is a price after my boyfriend creates the Key, once the Door opens, nobody can ever seals it even with the key."

"What?" the spies cried in shock.

"Then if those things such as the Heartless are true, then how do you close it?" Megan asked in panic.

"He already aware of its price, so he chose a young child who bonded both the light and darkness who can wield the Key and seal it once and for all," Minnie responded, "However, the Heartless knows about that child and will stop at nothing to destroy them. In order to protect his identity, he asked Jorgen here to send his trusted bodyguards 3 years ago to protect him until the time is right."

"He let me send those 3 to WHAT?" Jorgen cried in shock, which the spies realized that he has no clue what's happening either.

Minnie ignores Jorgen's shock as she continues, "And we know that person saves the world in secret and can never show his face to the world. I was planning to go to Southdale to be a damsel-in-distress, but my plans were interrupted when Dr. Doofenshmirtz captured me and almost forced me to tell where the Key is."

"But our brother, Tony just saved you, right?" Lee asked.

"Tony? I heard about him and your adopted brother, Daryl from my boyfriend that they visited the school I'm teaching for, ToonSchool," Minnie wondered, which the Clarks became even more surprised as they heard that their younger brothers visited ToonSchool and they don't, "Plus, he mentioned to me that your brother has a great singing voice back at the auditorium."

"So that's where that video came from," Marc mentioned.

Then, Jerry heard a ringtone from his wallet communicator and answered, "What is it?"

"Sir, it's about the break in, we found out that a big black key artifact is missing from the vaults," the agent explained to Jerry, which the rest heard it and cried, "Black key?"

"Oh no! They must have the Key of Darkness! And they must be headed to ToonTown to open the Door!" Minnie said in panic.

"Looks like we know where Terrence, Sherry, and the rest are," Lee said in determination.

Jerry tried to WOOHP his agents to ToonTown, but he was denied access. "Oh my! Terrence must have hacked into the control system before he left," Jerry said to the spies in shock.

"Then, send us a jet to ToonTown, ASAP!" Megan demanded to Jerry.

"Sorry, some kids who were with them destroyed all of the jets and vehicles in WOOHP," the agent said through Jerry's wallet, "Except the one at the Clark residence that suddenly took off."

"What?" Lee and Marc cried in shock, knowing who used it.

"Jer, try to find Tony now!" Megan demanded as Jerry follows, but he quickly gives up when the computers and their GPS can't find Tony anywhere.

"He must have turned off his MPCOM, I can't pinpoint his signal," Jerry said.

"Oh man. You're telling me that Tony already knows about this and went straight to ToonTown to get that Key back?" Lee said in panic, "Tony can't stand a chance against Terry and Sherry alone!"

"Well... According to the security tapes, he let 21 people in the hangar with them," the agent said as he rolled footage of Tony, Daryl, the fairies in disguise, and the ToonSchool students and teachers in the hangar.

"What? What are those 2 doing there?" Jorgen said as he referred to Cosmo and Wanda on tape.

"And more importantly, why he let his posse and his publicity crew into a secret hangar with him?" Megan wondered.

"We have no time for that. Right now, we have to find a way to get to ToonTown!" Marc reminded them.

Then, Jorgen raised his big wand and said, "Don't worry, my 'staff gadget' will get us to ToonTown in time."

"Which by the way, how can you invent a big staff-like gadget that lets you get here without a tunnel or a secret passageway?" Marc asked in a suspicious tone.

He panickly thought about this and said in a stupid manner, "Uh, internet?"

"Okay..." Megan said in an awkward tone, still not convinced of Jorgen's answer.

"Can we talk later? Cause right now, we have to get that Key and our brother back!" Marc said in determination.

Then, Minnie walks by and said, "I have to admit, your little brother reminds me of my boyfriend many years ago."

"So you're saying you're old?" Lee asked when Minnie whacked him with her purse, offended by that last comment.

"Let's go! To ToonTown!" Jorgen said as Marc, Megan, Jerry, and Minnie prepared themselves while Lee continues to wince in pain. And at the strike of his 'gadget', they disappeared in the explosion of his staff.

* * *

><p>Outside of ToonSchool, Tony and the rest of the gang got out of the camouflage jet to avoid attention and quietly sneak in to the school to get to the school warehouse.<p>

At the warehouse, we saw Terrence holding the Key with his sister by his side in front of the Door of Darkness, Dr. Doofenshmirtz working on a laptop for something, and the Snob Squad are guarding the Door so no one can interfere.

"Hey, it's been 1 hour! When will you open the Door already?" Vicky asked as she's getting impatient.

"Would you be quiet? As soon as Doofenshmirtz is done with the WOOHP tunnels, we can unleash the Door's powers to the whole wide world!" Terrence declared.

Then, they hear a beeping tone at Doofenshmirtz's laptop and said, "Okay! It's ready to go!"

"Yes, looks like we're all set, Terry. I can wait to see what's behind that Door," Sherry said in excitement.

Then, they quickly gathered up to the door as Terrence points the Key to the Door's keyhole, "The Door That Contains the Evil Power of All!"

"Yes," Sherry agreed, "One Door to rule them all, One Key to find them, One Door to bring them all and in the darkness bind them!"

"What are you two? A Lord of the Rings fanatic?" a young male voiced said to the siblings, which they and the other villains turn around and saw Tony, Daryl, Jimmy, Bart, Danny, Timmy, Jake, June, Ash, Tommy, Mac, Bloo, Lilo, Stitch, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Cosmo, Wanda with a hairdryer disguised Poof in her hands, SpongeBob, Professor Oak, and Janitor, who arrived at the warehouse in a nick of time. "And I already heard that lame version of that line from the Snobs already," Jimmy mentioned.

"Hey!" Vicky snapped.

"You!" Terrence growled at their appearance, "How did all of you get here?"

"That's for you to figure it out while we're going to stop you!" Danny said as he turned into a ghost as Jake turned into a dragon. Then, Daryl summons his scythe to battle while Tony, June, Stitch, and the PowerPuff were doing karate poses, which they are ready for combat.

"What's this? Some kids and adults are trying to stop us? Puh-lease," Terrence said in a mocking tone.

"You may be laughing now, but you might wanna give it up in 10 seconds! You're outnumbered!" Tony called to the villains.

"Oh no. They're only 9 of us and 21 of them, whatever will we do?" Sherry said in a fake scared tone, "Oh, wait. Maybe this will!"

She quickly pulls out a remote and pushes it, which activated a green laser shield cage, which it traps the kids and the teachers inside of it.

Danny tries to use his ghost powers to get through the shield, but he was quickly shocked when he even tries to. "Oh, man! This shield must be ghost-proof!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz laughed at their captives and said, "Hahaha! I knew you would do that! Who's laughing now?"

"Well, nicely done, Doofenshmirtz. We couldn't done it without you," Terrence congratulates the mad scientist.

"Wow, thank you. You know, I always like you," Doofenshmirtz said.

"Yes. Now that we have what we needed, we have no use for you," Terrence smirked as he pulls out the same remote as Sherry's and pushes it, which another laser shield cage traps Doofenshmirtz inside.

"Wa-Wait! You tricked me!" he said in anger as Terrence left from his side, "Ohh, you know, you're going to be in my flashbacks someday!"

The Snobs then laughed at his betrayal and Vicky said, "You know, I don't really like that Doof guy anyway."

"Yes, especially his posture. It's very un-gentleman like," Eustace added, when the same laser shield cage traps the Snob Squad as well. "Hey, what gives?" Vicky asked in confusion and anger.

"Oh, I almost forgot. We only use you to get more info about the Door, so we won't need you anymore," Sherry said as she cracks an evil laugh as she joins her brother to the door.

"OHHH! I'M GOING TO GET THOSE TWO-TIMING OLD GEEZERS!" Vicky shouted as she punches the cage in anger.

* * *

><p>Back at ToonSchool, Mickey and Prickley are walking into the hallways while discussing about the whereabouts of the missing students, teachers, and their janitor.<p>

"I can't believe those kids have gone AWOL in their first week," Prickley said in anger, "Even some of the teachers, including Janitor are missing!"

"Don't worry. We can find them," Mickey said as he calms Prickley down a little, "I'm sure of it."

Then, their discussion was interrupted when Jorgen, Minnie, the older Clarks, and Jerry appeared through an explosion in front of the adults.

"What the?" Prickley cried in shock.

The Clark kids quickly coughed from their entrance and Megan said to Jorgen while coughing, "Could you tone down the explosive entrance? You're poisoning the air and our lungs."

However, Mickey became happily surprised at what he saw with the Spiez, "Minnie!"

"Mickey!" Minnie called as she and Mickey hugged in affection.

"Oh, Minnie. I can't believe your back in one piece!" Mickey said in glee.

"Well, you have to thank Tony. He's the one who saved me from Doofenshmirtz." Then her smile turned into a serious expression as she explains, "But I can explain later. Doofenshmirtz and some criminals from Southdale got the Key and they're here in ToonSchool right now, trying to open the Door of Darkness!"

"WHAT?" Mickey cried in shock at the news, "Then, we can't waste anymore time! We have to get to the warehouse, fast!"

Minnie, Jorgen, and Prickley agreed as they ran to the warehouse, while the WOOHP agents follow them next.

* * *

><p>"You'll never get away with this, Terrence!" Tony shouted to Terrence, who is about to finish preparing to open the Door.<p>

"Who's going to stop me? You?" Terrence quickly laughed as he and Sherry were about to open it with the Key, when Blossom interrupts them as she pulls out her new ToonSchool Rulebook, "Stop! In the ToonSchool Rulebook, that Door can contain more powerful darkness than the Box and it should be never be opened!"

"If you do this, you'll endanger ToonTown, no, the whole world if you open that Door!" Daryl said to the siblings.

"You're right," Terrence said, "But we don't care!"

"Witness as me and Terry will rule the world in darkness!" Sherry declared as Terrence points the Key to the keyhole again, which emitted a black glow at the tip of the Key.

"Stop this madness, you don't know what you're going to unleash!" Professor Oak warned the villains, but it was no use as they ignore his warning and the black glow is getting bigger.

As the black light grew bigger and bigger, Terrence declared to the good guys, "It's time to end the world of light, and say hello to the realm of eternal darkness!"

"NO!" the kids and teachers cried, but it was too late.

The Key shoots a black ray to the keyhole, which makes a locking sound. Then the lock disappears in thin air as the Door slowly opens. As the gang watched in horror, Bubbles quietly said in horror, "It's coming."

Then, 2 dark purple lights came out of the Door and it hit both Terrence and Sherry. The gang watched in horror as the villains screamed in pain but then they laughed evilly. Then, a powerful force blast through the whole warehouse with darkness, which the force cause the controls of the laser shields to malfunction, which it deactivates and setting it's captives free. They quickly back away from the door as the Door's light keep getting brighter, which they forced them to cover their eyes.

When they finally opened their eyes, they quickly gasp as they saw black shadow creatures with yellow eyes that are different in sizes. Some are small, while some are tall and look like human. They swirl around the gang and they growled at them. The kids and teachers were frightened of this, even the Snobs and Dr. Doofenshmirtz as well.

"Good thing I'm didn't open the Door like last time," Vicky commented as the creatures continues to growls at them.

"It's back." Tony and Daryl noticed Jimmy shivering and said in a scared tone, "The Heartless are back."

"Huh?" Tony and Daryl wondered, never hearing of them before, except for Tony who saw these creatures at his dream.

"Hearts that were corrupted by Darkness and the ones who roamed over ToonTown," Blossom explained as she reads her Rulebook but was frightened, "The evil that must be trapped but now unleashed once again."

"Good thing my Darkness belong to the good guys," Daryl whispered to Tony, who is still frightened by the Heartless' appearance.

Then, they heard some evil laugh as two figures came out of the shadows. It was Terrence and Sherry or what seemed to be them. Terrence wears a sinister black coat underneath his dark purple shirt and black boots while Sherry wears a black cat suit which is decorated in a demonic style and purple armor around her. Both of them have now devil horns, claws, fangs, and bloodshot eyes as the gang stares at them in horror.

"Wanda, I'll protect you!" Cosmo said as he used Wanda as a human shield again.

Then Janitor walks in front of the teachers and said, "Don't worry, I'm a secret agent. And I know what to do." He then push Professor Oak in front like Cosmo, which acts as his human shield. "Don't worry; I'm not scared of thaaa..." SpongeBob shivers as he looks at the siblings and Heartless in horror. "On second thought, I'll join you." Then, he joined Janitor behind Oak as he looks at Wanda in confusion and disbelief.

"I think they're not really helping, right?" Professor Oak said to Wanda.

"Welcome to my world," Wanda said in a monotone.

"You may sealed us before, but never again!" Terrence said in a dark and sinister voice, "Now we, the Heartless, are free to roam once more!"

"And now, you Toons shall feel our wrath once more as we take over this place and then this world!" Sherry declared in a same voice as her brother.

"Hey, kids. Shall I do the honors?" SpongeBob asked to his students.

"Sure," Timmy and Bubbles agreed.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" SpongeBob screamed as the others scream, too and flee from the Heartless.

"Hey, what about us? You can't just leave us like this!" Vicky shouts to the gang, when she felt her shoulder tapped and turns to see 4 Neoshadows behind her. They quickly chased the Snobs after that. And also, Doofenshmirtz was also been chased by Shadows, but he quickly fell down on an opened tunnel on the floor, which the Shadows followed down the tunnel.

"Fly my pretties, fly! Bring this world in eternal darkness!" Sherry said as the Heartless quickly entered some of the WOOHP opened tunnels around the warehouse.

* * *

><p>Back at the ToonSchool gang, they successfully left the warehouse. And just as the Heartless was about to get them, Danny, Daryl, Tony, and Jake quickly close and lock the doors before they do. As the gang sigh in relief at first, the Heartless quickly bang the doors to break it down. The kids and the teachers then try push it to stop the Heartless from coming out.<p>

The loud banging continues as they try to keep the door closed. But due to the Heartless' combined strength, they can't hold much longer.

"Oh man, they're stronger than before!" Timmy said.

"Even we have a few more people in here, we can't hold much longer!" Ash states as they continue to push it.

As the gang struggles with all their might, Tony quickly heard his sister's voice from afar, "Tony? Is that you?"

They quickly turned around to see Mickey, Prickley, the other Clarks, Jerry, Minnie, and Jorgen walking to them. "Tony, Daryl? What are you two doing here?" Marc wondered.

"And more importantly, where are all of you been? We were just about to file a missing people report!" Prickley demanded in a strict voice, "And what's going on behind that door?"

"Oh, hey guys," Tony said as the gang pushes him in front of them and said in a fake smile, "I know I still hate you three, but we have no time to explain."

Everyone except the ones from the warehouse look at each other in confusion as Daryl was pushed next and said as he gets up, "We have to evacuate all the students and the staff! The school and the whole world's in danger if they been unleashed and break out of there again!"

"They?" Jerry repeated, "What do you mean 'they'?"

Suddenly, the Heartless break out of the warehouse as they growl in joy and starts their chaos in ToonTown and ToonSchool.

The Clarks and the adults' jaws drop as they stare at Tony and the rest. "Uh, that's what he meant. Hehehe... RUN!" Tony shouted in panic.

They quickly scream and ran away from the roaring Heartless as they begin their reign of darkness and chaos around the world.

_A/N: Oh no! The Heartless is now free to wreck havoc not only in ToonTown, but the whole wide world as well! Can the gang find a way to seal them back to the Door before it's too late? The answers are in the next chapter, so review on one of my longest chapter ever and I'll see you later!_


	10. The Big Comeback

_A/N: Yikes! Last time, Terrence and Sherry finally unlock the Door of Darkness and unleashed a horde of Heartless to ToonTown and to the world! Can Tony and the rest of the gang can stop this chaos before it's too late? Find out as we headed straight to Chapter 9!_**  
><strong>

**ToonSchool: Old Town, New Faces**

**The Big Comeback**

Clouds have beginning to darken as Southdale is covered in eerie black clouds. The citizens noticed this as they got out of their houses, some shops, and their cars to see this, but not before they saw some shadows around the city are beginning to emerge from the dark areas of the city.

At Southdale Jr. High, the meanest girl in school, Tami was just about to take her books home, but when she opens her locker, she saw a small Heartless eating her favorite lipstick, which she screams in horror as more Heartless comes, which the students scream and run away from the Heartless.

At the Clark residence, Karen just about to take out a cooked chicken out of the oven, when she saw a Heartless eating the chicken and some more Heartless crashed through their window and wreck havoc to their house. Cal tries to fight them off, but he was carried off by the Heartless and throws him to the closet.

* * *

><p>At Torrington Academy, the school was under attack by Heartless, too. Diana was chased by some Shadows while Martin, Billy in his human form, and Java tries to fight off some Neoshadows. But they quickly lost when Martin's X-Rod was knocked out of his hand and they were tackled by the mob of Heartless.<p>

* * *

><p>At Mali-U, Clover tries to catch a Heartless who has her new outfit in her shopping bags while Sam and Alex tries to get rid of them with their gadgets and brooms they found. As Clover is busy chasing the Heartless, she quickly stops to see Mandy getting attacked by Heartless and ripping her shopping bags filled with her new clothes, which she quickly cries over her loss of her new purchase, much to Clover's delight as she continues to chase the Heartless.<p>

* * *

><p>At Pallet Town, Misty and Brock is trying to fend off the Heartless with their Pokémon, but they were outnumbered due to the large amount of Heartless appearing in every area around.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at ToonSchool, while the Heartless are wreaking havoc to the students and the teachers, the spies, fairies, students, and staff are watching a news report on Prickley's new TV about shadow-like creatures appearing all over the world in Prickley's office.<p>

"Black creatures are arriving at every place and cities we've know and they are wreaking havoc as we know it," a female reporter, Summer Gale said to the viewers, when the camera focused on the world famous teen hero, Kim Possible, who is still on the ground, injured at the Heartless' attacks, "Even teen hero, Kim Possible can't stop the growing numbers of these creatures!"

The gang watched in horror on what Terrence and Sherry unleashed as Summer continues, "Stay tuned for more Shadow Creature Watch for more updates. I am Summer Gale and I-"

Summer quickly screams in horror as another Shadow pounces on her, which interrupts its broadcast in the first place. As Danny turns off the TV, June said, "I thought the Heartless invasion around the world would never happen after Jimmy suck them all back in the Box, but I'm guessing I was wrong."

"I can't believe they used the WOOHP tunnels to spread this around the world," Megan said in shock, "Now it's personal!"

"Yeah, it's time to give those two what they deserved!" Lee said as he, Marc, and Megan headed straight to the door, but was stopped by Tony blocking the way.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Tony asked, "We just saw Terrence and Sherry turned into half-Heartless creeps! You can't stand a chance against them! I'll take care of this!"

"And what? Gloat about you save the world just because you're a celebrity hero? Forget it!" Megan said in disbelief.

"Are you guys still going on and on that I'm a snob?" Tony asked in anger.

"Oh no, here we go," Bart said as he and Jake covered their eyes to try not to get involved into their argument.

"Dude, if you keep this hero stuff in your head, there are no more world to save!" Lee said in anger.

"You don't understand!" Tony tried to reasoned to his siblings, but he was stop by Marc, who says, "No! YOU don't understand! You're only acting like a brave kid hero when instead; you only want the fame and popularity in the first place!"

Can't take this fight any longer, one of them slips from the group and silently walks to the TV with a video tape in his hands.

"I can't believe you guys are still accusing me of being a selfish jerk!" Tony yelled in anger, "I have to go! I can handle a few Heartless on the way!"

"No, we're handling the Heartless. You stay here," Marc demanded, "You still not ready for this chaos."

"What? Stop treating me like a baby! You can't handle them!" Tony said.

Lee then said, "You mean YOU can't. Cause to tell the truth..."

"YOU'RE A BABY SPOILED BRAT AND A CELEBRITY JERK!" the Clark yelled at Tony's face, which everyone but Tony gasped in shock on what they said to him.

Now enraged, Tony quickly attacked his siblings in rage and anger as Jerry, SpongeBob, Prickley, and Tommy tried to break up this argument-turned-brawl. Then Prickley's TV turned on by itself and shows a familiar footage to some of them.

_"I know, but I only doing this because my fans. I didn't asked for this, I just want to be recognized who I am, not this," Tony said in worry._

_"Well, if you don't want it, then why didn't you tell this to Lee and the others before you got the chance?" Tommy asked._

_"Cause if I do, everyone would treat me as a fraud again. I don't want that," Tony explained to his friends, "It just that... I'm scared."_

The brawl quickly stops as the Clarks immediately got up and watch the footage from earlier.

_"You, scared?" Bart asked in a disbelief tone, "But, you beat the Snob Squad and Dr. Doof's robot no problem. How could you be scared?"_

_"In kicking villains' butt, no sweat. But being true to myself, I don't think so," Tony answered, "It's just that I'm living in my brothers and sister's shadows so much, that I never get to do anything right..."_

"Huh?" the older Clarks asked in shock and confusion as Tony became shocked at what he saw on tape. Then, it quickly switches to the underground hangar elevator where Tony and the gang in a conversation.

_"Wait, so you're not a selfish celebrity jerk like you sibs called you?" Jake wondered._

_"I'm only angry because they don't understand my true feelings," Tony explained, "They are so obsessed on letting me focused on many missions, that they have no time to let me say about myself for once."_

"We we're always what?" Lee said in confusion as the footage skips to some few minutes.

_Then, Daryl came up to his twin brother and said, "Tony, listen. I heard what you said back at the music video set and I would like to say thanks. To be honest, I was lonely at first. But after meeting you, I feel that my burdens lift away. What I'm trying to say, is that even though I always been bossy and negative to you all the time, the truth is I'm happy to be your brother, too. And I'll never leave by your side even if we argue."_

_"Thanks, Daryl," Tony said in delight, happy that his brother is on his side as always._

The Clarks are touched of that moment from the tape as it cuts back to Tony's trailer.

_He stared at Daryl outside, waiting for him to finish dressing up and rehearsing the song and continued, "Not only he's my good luck charm, but he's like a caring twin brother that I never had in the first place. Sure, he's bossy and a killjoy, but deep down, he's cool and caring, and he never left my side the whole time. When I looked at him yesterday, he gave me the courage to stand up and be myself once for a while."_

_"I'm guessing your brother is the only thing that keeps you going," Danny said._

_"Yeah. I just wish I have a chance to tell him that, even though we're not on the same blood, you're part of the family through thick and thin," Tony said, "And even I call you 'mean' and 'killjoy', the truth is you're my brother and I'll always care about you till the end."_

Daryl smiled as he heard those words one more time.

"Aww..." Megan said in delight, while the ToonSchool gang tries to figure it out who filmed these footages.

Tommy turned to Bloo and demanded, "Okay! Bloo, if you're trying to..."

"I didn't do it, I swear!" Bloo said as he raised his hands and wave at her in panic, realizing that he's right because he wasn't near at the TV or have Tommy's camera on his hand.

Then, he glared at Bart and Timmy, which Bart said, "Hey! I didn't touch your camera the whole day."

"Me, too! I don't even know where your camera is!" Timmy said to Tommy, which makes him even more confused. He even realized that his camera he carries is gone and he said that he brought it with him at Southdale, too until now.

Then, the injured Clarks glared at Jerry, who said, "My security cameras to spy Tony went down after yesterday. I can't possibly get those footages."

"Thanks for using your camera, Tommy," an elderly man's voice said while giving the camera to Tommy.

Tommy then takes the camera and said, "Oh, there it is. Thanks, Profes-"

He quickly gasped and stops in mid-sentence in what he was about to say, and he and the ToonSchool students and staff turned to the man borrowing his camera and said in shock, "PROFESSOR OAK?"

"You film those earlier? But why?" Tony asked in shock.

"One, I think it's time for you to tell your older siblings how you really feel about them," Professor Oak responded, "And two, that is for forcing me to pretend as your manager and a "Doctor and a Professor in Medicine" back there."

"Gee, thanks," Tony said in a sarcastic tone, not liking a Pokémon Biology teacher who gets back at him from those events earlier.

Then, Tony sheepishly grins as the older Clarks glared at him for lying back at Southdale at first, then their glares turned into a disbelief stares as Megan asked in confusion, "Is it true? You think that we always back you down just because you're not too old enough to do stuff?"

Realizing he has to tell his feelings to them, he gave up and answered, "Yes. You guys are so strict in trying to let me focused on missions and going to those cool places that I don't, that you're pushing me down to the mud."

Hearing Tony's true answer about them, Lee, Marc, and Megan thought about it at first, and then they remembered what Daryl said to them before, _"What are you talking about? You're the jerks, not him."_

Realizing what Daryl meant, Lee then asked in regret, "And is it true, that we've been acting like jerks lately?"

Don't want to lie any further, Tony nods yes. Seeing his answer, their confused expression turned into guilt as then hung their heads in disappointment and guilt. "I can't believe it, you we're right after all. We we're the snobby jerks, not you," Lee said.

"And we are so jealous of your fame even after you gave that speech, that we tried to force you to forget about it instead of praising you for it," Marc said as he covers his face in guilt and sadness, "Man, we are so stupid!"

"Man, no wonder why Daryl takes your side, we are really jerks!" Megan agreed as she does the same thing as Marc, only she cries as she covers her face.

Seeing their guilty and dismay faces, Jerry and Jimmy then came over their side to comfort them. "Guys, I know you've been acting like jerks to him all day, which reminds me of Bubbles when she became a selfish celebrity jerk," Jimmy mentioned.

"Hey!" Bubbles snapped at that memory.

"But you can't beat yourselves up after what you've been going through," Jimmy continued.

"He's right," Jerry agreed, "Sure, he's been acting like a selfish boy in what you called a 'celebrity snob' before..."

"Hey!" Tony snapped.

"But, people always look back at their mistakes to change their lives for the better," Jerry said to the older Clarks, "And sometimes, heroes can be either young and old, tall and short, and everything in between. Just look at me, even though I'm old, I still help anyone in and out of my office."

Then, Professor Oak approaches them and said, "And despite my age, I can still help Tony, Ash, and the kids get that Key back from those criminals."

"Oh, so you're saying you two are old," Lee commented.

Offended by his last comment like Minnie back at WOOHP, Jerry and Oak slap both of Lee's shoulders in annoyance.

"What is this, Hit-Lee-By-An-Adult Day?" Lee asked in annoyance and confusion, still oblivious on what he said to the adults.

"What they trying to say is that you have to accept your brother for who he is and what he wants, despite all his flaws," Jimmy said to the Clarks, "And you can start by apologize to him right now."

Jimmy then pushes the older Clarks to Tony, who is waiting for them to say something to him.

At first, the Clarks are nervous on what they're about to say. But seeing Tony's impatient expression, Marc finally spoke, "Okay, you were right all along. We are jerks. Jerks who never listens to you."

"And jerks who always treats you like a child and always living our shadows the whole time," Marc continued.

"And jerks who... And jerks who... You know what; we're Jerk-zillas, okay!" Lee said in frustration, much to Tony's humor.

"What we're trying to say that we're sorry. We didn't mean to mean what we said, we're just jealous of your new fame," Megan apologized in remorse.

"And we know we're always strict to you. But after what you said about us, I guess giving you too much tough love isn't going to work anymore," Lee continued.

Tony quickly became interested at what his older siblings said. Marc then finished their apology as he said, "So, even though you still hate us and probably won't forgive us, we just want you to know that we love you and we're sorry."

As they finished, they slowly hung their head to wait his answer, probably think that he still hates them or he wants to forgive. But, instead of a hug that they were expecting, Tony offers his hand with his face hang down and said, "I can't forgive you yet, and I still hate you. But, if you want to prove to me that you forgive me, then I want to do me one thing."

Everyone became confused at what the 11 year old boy said. "What do you want us to do?" Marc wondered.

"I can't accept your apology," He slowly raised his head, revealing a smiling determination on his face and said, "Until you help me and my friends round up these Heartless and send them back where they belong!"

Lee, Marc, and Megan became shocked at what their little brother asked them to do. Tony then continued, "Terrence and Sherry have gone too far and if it's a fight they want, it's a fight they get! Right, guys?"

Realizing what he's trying to say, Daryl, the students, and the teachers said in agreement, "Right!"

Seeing his determination to stop Terrence and Sherry, the Clarks agreed to his proposal to forgive them and help him stop the Heartless.

Then, they heard a clapping noise and turned to see Mickey clapping for no reason and said, "Well, what do you know? I knew you will be the one who will use the Key to seal the Door again, Tony Clark the Chosen Child."

Hearing the name of the Mickey's Chosen Child, everyone cried in shock, "WHAAAAAAT?"

"You mean all this time, our new friend is your Chosen Child all along?" Timmy asked in anger.

"If I told you, he will be in danger, remember?" Mickey reminded.

The Clarks are also shocked about their little biological brother is the Chosen One as Marc asked, "Why Tony? Why did you choose him? Which you might chose me because I'm the smartest one around."

"Hey! I was a Chosen One back at the Orange Islands, you know?" Ash said to Marc in anger.

"Well, I was a Chosen One, too!" Timmy said to the two boys.

As the boys start to argue, Mickey stops them and explains, "The main reason why I choose Tony is he reminds me of me back when I was a boy many years ago."

Then, Lee commented again, "Oh, so you were saying yo-"

Minnie and Professor Oak quickly cover Lee's mouth before he said something unknowingly insulting to Mickey.

"Uh, Lee. It might be best if you keep those old comments to yourself," Marc said while he smirks mischievously as Lee muffled in anger.

"Another reason why is when I was in New York, I saw you and Daryl together at the streets, and also your hyperactive nature," Mickey continues to explain, "And since Daryl is a successor for the "Angel of Darkness" and yet, you already bonded with him so fast since those guys is really hard to get along. When I look at your smile, I thought, 'Why not let this kid save the world someday?' And when I find out that you're working at the 'special place', me and Minnie decided to hatch you out of your shell!"

"So, we were planning to let me pretend as a damsel-in-distress to lure you in. But, after Doofenshmirtz captured me, not only I want you to save the day in front of the public eye, but I also want to see you stop him from getting the Key," Minnie explained.

"And since we don't want you four to ruin his chance to get recognized by the public again, I tried every means possible to let him take away from it," Jorgen continued.

"So, that what you meant by 'Reclaim my own name'! You want me back to get back on fame and popularity so nobody ignore this danger!" Tony said.

"And now, with the Heartless are running amok thanks to those two, it's up to you to round up the Heartless and seal the Door once again!" Mickey said to Tony as he offers his hand to him. "Tony, you're our world's only hope to stop this chaos once and for all. Will you do it?"

Having no second thoughts about this, Tony said, "Being a Chosen One in real life, kicking Terrence and Sherry's butts, and stop those Heartless creeps without hiding it from my parents? I'm in!"

He quickly shakes Mickey's hand as the gang became happy at Tony's answer. "Well, Chosen One. There's one thing missing in this picture," Jorgen said to the 11 year old boy.

"Well, what is it?" Tony wondered.

Without a word, Jorgen signals Cosmo and Wanda to do it. Then, Poof pops out in his normal form from her mother's pocket as he, Cosmo, and Wanda took out their wands and rattle or as Jorgen calls them, 'gadgets' and wave their wands and rattle to Tony, which emitted yellow lights from their wands and it hits Tony, which magically changes him into something.

Everyone quickly covered their eyes from the light, and when they open their eyes, they quickly became shocked at what they saw.

Tony's blue jacket was completely altered as it has now two pockets in each side and his yellow turtleneck shirt underneath his jacket was completely replaced by a yellow, silver, and brown shirt with a grey zipper-like design on the middle. His pants was completely altered as well as it has now two belts wrapped around his hips, four small belts in his legs, and his favorite belt was recolor from light grey to pure yellow, plus his shoes was altered as it has now has four black belts in both shoes. Not only his clothes are altered, he has now wearing new accessories like a dark navy blue sleeve with a yellow zigzag stripes and a single black and yellow glove on his right arm, and two brown and dark silver bracelets on both of his arms, which is different to its designs, which is the bracelet on his right arm has a blue gem on the middle while the other has a silver crescent-shaped moon charm dangling on it. In fact, Tony's new attire is looks similar to Sora and Roxas.

Tony became shocked and amazed on his new attire as Wanda explains, "Those clothes are not just stylish, but they are also enhanced, too. We noticed that you've been controlled by baddies a lot, so even if you didn't wear those clothes, you are now resisted to any mind control that can hit you, except for stage hypnosis, of course."

"And your shoes are equipped what your spy boots has including some of its new functions like you can run really fast, you can win a race in ten seconds," Cosmo said as Tony check on his soles of his shoes, which has now two propeller fans under his shoes. "Cool!" Tony said in awe.

"And there's more," Wanda said as she shows Tony his bracelet with a blue gem on the middle, "This bracelet is not only your communicator that can link to every communication devices including that 'special phones' you guys have, but it also let you store some items in a infinite storage like Jimmy's Hypercube and can help you investigate without some big-headed ego genius help with a press of a button, but you have to try it out by yourself if you want to figure it out how and it's easy!"

"Amazing," Jimmy and Marc said in amaze at first, but quickly change their mood after that last comment. "Hey!"

"Those are extraordinary! Where did you invent these gadgets and how?" Jerry said in amazement.

"Uh, internet?" Cosmo, Wanda, and Jorgen answered in a nervous tone, much to Timmy's embarrassment as he slapped his face to the fairies' answers.

Amazed at new outfit, he pulled out his Key Light Blade gadget and activates it, and as he looks at his attire and his Keyblade gadget, he said in a mischievous smile, "Well, why don't we give these new threads a try?"

* * *

><p>Outside of Prickley's office, the Heartless are still running amok as one of them gave one of the new bullies, Cash a wedgie and TJ tries to help, but he was attacked by some Neoshadows at the back.<p>

As they about to attack some of the new and old teachers, Sunny Bridges, Squidward, and Daisy, one of them was hit by a green ray, which was shot by Danny Phantom, with Tony with his Key Light Blade in the middle, Jake in his dragon form, Stitch with his blasters, The Powerpuff Girls, June, Daryl with his scythe, and Bart with his slingshot. "Hey, Heartless! Do you mind if we brought some new friends to the party?" Danny said to the Heartless as he and the others quickly attacks the Heartless with their powers and weapons they have.

Tony quickly use the light from the Key Light Blade to destroy the Heartless in one swing, while Daryl use his scythe to destroy the Heartless, while at the same time, dodge their upcoming attacks with his Dark Sense. Bart also used his slingshot to fend off a group of Heartless, but it has no effect on it, instead the Heartless noticed it and prepares to attack Bart. But Stitch swings in and used his blaster to stop the Heartless to its tracks.

Danny used his ghost rays to eliminate the Heartless while flying in the air as June used her Te Xuan Ze fighting skills to fend off the Heartless on the ground. Blossom stop the Heartless' tracks with her ice breath as Buttercup punches the frozen Heartless to bits while Bubbles use her sonic scream to stop the Heartless from running away.

As Tony fights off the Heartless, a Neoshadow throws a bookcase from the library to Tony. Thinking quickly, he uses the Running function on his shoes and uses the compressed air from his shoes to propel him, which as Cosmo predicted, he was able to run faster than before, thus dodging the bookcase in time. "Sweet! Now this is what I call running shoes!" Tony said as he use his shoes to help Danny, June, and Stitch.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lee, Marc, Megan, Jimmy, Ash, Jerry, and Professor Oak went outside to make up a plan to capture all the Heartless around the campus.<p>

"Okay, we need a plan to round up these creeps, fast. Any ideas?" Megan asked to the kids and adults.

Then, Lee pulled a blue headband gadget out of his bag and asked, "How about Hair Net Snare Net? It's the only gadget that we didn't use from that last mission yesterday."

"Perfect!" Marc said as he snatches the gadget out of Lee's hands, "If me and Jimmy tweak this gadget a little, we might able to trap those shadow creeps in its place!"

"Yeah. Just one problem, genius. That gadget can only trap a few Heartless and there are a dozens of them inside of that school! How can we suppose to capture them all?" Megan asked to her smart brother.

"We could increase the size of the net, but it could take hours or days in order to do so," Jerry answered.

"We don't have much time for that! Is there an easier way to make it big?" Ash asked in a desperate tone.

As Jimmy tries to use his Brain Blast to think, he quickly saw his backpack was thrown to the ground. Jimmy was confused at first, but when he opened his backpack to see its contents, he quickly realizes that it's his inventions and gadgets. Before he could ask, he heard a familiar female voice, "It's not that much, but it should help you, sweetie!"

He quickly turns around to see his parents, Hugh and Judy Neutron at their car, seeing that his mother threw the backpack as she said, "After seeing that the city is in trouble again, I decided to lower your grounding to 3 days!"

"Good luck, Jimbo! We're rooting for you!" Hugh called to his son before his wife drives them out as they left to avoid the Heartless from attacking them. "Thanks, guys!" Jimmy said as he pulls out a strange remote from his bag and went to the others to show it to them.

"Guys, if I can use my Shrink Ray to make the Hair Net Snare Net big in the right timing, we might able to round up the Heartless in one swift move!" Jimmy explains to the group.

"Will that work?" Lee asked.

"We won't know till we try. Great idea, Jimmy!" Marc said to Jimmy.

Jimmy then spoke in gratitude, "Thanks. You know, it's nice to finally have someone who has a same interest to science a-"

"Can we interrupt these genius fest later, guys? Cause I think they'd already found us!" Megan cried as they saw more Heartless are running to where they are right now.

As they prepare themselves for battle, they saw two red and white balls in the air, which were popped open and released not only a creature made up of a purple pile of sludge with a wide mouth and small eyes, but also an orange bipedal European dragon creature with a horn on its head, cream-colored, striated underbelly, and two S-shaped antennas on its head.

The group turns around to see that Ash and Professor Oak are the ones who send out those creatures, standing and ready to give out orders to their creatures.

"Muk, use Sludge Bomb on those Heartless!" Ash called as his sludge creature obeys, as it fires a stream of brown sludge at some Heartless.

"Dragonite, use Hyper Beam!" Professor Oak called out to his dragon creature as its eyes glow white as an orange ball forms in front of its mouth. The ball then turns into a beam and it fires the beam to the Heartless, which are eliminated after they were hit by the beam.

After the Heartless that almost attacked them have been defeated, the rest of the group rendezvous with the Pokémon trainers and Megan said in awe, "Wow! I can't believe you beat the Heartless with those friendly monsters!"

"Actually, they are called Pokémon, creatures with powers and can be used in battles," Ash explained to the spies.

"Double awesome! You guys can command them no problem, too! Even you, too, Mr. Oaken!" Lee said to the Pokémon professor.

"Actually, my name is Professor Oak. I'm a Pokémon professor from Kanto and one of the teachers in this school," Professor Oak explained to Lee who he really is.

"Well, now that really explains the lab coat," Lee commented, when Ash's Muk quickly smother both Lee and Oak in affection.

As the two males cried for help, Ash said to the confused spies, "My Muk is kinda affectionate when it comes to the Professor and some other people around it."

Then, they tried to help Lee and Oak out from Muk's 'hug'.

* * *

><p>Inside the Chill Room, the Heartless are ripping out some of the electronics around the room, when they saw Buttercup outside the room.<p>

"Hey, Heartless! Look at this!" Buttercup called as she's blew raspberries to them and making funny faces in front of them, which the Heartless are taunted and roared and chase her as she flies away from the room.

* * *

><p>At the Mad Science Lab, the Heartless are wreaking havoc as they break some of the lab equipment and some beakers. However, they quickly saw SpongeBob sneaking past the room, which he notice the glaring Shadows and said, "Oh, hello! I was just heading to my classroom to get some of my- AHHHHH!"<p>

He quickly screamed in terror as he was chased by some Heartless inside the Mad Science Lab.

* * *

><p>Outside of the school, Buttercup, Bart, Janitor, and SpongeBob went out of the school as the Heartless around the campus follow them. When they tried to find their targets, they saw Tony at the middle of the school grounds and taunts at the Heartless by blowing a raspberry to them, which enrages them more and charged at the 11 year old boy.<p>

Then, he uses the Hyper Jump function from his enhanced shoes to jump out of the way, revealing a row of big black walls behind him, which the Heartless' yellow eyes widened at the walls' sudden appearance and tries to stop, but it fails as they crashed into it.

As Daryl saw the Heartless fell for their trap, he quickly calls out to Marc, who is hovering in the sky, "Now, guys!"

Hearing Daryl's signal, Marc then throws the Hair Net Snare Net to the mob of Heartless while Jimmy points his Shrink Ray to the gadget and fires it, which cause the net gadget to grow bigger and activates at the same time. The enlarged net then traps the Heartless in it, which although the net has holes, they can't get out of it.

"Now that's what I call a Heartless beat down!" Lee said as he and the rest of the gang gathers up with the teachers, staff, and others as they saw the Heartless trapped in a big net.

The gang quickly celebrates for their victory, but Mickey stops them as he said, "It's too early for us to celebrate. Those criminals still have the Key and they will stop at nothing until this world in covered in darkness!"

"But, when we got back at the warehouse, Terrence and Sherry are gone. And so does the Door, too," Tommy mentioned.

"But, where could they be?" Lilo asked, "I doubt they went to Hawaii for some souvenirs before they take over the world."

Tony thought about this for a moment, but then realized where they are as Jerry said, "Don't worry, I can pinpoint their location with my-"

"I know where they are," Tony spoke up as Jerry stops in mid-sentence.

"Well, where are they, dude?" Jake asked in a desperate tone.

"Terrence and Sherry want to rule the world without any problems, and they will eliminate any problem by destroying the source of it, right?" Tony asked, "Well, I know where they will eliminate the first source of their first problem. And that is WOOHP headquarters in Southdale!"

"You're right! Since we stop my siblings a couple of several times, they will stop at nothing to destroy what I love the most, WOOHP!" Jerry said, "We can use your jet to get there."

"Right!" Tony said as he, Daryl and the spies went to the hidden jet as the ToonSchool kids and teachers followed, but they were stopped by Vice Principal Prickley.

"Where do you think you all going? You still have a lot of explaining to do after you all went missing!" Prickley asked in a strict and anger tone.

"We do. But, we have to help Tony or he's toast!" Jimmy said as the students said the same thing.

Realizing they disobeyed him, Prickley tries to ask the teachers, "Mr. Squarepants! Professor Oak! Can't you do something to stop them?"

"We do," SpongeBob replied in a serious tone, "And that is to help Tony stop the Heartless."

"If he's lost, then all hope is lost," Professor Oak added before he, SpongeBob, and Janitor joins the kids as Prickley groans in anger.

"Don't worry," Mickey said as he looks at Tony and his relatives and friends with him running to his hidden jet, "Tony needs all the help he can get if he wants to win this fight. I'm sure of it."

_A/N: Can the gang stop Terrence and Sherry's reign of dark terror in time? And will Tony seal the Door before it is too late? Find out in the next last 2 climax chapters for the premiere episode of ToonSchool! Until then, review and I'll see you later!_


	11. The Final Dark Showdown

_A/N: All right, guys! The first one of the 2 chapter climax premiere of the premiere episode of ToonSchool is here! It's the final showdown between the ToonSchool gang and the Heartless! Who will win the fate of the world? Find out as we go to Chapter 10!_**  
><strong>

**ToonSchool: Old Town, New Faces**

**The Final Dark Showdown**

At the WOOHP jet hovering through the skies to its destination, the ToonSchool gang explains to Lee, Marc, and Megan who they really are while Tony pilots the whole jet with Daryl as his co-pilot again.

"So, you guys are the students from ToonSchool and you helped our little brothers back there when we got separated?" Megan asked, "And you saw those guys in action with your very own eyes?"

"Yeah. Tony is really cool! He can fight, dodge some bad guys, and he can sing and dance at the same time!" Timmy said in glee.

"And that Daryl kid is awesome, too. I mean, he can conjure up black walls out of nowhere, and can swing his scythe like crazy!" Bart said as he tries to mimic Daryl's moves.

"No offense, guys. Even though we saw you kicked some Heartless butts back at school, we think you're brothers are even cooler!" Buttercup said to the Clarks.

"Yeah, cool..." Lee said as they felt a little jealous of their little brothers. They thought they get to be the big kids who have perks to everything, and their little brother doesn't. Maybe they felt since they always put Tony down for his age, they thought they became the villains of their own life, not him.

As the older Clarks thought about what happened the last 2 days, Marc realized something and wondered, "Uh, by the way, are you sure you going to let my baby brother pilot the plane all by himself?"

"Hey, you guys are worrying too much. Even though he almost run into some mountains and trees, he was able to get us to ToonTown no problem," Tommy said to the worried Clarks, "Plus, don't call him a baby anymore, guys. After what I saw him today, he's really grown up."

Seeing what Tony has been through in a past few days, they decided that Tommy's right as they watched their brother with their smiles on their, which they are proud at what Tony's becoming.

As the kids continue their conversation, the adults also strike up their own conversation as SpongeBob asked to Jerry, "So, how long did you know Tony?"

"Well, I just met him when I recruited him and his siblings to let them become spies for WOOHP. And despite Tony's major flaws on the field, he still a major asset to WOOHP," Jerry responded, "Which by the way, how did you know about him and WOOHP?"

The teacher became nervous when Jerry asked that question, and when they try to answer, Janitor intervenes and said while holding his 'spy gadget', "They learned your organization through my spy skills and my wide array of spy gadgetry."

"Is that a toy gun with a grappling hook on it?" Jerry asked in confusion.

"Well, it was..." he replied as he puts his grappling gun back to his pocket in embarrassment.

"Speaking of which, how did you know about Daryl Lente, too? I have to admit, he's very mature for his age and he's able to stay calm at these situations like this," Professor Oak asked next.

"Well, I became angry at first when Tony reveals himself to Daryl and force me to let him tag along on their mission. But after I saw him at the battlefield with the Spiez, I change my point of view to him and still aids us in some missions, even though he declined my proposal to join WOOHP," Jerry answered.

"Well, kids have to make their own decisions someday. You may never know what are their answers are and you won't able to predict it," Professor Oak said as he and Jerry look at the kids who are in a conversation with each other, "But whatever their answer is, we just have to support their decision."

Jerry agrees as they watch the kids, which they are proud at what they will choose in the near future. However, their happy moment is interrupted when the adults and the kids felt a shake and rattle inside the jet. However, the shaking stops in a second as everyone gets up and look at each other in confusion.

"Yo, guys! You might want to check this out!" Tony called as the gang gathers up to the pilot window, which their eyes widen in horror at what they saw.

Southdale has become a dark ruined city wasteland as they saw many shops and homes were destroyed and some Heartless are chasing and attacking many innocent people down there. But the worst part they saw is a broken heart-shaped clouds forming through the clouds.

"Oh no! Southdale has become a Heartless wasteland! We have to get down there and save everyone first!" Megan said to Tony.

"They have gone too far! They are now hurting the innocent without remorse? I won't forgive them!" Tony quietly whispered to himself before he turns to Megan and the others and said, "Hang on, guys! This is going to be a bumpy landing!"

* * *

><p>As the Heartless was about to attack some more people at the alley, it suddenly notice the WOOHP jet landing on the sidewalk pavement.<p>

After it landed, everyone got out of the plane with their weapons, Pokeballs, and their gadgets on hand as they prepared themselves in battle. As the Heartless stares at the gang, one of them noticed a presence of a Chosen Child, which is Tony at the middle. When the other Heartless noticed Tony, too, they quickly growl at them and quickly charges to the gang to destroy the Chosen Child.

"May I do the honors?" Tony asked to Jimmy.

"Sure," Jimmy answered.

"CHAAAARGE!" Tony yelled as they charged at the Heartless for battle.

Danny used his ghost rays to fight the Heartless while Jimmy used his Neutronic Wind Blower Gun to blow them away and the older Clarks used their Freezdiscs to stop them. As Tony and Stitch eliminate the Heartless with their weapons, June, Blossom, and Bubbles use their martial arts to stop the Neoshadows. SpongeBob tries to fight the Heartless with his karate gear, but the moment he hits them, it has a little effect on them. When he was completely surrounded by many angry Heartless, Jake in dragon form snatched SpongeBob away as he throws a stream of fireballs at the Heartless with his dragon mouth.

Ash then sends out his Pokémon, Infernape out and commands it to use Flame Wheel, which he quickly rolls to the Heartless in a fiery wheel while Timmy slashes the Heartless away with Cosmo and Wanda as his beam swords. Bart then skates down the streets with his skateboard as he was being chased by some angry Heartless who got taunted by him. But, he quickly jumps over through some lined leaves, and when the Heartless is almost to the lined leaves, the leaves uncovers itself, revealing a rope popped out that cause the Heartless to trip. Lilo, Mac, Tommy, and Bloo got out of their hiding places, revealing that they pulled the rope, and gave Bart high fives as they celebrate that their plan works.

As Buttercup beats up a few Heartless, she noticed a familiar ugly man wearing a lab coat is being chased by some Heartless. It is revealed that the man is Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who somehow got landed in Southdale after falling off a WOOHP tunnel back at ToonSchool. As he lost the Heartless by hiding in an alley, he quickly sighs in relief as he lost them. But, when he felt a tap on his shoulders, he turns around and his eyes widened in horror to see Buttercup hovering in front of him. "I've been waiting to do this all day!" Buttercup said in an evil smirk before she quickly beats up Dr. Doofenshmirtz, which his scream is echoed through the alleys and the streets.

* * *

><p>As the battle continues, Daryl was outnumbered by a dozens of Shadows, he was saved by Bart, who snatches him up and skates down to Jerry, Mac, Bloo, and Professor Oak.<p>

"There's too many of them. We have to stop it in their tracks," Bloo said to them.

"We know, but Blossom and Danny are still busy with the other Heartless back there," Mac reminded.

"There's got to be somewhere we could use t-," He stops in mid-sentence when he saw his and his adopted siblings' hangout, Siber Smoothies at the other side of the streets. He thought about it for a moment, until he spoke, "What about the ones at Siber Smoothies? Lee once told me that they use some of the advanced coolers to make their smoothies in there. Maybe we can use it to stop some Heartless around here."

"Marvelous job, Daryl! All of you need to get those coolers; I'll head over to the nearby TV station to broadcast on what happening all over the world," Jerry said to the group.

"Okay and we need to find Terrence and Sherry fast before the Heartless covers the Earth in darkness," Daryl said.

"Agreed. Good luck, everyone!" Jerry said before he left the group as Daryl, Bart, Mac, Bloo, and Professor Oak head straight to Siber Smoothies.

* * *

><p>Back at Tony and the others, he uses the Super Speed function of his shoes to slash the row of Heartless with his Key Light Blade. After he eliminates the Heartless, he then saw some new Heartless about to pounce on him. "Oh come on! Why do these stupid Heartdorks keep on going back for more?" Tony asked in confusion and shock, when he realizes something after he saw the Heartless coming at him at the left side of the street, "That's the same route to WOOHP!"<p>

He then uses the Flight function to fly to WOOHP, but stops to call Danny, Timmy, and June and said, "I'm going to find the source of this Heartless epidemic, and you guys stay here to stop the Heartless in this side!"

"Got it!" Danny, Timmy, and June answered as Tony flies straight to the source of the Heartless.

* * *

><p>As Daryl and his group arrives at Siber Smoothies, Bart tries to open the door, but with no avail. "Oh come on! It's only 4 in the afternoon!" Bart complained when Daryl saw a fat blue-haired woman, who is the manager of this smoothie bar, got out through the staff door and tries to make a run for it. But, she was quickly stopped when Bloo called her.<p>

"Hey, Miss! We need to borrow some of your coolers!" Bloo said in panic.

"Sorry, mascot kid. Nobody borrows my coolers ever since after it was stolen one time ago," the woman declined, "Besides, I can't let myself be endanger when all these creatures around."

"But, Ma'am! We know how to defeat them! We just need some of your coolers!" Mac tries to reason with her.

"Sorry, kids. But the answer is still no," the woman said she tries to pick up her dropped items.

"Now what?" Bart asked as they failed to reason with the owner. Daryl thinks about this for a minute and thought, _"Looks like it's time to show them my other power."_

"Excuse me, Miss?" Daryl asked to the owner, which she turns around to see a black-clad kid. Then suddenly, Daryl pushes the woman's forehead with 4 fingers, which she suddenly stops and became frozen in a trance, much to the group's shock. A few seconds later, the woman moves and said in trance, "What do you want, young Master?"

Bart, Mac, Bloo, and Professor Oak became more shocked at what the woman said to Daryl, which it didn't bother him at all. Daryl then notices their shock and explains to them, "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you about one of my other powers. I can control everyone I needed to with Dark Touch, an ability to control other people either by hypnosis or brainwashing depending on how many fingers I touch to that person's forehead."

"Amazing. You can control everyone if you really wanted to, right?" Mac asked.

"Yes. I'm still a good person, you know?" Then, he turns to his new servant and asked, "Miss, we need to use your coolers to defeat those Heartless!"

"Yes, Master. Anything to help you save our city from them," she answered in a monotone trance as she takes out her master key and went to the entrance doors to open it.

"Well done, Daryl," Professor Oak praised Daryl, but became worried as he looks at the controlled Siber Smoothies owner, "But, is controlling her really necessary?"

"Sorry about that, Professor. Desperate time's calls for desperate measures," Daryl answered as he apologized at what he did back there, "Beside, she will wake up after this is over."

No choice but to trust him, Professor Oak accepts his apology and follows the kids inside the smoothies bar, but he and the kids was stopped by Bart and Bloo, who quickly asked to Daryl, "Hey, Daryl. Uh, hate to be curious, but can you use your Dark Touch on a certain sponge teacher and a Pokémon professor who gave us Fs on our pop quiz yesterday?"

Daryl, Mac, and Oak quickly gave the boys some angry glares when they asked their selfish question, much to the boys' disappointment. "Well, we tried," Bloo said to Bart in disappointment.

"I told you to whisper," Bart said as he and Bloo joins them to get the coolers.

* * *

><p>Outside of WOOHP headquarters, Tony quickly arrived at the entrance after he follows the source of the newborn Heartless, which he founds it when his eyes widened in horror as he saw some more new Heartless crawling down from the top of the HQ building.<p>

As he watched in horror, Jerry arrives and also saw the Heartless around the WOOHP building in horror, too. "Oh my! Terrence, Sherry, what have you unleashed?" Jerry said in horror as they continue to watch.

Tony then said in determination, "I'm guessing your siblings-turned-Heartless is in there somewhere with the Key and the Door. I'm going in to stop th-"

"Tony, wait!" He quickly turns around and sees his older siblings running towards him and he quickly said in frustration, "Guys, you're supposed to stop the Heartless from chasing me!"

"Sorry about that, Tony. But we're going with you!" Megan said to Tony.

"No, guys! I can't let you get into this mess!" Tony responded in a serious matter, "Besides, I'm the only one who can lock the Door once and for all."

"Tony, we're part of this team, too, you know. And we'll always stick together no matter what," Marc reasoned to his brother.

"Well, if want us to work as a team again, I suggest taking care of the Heartless around here, first," Tony said.

"Dude, you're going through the whole hero gig in your head again. Not only we're your team, we're your family, too!" Lee said to Tony.

He quickly froze as he heard "family" from Lee, knowing they want to do this to forgive them. Tony then reminds his older siblings about his deal, "Do you remember what I said back at ToonSchool?"

The older kids look at each other in confusion as Tony turns around and continues, "I can't accept your apology and will still hate you until you help me and my friends round up these Heartless and send them back where they belong." Until that happens, I can't call you as my family, but I can call you my teammates and friends. And as my friends, you have to support everything I decide and what I want to be."

"So guys, help me save the world by letting me do this alone and I'll take care of the rest," Tony said with a determined smile on his face.

The Clarks became nervous on Tony's risky decision and as they about to object it, they heard Jimmy's voice said to them, "Let him do it."

They turned around to see the whole ToonSchool students and staff with Daryl with some coolers from Siber Smoothies. "He's the Chosen Child. He needs to do this," Jimmy said as he and his friends smiled at Tony's decision.

"Guys, if we want to win this battle, we have to let him do this alone," Daryl continued.

"You guys have been through so much, maybe it's time for him to let him shine in the spotlight for once," June said.

"Guys, we know he's ready and you should, too," Danny said.

"Just let him do it. Let him end this once and for all," SpongeBob said to the Clarks.

Then they turned to Jerry, who also shocked on Tony's decision at first, and then he said with a smile, "They're right. This is his fight, not ours. Our main concern right now is the Heartless in here and all around the world. And not only I have to tell them what's going to happen, but I'll ask them to support him in this final battle. We have to let him go. It's time for him to grow up."

Realizing that he's right, their worries turned into determination as Marc said to his little brother, "Dude, we're rooting' for you down here. Show those two how ready you are!"

"And show those Heartless creeps whose boss!" Lee said in his usual determination face.

"Tony, get in there and show them that nobody will cover our world in darkness on our watch!" Megan cheered to her little brother.

Happy for their support, Tony then activate his Key Light Blade and said to his friends, "Okay. It's time to end their reign of terror once and for all! Wish me luck!"

He then entered WOOHP headquarters as Jerry left to go to the nearby TV station as Lee declared to everyone around him, "All right, guys! While T tries to stop Terrence and Sherry, we have to stop the Heartless from getting to him."

"Right!" everyone answered as they continue the battle against the Heartless outside WOOHP.

* * *

><p>Inside WOOHP, he head straights to Jerry's office to pinpoint the villains' exact location. But when he made it to his boss' office, he became shocked that Terrence and Sherry is inside his office, watching the chaos around the world from the computer screens, which force him to hide behind the doors.<p>

As he takes another peek at the transformed villains, he saw the Key of Darkness sitting at the desk. Realizing that they might brought it with them so he can't lock the Door, Tony tries to come up with a plan, until realizes something as he takes out his unused gadget, the De-Moleculizing Deodorant from his bracelet storage as Wanda predicts it and quickly has an idea as he smirks in his usual mischievous smile.

* * *

><p>At some TV station, Jerry entered the station and sees that everyone has evacuated after the Heartless attack.<p>

He then modify the TV signals to broadcast his emergency to the whole world and he prepares a fallen, yet intact camera as he begins his emergency broadcast.

* * *

><p>As the Heartless continue to attack Mali-U, Sam, Clover, and Alex successfully defeated the Heartless that was attacking them, but they became more shocked and terrified as they saw so many Heartless around the college campus. As they about to give up, the TVs and the LED screens suddenly switches a broadcast with Jerry in it.<p>

"Jerry?" the girls said in shock as Jerry begins his broadcast.

"_Attention to everyone who watches this broadcast all over the world, you already heard that some dark shadow-like creatures are attacking and creating chaos all around the world and everyone is starting to give up due to the huge amount of the creatures attacking…"_

* * *

><p>"<em>But we can't give up now! There is still one hope to this world and that boy that will bring that ray of hope is Tony Clark," <em>Jerry explains to the viewers about what's happening as Dawn and Barry watch the broadcast from the Sinnoh TV building's LED screen in Jubilife City.

* * *

><p>At Petropolis' T.U.F.F. headquarters, Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell was just about to get out to stop the Heartless, but quickly stop when they saw their flee leader, Chief and their friend, Keswick watching Jerry's broadcast on TV.<p>

"_If you already heard of him, he's the one who defeated one of the most dangerous criminals from ToonTown in his hometown, Southdale and now, he's on his way to stop this chaos to the source!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>But he can't do it alone…" <em>Jerry continues as Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen watch it through the computer screens in Jimmy's old lab in Retroville.

* * *

><p>Then one by one, from Amity Park, Middleton, Torrington, and everyone around the world watch Jerry's broadcast in awe and inspiration as he continues, <em>"If you will give this young boy a support and you continue to fight, we might able to stop this madness once and for all! And if you still don't support his mission to end this just because he's 11, doesn't mean we should give up. All we have to do is to believe in him and pray that he will stop these creatures and this madness that we called Heartless. No matter what happens, we won't give up and we will keep on trusting him to protect this world and save it."<em>

* * *

><p>After the Southdale citizens watch the broadcast, they became skeptical that a 11 year old boy can save the world. But somehow, a young boy starts to chant Tony's name as the other kids do the same. Then by a domino effect, everyone began to chant his name as some cheered on him.<p>

Then like a contagious virus, everyone around the world chant Tony's name and cheered on his attempt to save the world, telling him "Good luck!", "Never give up!", and "Save our World, Yo-Yo Boy!". Although no one knows where Tony is, but all they know that they are right beside him all the way.

Hearing Tony's name chanting from the Southdale citizens, the ToonSchool gang and the older Clarks also begin to chant his name as well as Daryl looks at the WOOHP building with a smile on his face and quietly said, "Tony, I know you can win and save the world. I'm sure of it."

* * *

><p>Back at WOOHP, the half-Heartless evil siblings watched the chaos through their brother's monitors in delight, happy to see that the world is about to fall.<p>

"Finally, in just the few moments, this world shall be covered in eternal darkness and everyone will bow down to us!" Terrence said in an evil and sinister smirk unlike before.

"Yes, I can't wait to spread more Heartless and terrorize more people who defy us!" Sherry happily said in a same voice before.

Unknown to them, the Key suddenly starts to float by itself in mid-air and heads straight to the door. "Now then, my dear sister, shall we go back to the Door to create more Heartless?"

Sherry smirks at her brother and said, "Yes, only this time, we should make some stronger ones to destroy those pesky sp-"

She stops in mid-sentence as Sherry and Terrence gasped in shock to see the Key is floating out of the office. Turns out, it's actually Tony Clark as an invisible boy thanks to his De-Moleculizing Deodorant gadget, which it wears off before he can even get to the sliding doors. "Opps," Tony sheepishly said when Terrence and Sherry caught him and grins at them sheepishly.

"You! I knew you're a thorn to our plans from the start all along!" Terrence said in anger.

"Yeah, and being a half-human, half-Heartless is really fun," Tony said in a sarcastic tone, "Hate to burst your bubble, but your evil take-over-the-world-with-darkness plans ends here!"

"We'll see about that. Heartless, ATTACK THE CHOSEN CHILD!" Sherry orders as more Heartless has started to emerge from the ground, "DON'T LET HIM GET THE KEY!"

Tony quickly gives a yelp before he takes out his Keyblade gadget and activates it, which cause the Heartless to screech in pain and cover their eyes from the blinding blade made of light. Noticing that they're afraid of light, Tony quickly mocked to the blinded shadow creatures, "Oh, what's the matter? Afraid of an itty bitty light?"

Then, he quickly slashes the blinded Heartless; some of them are eliminated while some are blasted to the wall. He then flees from the Heartless to find the Door with the Key of Darkness on his hand. Terrence then growled in anger that he got away and roared, "WHERE IS HE?"

Sherry also growled as she pushes a button on the desk, which brings up the security cameras around the building.

* * *

><p>Back outside of Southdale, Jimmy just finished adjusting the final touches to the modified coolers that Daryl and his group got from Siber Smoothies.<p>

"All right, it's finished!" he said as he closes the power box, "Now all I have to do is adjust the final settings to the freeze machine and it's good to go!"

"Uh, you might wanna hurry, because the Heartless is getting closer by any second!" Megan said as she points to the horde of Heartless coming at them.

Seeing this, Jimmy quickly jumps up to the cooler vehicle to set up the final settings while Megan rejoins the gang to continue fighting against the Heartless.

* * *

><p>Back at WOOHP, Tony tries to evade the Heartless at the same time, find the Door of Darkness around the building.<p>

"Oh man. How fast these shadow creeps are?" Tony said when he founds a nearby elevator and quickly jumps in. He then quickly closes the elevator doors before the Heartless can get him.

As he sighs in relief, he tries to think where the Door is around WOOHP. As he continues thinking, he then realizes something. Back at the entrance, he saw some Heartless crawling down from the top of the building earlier.

Knowing where the Door is now, he quickly pushes the button to the rooftop and prepares himself for what's coming at him.

* * *

><p>Back outside of WOOHP, Ash and Professor are losing as their Pokémon has started to tire out from the battle against the Heartless.<p>

"Infernape!" "Dragonite!" both of them said in unison as they run to their Pokémon to aid them.

But as soon they got to them on time, Neoshadows completely surrounds them, blocking their escape route as well. Before they quickly attacked the Pokémon trainers, they are suddenly hit by a laser, which was shot by Jerry with his laser gun from his pocket.

"Here, catch!" Jerry called as he tosses the same laser guns to Ash and Professor Oak, which they quickly catch it and use it to eliminate a few more Heartless coming to them while Jerry joins the battle by helping them battle the Heartless, too.

At the other side of the battlefield, Danny and the PowerPuff Girls are losing, too. However, the Heartless quickly became frozen in ice before they got a chance to attack them. They became confused at first, but they realize its Jimmy and Marc with an operational freeze ray vehicle which was powered by the coolers from Siber Smoothies.

"Whoa, nice!" Danny said to the drivers.

Then, Danny and Blossom help the boys by using their ice power to put the Heartless on ice.

As Megan continues to fight with her brothers, she take one good glance at WOOHP and said, "Tony, please hurry!"

* * *

><p>As the elevator reaches its destination, Tony quickly got out of it and uses the stairs to get to the rooftop level of the building.<p>

As he went outside of WOOHP, his eyes widened when he saw the Door of Darkness, fully opened and send the Heartless out to spread chaos. Then, when he tries to close the Door by pointing the Key to the Door, it was knocked out of his hands by a black ray, which revealed that Terrence shot it with his own hands due to the becoming a Heartless.

"Okay, evil bad guys who suddenly have evil superpowers after they became half-human, half-shadow creatures, doesn't say anything about it in the WOOHP manual," Tony said to himself in panic when he turns around and saw Sherry behind him, too.

"You are beginning to turn a bigger thorn to our plan as we thought. So it's time to put you in your place!" Sherry said as her eyes and Terrence's begin to glow pure black as they walk closer to the 11 year old boy.

"Now it's time for you to die, Chosen Child," Terrence said as their hands started to emit a dark purple aura around them.

Tony then said to the evil siblings, "Sorry, I'm too young to die and I have a busy schedule to do after this, so…"

He quickly uses the Hyper Jump function to jump over Terrence and quickly tries to retrieve the Key back. However, he was quickly tripped by a Shadow as the other Heartless starts to get closer to Tony, which he quickly screams in horror as he was about to rip into pieces by the Heartless.

However, he was quickly saved by some three Freezdiscs which they destroy the Heartless by one toss. He then sees that Lee, Marc, and Megan threw it as he gets up and saw all of his friends by the rooftop, battling some of the Heartless that's attacking him.

"Tony, we'll take care on this side. You'll do the rest with the Door," Lee said as he continues fighting the Heartless.

"Thanks, guys," he said as he runs to the dropped Key and grabs it as he heads straight to the door.

Sherry then tries to stop him by firing a black ray to him, but she was stopped when three ropes quickly wraps her legs and cause her to trip, which she turns around and saw Jerry, SpongeBob, and Professor Oak tries to hold her down. She tries to fire a black ray to the adults, but her hands were also wrapped by two ropes with a grappling hook each at the end.

It revealed the two ropes were attached to Janitor's now two grappling guns, which he said to them, "Oh, did I mentioned that I brought another one back at ToonSchool and work out the kinks?"

Happy to see that Janitor's 'gadgets' were working fine, he makes his way to the Door, but he was stopped by Terrence, who quickly pounces at him by surprise and said, "Give up, boy. There's nothing you can do about it. You're just an 11 year old boy who wants to pretend that he's a hero around here and tries to show everyone by doing a stupid move."

He tries to reach for the Key and his Keyblade gadget which was fell to the ground when Terrence pounces him as the half-Heartless man continues, "Your silly imagination is nothing! You're just a weak and selfish little 11 year old boy who never gets to do everything right! Is that why you're older brats being too hard on you? Or you tried to gloat your way to fame and fortune once more?"

Realized that Terrence is right for once, Tony quickly confess, "I have to admit, I am a selfish jerk back there. But I'm only doing that just so to protect my family and friends."

Lee, Megan, Marc, and the others became touched at what Tony said as he continues, "And even if they called me a fake again, it doesn't matter. Because when I picture everyone on my head before this, everyone is cheering for me, waiting for me to save the world all by myself."

He then imagines the world watching him in worry and tries to cheer him for victory as he continues, "But now, everyone is cheering and chanting my name for me right now to end this chaos once and for all! And even though I can't hear them or see them, I know everyone wants me to do this. And there is no way that you can stop me and everybody else."

Then, he tries to pushes himself out of Terrence's strong grip and he grunts and continues, "And that's why… I… Won't… Give… Up… And I Won't… LET… YOU…"

"WIN!" he yelled as he uses the propeller fans from his shoes to kick Terrence out of his grip, which blasted him to the wall due to Tony's shoes.

He then quickly recovers and grabs the Key from the ground.

"Tony!" He then turns around to see Mickey and Prickley at the helicopter with Goofy as the pilot. "It's time to ends this chaos once and for all and lock the Door of Darkness with all your might!" Mickey shouts to Tony, which he agrees in determination.

He then quickly points the Key to the opened Door, as the same lock re-appeared in front of the Door, and recites:

"_No more shadows or shades;_

_No deceits and lies;_

_But let the darkness shine bright;_

_With a truth of light!"_

A bright white glow began to emit at the tip of the Key as it starts to change from a sinister black design to a bright white.

"NOOOOO!" the villains cried in defeat as the transformed Key shoots a white beam to the lock of the Door, which emits the same locking sound as before.

Then, a strange force starts to suck all of the Heartless around the world back into the Door as Terrence and Sherry screams in pain as their powers started to drained out of them. Everyone hangs on as the Heartless around them have also got sucked back to the Door. Then, the broken heart-shaped black clouds is starting to disappear as the skies of Southdale returned back to it's now night sky above it.

Everyone around the world witness this event, too, and everyone celebrate in victory as they saw more and more Heartless disappeared before their eyes.

After it's sucked the last batch of Heartless, the Door closed itself for the last time as the same lock position itself in its original place as before. When the gang opens their eyes after that, they became overjoyed in happiness when they saw a starry night sky above WOOHP and Southdale.

"It's over. The battle is over," Daryl declared in calm and relief tone, knowing the fight against the Heartless is over.

Overjoyed that they won the battle, the ToonSchool gang celebrates their victory as Blossom, June, Bubbles, and Megan hug each other in joy, Lee and Danny high fives each other, Marc pats Jimmy's back in delight, and Jerry shakes Professor Oak and SpongeBob's hands as Janitor yells in excitement.

Tired from the battle, Tony quickly fells down to the ground on his back as he saw the closed door in delight, happy that he finally saved the world. Then, as he grab his dropped Key Light Blade from the ground earlier, it starts to glow white as Tony covers his eyes from the light. And when he opens his eyes, he quickly gasped in shock to see that the Keyblade gadget has transformed into a real and same Keyblade from his dreams. Seeing that this Keyblade is a sign that he's finally a true Chosen One and hero, he quickly gaze up to the starry night sky in delight, happy that his wish finally came true in real life after all.

However, this happy moment is interrupted when they hear some groans, revealing that Terrence and Sherry wakes up from the battle, now returned back to normal after that.

"Ugh. Where am I? What happened?" Sherry wondered since her and her brother's memories as a Heartless was erased by the Door.

"I have a strange, yet great dream about taking over the world and nearly destroying WOOHP and everybody," Terrence moans when they saw Tony standing in front of them.

"I know what happened, guys," Tony explained with his mischievous smile on his face, "You're about to get your butts kick by a weak 11 year old boy!" He quickly beats up the bad guys as they fainted after that.

"I wanted to do that, too," Buttercup said in dismay as Tony and the gang laughs in Buttercup's disappointment.

_A/N: The battle is over and Tony finally seal the Door of Darkness once and for all! And BTW, this is the longest chapter I've ever write! But there's one more chapter to go, so click the Next button, NOW!_


	12. Invitation to the New Beginning

_A/N: All right, guys! The final chapter of the premiere episode of ToonSchool and the last one of the 2 chapter climax premiere! What's going to happen next since Tony has finally save the world from the Heartless' wrath? Here comes the last chapter, Chapter 11!_**  
><strong>

**ToonSchool: Old Town, New Faces**

**Invitation to the New Beginning**

At the streets of Southdale, the WOOHP agents are cleaning up the mess from the Heartless attack while some move the Door back to ToonSchool as the ToonSchool gang rendezvous with Mickey at the sidewalk.

"Tony, I have no idea how to thank you. You saved my girl Minnie, ToonTown, and the rest of the world," Mickey said as he was proud of Tony's accomplishment.

"Aww, it was nothing, Mr. Mouse. I was doing my job as a public hero and a spy after all," Tony said in embarrassment.

Then, Jerry walk by and said, "Speaking of spies, I sent WOOHP agents around the world to clean this whole Heartless mess up and erase some of the spectators' memories except for Tony's accomplishments, just in case everyone saw the spies in action. And speaking of secrets, I heard that a certain 11 years old spy tell a group of kids and adults that he was a WOOHP agent."

He quickly glares at Tony, knowing that he told the ToonSchool gang about who he was. "I panicked, okay!" Tony protested in panic.

"And I was planning to erase their memories about these past few events..." The gang then became scared as what Jerry's about to do with them.

"But, after a great convincing from your school principal and seeing all of you can sealed your lips about this, I guess I can let you keep your memories as long as you keep this secret to yourselves, as a reward for helping WOOHP in stopping this pandemonium," Jerry said in acceptance.

Hearing this news, the gang quickly sighs in relief as Jerry looks at Professor Oak in a determined smile, which he does the same to Jerry.

Then, Lee, Marc, and Megan walk over to Tony in remorse and Marc said, "Um, look, Tony. About what we said earlier-"

Then, they were quickly tackled by Tony, which he said to them, "Do I have to repeat myself? Of course I forgive you!"

"You do?" the Clarks asked in confusion.

"Guys, without your help, I wouldn't stop Terrence and Sherry and sealed the door all by myself," Tony said, "That's why you're my family and my teammates, we'll always stick together no matter what. Right, Daryl?"

Daryl became surprised when Tony called him and asked, "Me?"

"Yeah, bro! Besides, you're my twin brother after all!" Tony said in his usual happy mood.

Realizing that they are family despite his different blood to them, he quickly joins his siblings on their family moment.

Then, Terrence, Sherry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz are forced to get in the WOOHP prison van as Terrence said, "I don't know what happened, but whatever it is, WOOHP will pay!"

"And we had gotten away with this if it wasn't for those meddling spies and their weird friends!" Sherry said in anger.

Then, Doofenshmirtz walks by and happily said, "Well, although I hate you two for tricking me back there, but at least I can sing about how we can be roommates in prison!"

Horrified, the siblings scream in horror as they were sent away to jail.

After the WOOHP agents erased the Snob Squad's memories about this, they dizzily got out of the WOOHP van and Vicky asked in confusion, "Ugh, where are we? What happened?"

Then, Vice Principal Prickley walks by and said in his usual strict tone, "I know what happened. You're suspended for playing hooky and helping the villains take over the world."

"Wait, wha?" Vicky asked when she and the other Snobs are dragged out by Prickley, much to their confusion and anger.

"I don't know what happened. But whatever it is, those Toon twerps are so DEAD!" Vicky yelled in anger as the gang saw the Snob Squad got punished and dragged out by Prickley, much to their enjoyment on the Snob's punishment.

As they watched the Snobs trying to reason with Prickley, Mickey pulled Tony away from the group and asked, "Tony, can I talk to you in private for a moment?"

"Sure, Mr. Mouse. What do you want to talk about?" Tony asked.

"Please, call me Mickey. Most people call me that," Mickey happily said to Tony, "After I saw you seal the Door of Darkness, I knew you're special from the start. Despite you still a normal kid, you have potential to do anything that you can run into your imagination."

Then, Mickey took out a yellow envelope from his pocket and gave it to Tony, which he immediately opens it and read the contents of the envelope as Mickey continued, "And that's why, I'm inviting you to study at ToonTown's famous school, ToonSchool, as a reward for saving the world and prove yourself to the world that you're really are a hero."

Tony quickly became shocked when Mickey invites him to go to ToonSchool and rebutted in a nervous tone, "Bu-Bu-But, I already have a school to go to."

Mickey chuckles and said, "Don't worry, I asked your parents and your school principal for their permission and already booked an apartment for you to stay."

"You're serious about this?" Tony said which Mickey nods in agreement as he saw Principal Shields and his parents behind Mickey and walk to him.

"Tony, after I saw you stop those black creatures on TV, I became more worried about you. But after Mickey said that you saved the world after those creatures disappeared, I decided that there's no reason for me to worry," Karen said to her youngest son.

"If you want to go to that school, then go ahead! Looks like our little man is growing up like his big man," Cal said as he ruffled Tony's hair, much to his embarrassment.

"Dad, you're embarrassing me!" Tony said as he saw his new friends laughing to his embarrassing moment.

"Well, Tony Clark. Although you're still one of the worst students I know, I'm proud of you for doing the right thing, Yo-Yo Boy," Principal Shield said to her now former student in a proud tone.

Then, Lee, Marc, Daryl, and Megan runs to their little brother after overhearing that Tony's transferring to ToonSchool. "So, this is goodbye, huh?" Megan asked as she and her brothers became disappointed that their little brother is leaving.

"Yeah, I guess this is it," Tony said in a same tone with a smile on his face, but tears begin to form on Tony's eyes.

"I'm guessing although it's been a month I stayed here as you're family, I'm guessing this is the last time we'll able to hang out each other," Daryl said as put his hand on Tony's shoulder, knowing this is his final choice.

Then, Mickey realized something as he took the same envelope, only it's colored black, and quickly gave it to Daryl and said, "Oops. I almost forgot about you, too. After seeing you with Tony together and sticking by his side as always, I decided to let you go to ToonSchool, too, so you can get to know your brother better. I'm not planning to let him study all on his own, don't you?"

"Really?" Daryl asked in shock, seeing that Mickey wants them to be together as true brothers, "Th-Thanks!"

Then, Tony grabs his adopted brother with only one arm around his back and said, "I can't believe it! We're going to ToonSchool after all!"

"And the best part, we're going together as brothers," Daryl added as Tony agreed.

Then, they heard coughing as they turned around and saw Jerry overheard their conversation. "Well, since you're moving to ToonTown tomorrow, I guess I can give assigned you somewhere in the ToonTown division of WOOHP."

Tony then stands in front of Jerry as he continues, "I assigned you not only as a head agent of WOOHP ToonTown division, but also let you assign your own missions from now on."

Tony quickly gasped in shock when Jerry told him that not only he keeps his head agent in ToonTown, but also let him become a solo spy as he can make his own missions. "After hearing that there are more villains in ToonTown, not only you can make a mission anytime and report it back to me after that, but you can also regained your hero status to the whole world, Yo-Yo Boy," Jerry said to Tony, now became more proud at what he is becoming, "Plus, I can call you back in here to help you siblings if they need help from you. Is that okay?"

"Yup!" Lee, Marc, and Megan agreed.

Now became a head agent in the ToonTown division of WOOHP and a public crime fighter, he quickly shouts in joy, knowing his new beginning with Daryl has gone off a good start.

Then, the ToonSchool gang approaches him and Jimmy said, "Now that you're a student of ToonSchool, how would you like to be our male lead singer in our band?"

Tony became even more shock in excitement as he asked, "Are you serious?"

"Hey, after we just saw you sing back there with us, we just knew you're the right kid for the job!" Timmy explained to Tony.

"Besides, we just need one more member before our Southdale concert," June added.

"What concert?" Tony wondered.

Then by surprise, Stitch is now wearing an Elvis costume as strums his ukulele after he shouts, "Rock and roll, baby!"

* * *

><p>Then, at the Southdale Stadium, Jake and Jimmy start off the concert by playing Jake's keyboard guitar and Jimmy's bass guitar and the crowd roars in excitement as we see Toonsters' newest member, Tony in his new outfit, along with Bubbles, Jake, Danny, Jimmy, June, and Timmy onstage. Then, Tony and Bubbles starts singing the song as the rest of the gang and Tony's siblings watches the concert backstage.<p>

**Tony: **(singing) _My mama told me_

_When I was young_

_We are all born superstars_

**Bubbles: **(singing) _She rolled my hair_

_And put my lipstick on_

_In the glass of her boudoir_

Then, June quickly plays her rhythm guitar as everyone in the backstage starts to dance at the song.

**Tony and Bubbles: **_"There's nothin wrong_

_With lovin who you are"_

_She said,_

_"Cause he made you perfect, babe"_

**Bubbles: **_"So hold your head up girl_

_And you'll go far"_

**Tony: **_"Listen to me when I say"_

Then, Tony and Bubbles starts to dance as they sing the chorus.

**Tony and Bubbles: **_I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause god makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way_

_(Born this way)_

Then, everyone including Mickey, Prickley, Karen, Cal, and Principal Shields starts to dance to the song, while Tami and the other girls from Southdale Jr. High fawn over their new crush and idol.

_Ooou there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_(Born this way)_

_Ooou there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_Right track baby_

_I was born this way_

**Tony: **_Don't be a fake_

_Just be yourself_

_Don't be a fake_

_Just be yourself_

_Don't be a fake_

_Just be yourself_

_Don't be!_

Then, it's the band and the gang's turn as Jimmy takes a mic and starts to sing the next lines with Blossom.

**Jimmy: **(singing) _Give yourself prudence_

_And love your friends_

**Blossom: **(singing) _Subway kid, rejoice your truth_

Then, it's Daryl and Ash's turn as he takes the mic and sings.

**Daryl and Ash: **(singing) _In the religion of the insecure_

_I must be myself, respect my youth_

Then, its Mac, Buttercup, June, and Bloo's turn as Ash give the mic to them.

**Mac, June, Buttercup: **(singing) _A different lover is not a sin_

_Believe capital H-I-M_

**Bloo: **(singing) _(Hey hey hey)_

Lilo then takes the mic as she, Stitch, Bart, Jake, and Tommy sings the next lines.

**Lilo, Stitch, Jake, Bart, and Tommy: **(singing) _I love my lover_

_I love this record and_

**All: **_Mi amore vole fe yah_

**Tony: **_(Same DNA)_

Then, everyone on the group sings the chorus along with Tony and Bubbles as everyone roars in excitement.

**All: **_I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause god makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way_

_Ooou there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_(Born this way)_

_Ooou there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way_

Then, Jake makes his solo part of the music as he plays his keyboard guitar like crazy as Tony gets ready for his solo.

**Tony: **_Don't be a fake_

_Just be yourself_

_Whether you're broke or evergreen_

_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_

**Tony, Jake, and June: **_You're Japanese, you're orient_

**Tony: **_Whether life's disabilities_

_Left you outcast, bullied, or teased_

_Rejoice and love yourself today_

_'Cause baby you were born this way_

Then, Lee, Marc, and Megan joins their brother onstage as Tony continues to sing with Bubbles.

**Tony and Bubbles: **_No matter fat, tall, or short,_

_A Mortal, or super-powered life_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born to survive_

_No matter black, white or beige_

_Chola or orient made_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born to be brave_

Lee, Megan, Marc, and the teachers join along as everyone starts to sing the chorus.

**All: **_I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause god makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way_

Then, everyone around the world who witnesses the concert on TV starts dancing along with their new favorite band and their new hero.

_Ooou there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_(Born this way)_

_Ooou there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way_

Back at Southdale Stadium, everyone in the stadium starts to clap at the last beats of the song as everyone sings the last lines of the song.

_Ooou there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way_

_I was born this way hey!_

_I was born this way hey!_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way hey!_

As the song finished, everyone cheered at the ToonSchool gang as they celebrate for their successful performance, yet.

As everyone celebrates, Tony quickly declared, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't wait for school tomorrow!"

Everyone quickly laughed as they think about going to ToonSchool together tomorrow. As for Tony and Daryl, they know that this is the start of their new adventures together as the new kids in both ToonSchool and ToonTown.

_A/N: Tony and Daryl's new life as students of ToonSchool has begun! What kind of adventures does these two and their friends take them? Find out for the first real episode of the remake fanfic series, ToonSchool next week! However, it's not over yet. Me and NashWalker have a surprise for you! So, click the Next button to find out!_


	13. Extras: Bloopers and Outtakes

_A/N: Yo, guys! Remeber what I said about me and NashWalker have one more surprise? Well, here it is! The bloopers and outtakes that we came up with it together during the premiere! Hope you guys can enjoy it ! I know we do!_**  
><strong>

**ToonSchool: Old Town, New Faces**

**Bloopers and Outtakes**

We then saw Tony and Daryl at the school lockers as they saw us and happily walks in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey, guys! I'm Tony Clark..."

"And I'm Daryl Lente. We're the new main characters for the remake of ToonSchool," Daryl said.

"We wanted to say thanks a lot for supporting this revived fanfic series and voting on RunnerAwaker's poll for making this happen," Tony continued.

"And we wanted to make sure we gave you the best premiere you ever imagined," Daryl said to the readers, "But like all real-life actors, we kinda mess up a lot when we made this fanfic."

"If you don't believe us, then take a look at these outtakes that doesn't go as planned right from the start," Tony said as he pulls out a remote from his pocket and projects a footages of bloopers at the wall.

* * *

><p>(In the Matrix-based part, Tony, dressed in Neo's outfit get's ready to do Neo's "Superman thing")<p>

**Tony:** TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!

(As this isn't in the script, the crew bursts out laughing, Tony chuckles)

**Tony:** I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. But hey can't you blame me, I'm a Buzz Lightyear fan, okay. Alright, let's go for real now.

**Director:** Alright and cut. Let's go again.

* * *

><p>(Bart is skateboarding away from the Heartless, but he loses control and skateboards right into the camera.)<p>

**Bart:** I'm okay!

**Director:** Cut! Let's set the camera back up and try it again.

* * *

><p>(Spongebob founds a button that has a WOOHP button on it.)<p>

**Spongebob:** Hmmm... I wonder where this came from.

(As Spongebob pushes the button, instead of the lockers open by itself like in the script, it insteads sends Danny, Bart, Janitor, and Jimmy into a trapdoor. Then, the others heard their screams inside the room from the trapdoor.)

**Spongebob:** That wasn't supposed to happen.

(Professor Oak then saw them being chased by some several alligators.)

**Professor Oak:** Okay, who switched the WOOHPing button to Yzma's wrong lever function?

**Director:** Cut!

* * *

><p>(Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof then wave their wands and rattle to Tony. However, instead of his ToonSchool outfit, it transforms his casual clothes to a clown suit, which cause the rest of the cast and crew burst out laughing over his ridiculous attire, which Tony recognize.)<p>

**Tony:** What the?

**Wanda:** (chuckles) Whoops, our bad.

**Poof:** (embarrassed) Poof, poof...

* * *

><p>(Take 2: Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof then wave their wands and rattle to Tony. However, instead of his ToonSchool outfit once again, it changes his clothes to his InHuman Form from Soul Shifters, which everyone burst out laughing again. Tony, in his night persona, angrily glared at the fairies.)<p>

**Wanda:** Sorry, Cosmo reads too much Soul Shifters lately.

**Cosmo:** (reading Soul Shifters: Reality Struck when Wanda angrily snatched it from him) Hey, I was getting to the good part!

* * *

><p>(Take 3: Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof then wave their wands and rattle to Tony. However, instead of his ToonSchool outfit again, it changes into the same outfit as Perry the Platypus wore when he was in the circus, which everyone burst out laughing even more.)<p>

**Tony:** (angrily) Oh, come on!

(Sees the fairies laughed at his attire.)

**Cosmo:** (laughing) Don't look at me! Wanda did it on purpose!

**Wanda:** (laughing) I just couldn't help myself, okay?

**Director:** Cut!

* * *

><p>(Daryl slashes at the Snob Squad with his scythe, shredding all of the boy's clothes off...including their underwear; The girls all scream and cover their eyes, while the boys look away and groan in disgust. The cameraman turns the camera away)<p>

**Buttercup:** Okay, really didn't need to see that.

**Daryl:** (smiles sheepishly) Oops, my bad.

**Director:** Geez... Alright let's cut, reclothe these guys and try again.

* * *

><p>(The world has been saved and the gang has rendezvous with Mickey)<p>

**Mickey:** Tony, I have no idea how to thank you. You saved my girl Minnie, ToonTown, and the rest of the world.

**Tony:** Aww, it was nothing, Mr. Mouse. I was- (Cell phone rings) Ahh!

**Mac:** Who's calling?

**Tony:** Hello? (Ring continues, Tony presses talk button again) Hello? ... I'm filming, guys... Call me back!

**Everyone:** (Surprised)

**Tony:** (On phone) I'm filming, I'm looking Mickey Mouse dead in his eye! Call me back at seven o'clock! Call me back!

**Jimmy:** You call yourself a professional? We're filming and you turn on your phone?

**Tony:** (Still on phone) No, you can't speak to Mickey Mouse. No you can... (Hands Mickey the phone embarrassingly) My friends wanna speak to you, Mickey. I'm sorry about this.

**Mickey:** Hello? We are in the middle of filming right now! (Background laughter rises, Tony apologizes continuously) ...Look, we need to get back to work here, I'll answer your questions later.

**Tony:** (Takes phone back) Call me back later, seven o'clock, okay! [Shuts phone off and walks off camera; Jimmy looks at the camera shaking his head]

**Director:** (Laughing with everybody) CUT!

* * *

><p>(Daryl notices Tony trance for some reason)<p>

**Daryl:** (shouts a little too loud) TONY! (Tony becomes startled, trips and knocks over a desk and falls to the ground; people laugh slightly) Oh, man are you okay? (Goes to Tony and helps him up)

**Tony:** Yeah, just not so loud next time, bro.

**Director:** And cut!

* * *

><p>(The ToonSchool gang are showing the boys an indoor swimming pool, and when Daryl mildly splashes the pool, Stitch quickly gives a yelp and jumps in Lilo's arms. But he accidentally bumped Daryl by accident, causing him to fall down to the pool.)<p>

**Tony:** Daryl, are you okay?

**Daryl:** (spits out some water from the pool) I will as soon as I get some water out of my ears.

**Director:** Cut! Dry him off and let's go again.

* * *

><p>(The kids are showing the boys some classrooms and the Mad Science Lab.)<p>

**Jimmy:** It's our version of the science lab. And the place where I do some successful experiments.

(He arrogantly opens the door to the Mad Science Lab. But instead of a student who got turned into a two-faced monster, they see a mechanical dinosaur similar to The Amazing Spiez's "Operation: Dyno-Mite", and it quickly roared to their faces, which they screamed in horror as Jimmy quickly shuts the door.)

**Tony:** Who put that robot dinosaur in the Mad Science Lab?

(Then, he saw Danny whistling, noticing that he did it, and Tony angrily chased Danny through the hallways.)

**Director:** Cut!

* * *

><p>(Tony, Daryl, and the rest of the students prep themselves for the picture as Jimmy counts down),<p>

**Jimmy:** All right, guys. 1, 2...

**All:** 3!

(The camera doesn't flash; after a few minutes the gang gets agitated)

**Bloo:** Hey, what's going on?

**June:** Tommy, what time did you set it for?

**Tommy:** (confused) For ten seconds, I think. (Goes to camera and picks it up; at that moment the camera flashes right in his face, blinding him) AAHH...MY EYES!

**Everyone:** (laughs)

**Jake:** Yo, Tommy. You okay, dawg?

**Tommy:** Will be once my eyesight comes back.

**Director:** All right, lets take a break 'til Tommy's sight recovers.

* * *

><p><strong>Daryl:<strong> (worried) Uh, are you sure you know how to work that gadget, right?

**Janitor:** Oh, don't worry! I built this thing and I know how to use-

(Then, in a few seconds, he noticed that the grappling gun didn't activate like in the script.)

**Janitor:** It?

(Janitor tried to activate it, but fails.)

**Professor Oak:** Here, let me.

(Janitor gives the grappling gun to Professor Oak, which he does the same thing as Janitor, but fails as well. When he gives up, the grappling gun suddenly activates and shoots the grappling hook to the ceiling, which shoots Professor Oak up to the ceiling.)

**Professor Oak:** AGHHHH!

(As he's on the ceiling, Ash runs up to Janitor and looks at Professor Oak up the ceiling in worry.)

**Ash:** (worried) Professor, are you okay?

**Professor Oak:** (off-screen) I will be as soon as somebody get me down from here!

**Director: **Cut! Can someone get a landing net here?

* * *

><p><strong>Tony:<strong> Hit it!

(Stitch pushed the play button on the boom box, but instead of "Double Take", it played Barney's "I Love You" on the boom box; everyone except Tony and Stitch laughed at this mistake.)

**Stitch:** (sheepishly grins) Oops.

**Tony:** (annoyed) Guys!

(Then, it cuts to Lee, Megan, and Marc laughing, revealing that they switched the song.)

**Lee:** We just couldn't help it, okay?

**Director:** Cut!

* * *

><p>(After he played Tony's drums, he quickly jumps over them. But he quickly trips on the snare drum, causing him to drop down on the ground.)<p>

**Tony:** (groan) I'm okay.

**Director:** Cut! Help him back up and adjust the snare drum.

* * *

><p>(Timmy's parents are doing nothing, when their house suddenly explodes; everyone inside is blackened by the explosion)<p>

**Director:** (groans) Cut! Cosmo, you were supposed to make the house launch into space, not blow it up!

**Cosmo:** Sorry, must've over-indulged on the rocket fuel!

**Wanda:** (sighs) Leave it to Cosmo to screw up a simple wish.

**Director:** (exasperated) All right, let's set a new house up, and try this again.

* * *

><p><strong>Marc:<strong> We won't know till we try. Great idea, Jimmy!

**Jimmy:** Thanks. You know, it's nice to finally have someone who has a same interest to schience a-SCHIENCE? (Everyone bursts out laughing at Jimmy's flub, including Jimmy himself)

**Director:** And cut! Let's go again.

* * *

><p><strong>Jorgen:<strong> Let's go! To ToonTown!

(He strikes his "wand gadget" on the floor, which it explodes. But it didn't make them disappear, instead they were blackened by the explosion. Everyone laughed at this.)

**Jerry:** I think that's not supposed to happen.

(Confused, Jorgen checks on his wand, which revealed to be rigged to explode instead of mildly explodes on the floor.)

**Jorgen:** (angry) Where's that blue suit Clark?

(Then, we saw Marc sneaking out of the set, which he was then chased by Jorgen.)

**Director:** Cut!

* * *

><p>(Dr. Doofenshmirtz is in his cell, as he's bouncing a ball against the wall in frustration.)<p>

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz:** But no! He showed up and humiliated me in front of the public! Oh, when get my hand on that kid, I'll-

(Instead hitting his eye like in the script, the ball hits in his uncomfortable area in his body, which he screams in pain and groans after that.)

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz:** (groan) Mommy... (fainted)

**Director:** Cut! Can somebody give him an ice pack?

* * *

><p>(After Professor Oak and Spongebob greeted to the Clark siblings as Tony's manager and publicist.)<p>

**Lee:** (confused) Uh, T. If he's your manager, then why is he wearing a lab coat?

**Tony:** (panicked) Uh, b-b-because h-he's also a-

**Ash:** (quickly) (unison) Professor!

**Tony:** (unison) Scientist!

(Everyone quickly laughs as Tony realized his mistake.)

**Tony:** Oops. Sorry! It's doctor, not scientist. Got confused with the lab coat back there. Let's try that again.

* * *

><p>(Take 2)<p>

**Tony:** (panicked) Uh, b-b-because h-he's also a-

**Ash:** (quickly) (unison) Pokemon professor!

**Tony:** (unison) Doctor!

(Everyone laughs at Ash's mistake.)

**Tony:** Dude, it's only professor, not Pokemon professor.

**Ash:** Sorry, got caught up in the moment there.

* * *

><p>(Take 3)<p>

**Tony:** (panicked) Uh, b-b-because h-he's also a-

**Ash:** (quickly) (unison) Professor!

**Tony:** (unison) Doctor!

**Both:** (panicked) (quickly) Professor and Doctor in Medicine!

(Everyone laughs even more as Ash and Tony realized their mistake once again.)

**Tony:** It's a very tough line, okay!

**Director:** Cut!

* * *

><p>(As they braced themselves, Tony's closet suddenly popped open and quickly blasted the ToonSchool students and teachers out of his closet. But instead of landing next to Tony, they quickly landed on Tony himself, which he and the gang grunted in pain.)<p>

**Everyone:** (groan) We're okay!

**Director:** Cut! Can someone fix the closet tunnels?

* * *

><p>(Tony attacks his siblings; they all end up in a huge brawl as people try to break them up. The TV turns on suddenly, and footage of Oak singing in the shower from the torso up; everyone burst out laughing)<p>

**Oak:** (Embarrassed) OH MY! (Franticly presses buttons on the TV remote trying to shut it off; everyone continues laughing)

**Director:** Wow that's...that's...I have no words. Alright, let's try again with the right footage this time.

* * *

><p>(Minnie walks to Lee.)<p>

**Minnie:** I have to admit, your little brother reminds me of my boyfriend many years ago.

**Lee:** So you're saying you're old?

(Offended, she whacks him with her purse, but Lee screams like he's really in pain.)

**Lee:** (groans) What's in that purse anyway?

(Minnie looks inside of her purse, which revealed to be a tablet PC similar to iPad 2 only it has a Hidden Mickey icon at the back.)

**Minnie:** (realizing her mistake) (sheepishly) Opps! Probably not the best place to put my MousePad during this scene.

(Everyone laughs at this.)

**Director:** Cut! Next time, just leave those at your trailer.

* * *

><p>(The villains have the Key, and show it to the gang; Jimmy notices the Snobs in the chopper)<p>

**Jimmy:** And what are you Snobs doing here anyway?

**Vicky:** (leaning out) That's for you twerps to figure ouuu-Whoa! (loses balance and starts to fall out of the chopper; tries to grab Terry to avoid this but pulls him down with her, luckily their safety harnesses stop their fall; everyone laughs)

**Terry: **Nice going, you stupid girl.

**Vicky:** Who are you calling stupid, wrinkles.

**Director:** (Laughs at the two's bickering) Okay land the chopper, and let's go again.

* * *

><p><strong>Lee:<strong> Oh, so you're saying you two are old?

(Offended, Jerry and Oak smack Lee over the head; they smack him too hard and knock him to the ground)

**Jerry:** Oh my!

**Oak:** (Helps Lee up) Are you okay?

**Lee:** Yeah, but not so hard next time, please.

**Director:** Cut!

* * *

><p><strong>Tony:<strong> And that muscle-bound cloaked guy ruined my dream.

(Then, like reading each others' mind, Tony and Timmy quickly gasp and shout in anger)

**Both:** I'M GOING TO GET THAT TWO-TIMING MUSCLE-BOUND $%&!

(Upon saying the expletive, the two cover their mouths and grin in embarrassment; everybody starts laughing hard at their blunder)

**Tony:** Oh my...dude, did we just say...oh man (chuckles)

**Jake:** Dang guys, you talk to yo mamas with them mouths of yours.

**Timmy:** We're sorry, okay. Just got caught up in the scene.

**Director:** Huh, kids today. Alright let's try again.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony:<strong> (Tries to set his shoes to super speed mode but sets them to flight mode instead and zooms up into the ceiling) Ouch!

**Director:** Alright, get him down and let's take 5.

* * *

><p>(Danny and Blossum use their ice powers to freeze the Heartless)<p>

**Mac:** Hey guys! (The two then look around, and see that they accidentally froze Mac up to his neck)

**Blossum:** Oops!

**Danny:** (Uses his ghost powers and phases a shivering Mac out of the ice) Sorry about that, Mac!

**Director:** Okay, get the kid a blanket and let's try again in a few minutes.

* * *

><p>(After what they said to him, Daryl left the set with his usual cold mood.)<p>

**Lee: **Wait, Daryl! Could you do something to Tony? He's turning into a celebrity jerk!

**Daryl:** (cold) What are you talking about? You're the jerks, not-

(He was interrupted when Zac from Soul Shifters ran up to him with his big broad sword.)

**Zac:** (acting) Daryl, Wintal and Flare's in danger! We got to get to SCP now!

**Daryl:** (groan) Zac...

**Zac:** (acting) (holding his necklace Ruin) Crash me through the waves! (noticed that nothing happens) Crash me through the waves! (still nothing happens) What's wrong with this thing?

(Everyone laughs at Zac's acting in the wrong set.)

**Daryl:** (annoyed) Zac! You're in the wrong set!

(He then pushes Zac out of the set as he looks at his necklace in confusion.)

**Zac:** (confused) Made in China? What?

**Director:** (laughs) Cut!

* * *

><p>(We then see Tony as Naruto Uzumaki in a Leaf Village-like world.)<p>

**Tony:** Woo-hoo! I'm Chosen-One-Ninja-Fox-Kid: Toruno Ca-

(He then quickly crashed into nearby tree before he could finish saying his lines.)

**Tony:** (groans) Ow.

* * *

><p>(Take 2)<p>

**Tony:** Woo-hoo! I'm Chosen-One-Ninja-Fox-Kid: Toru-

(He then missed a tree branch before he could finish, causing him to fall down from the tree.)

**Tony:** AGHHHHHHH!

(THUD! We then hear Tony's groaning in pain.)

* * *

><p>(Take 3)<p>

**Tony:** Woo-hoo! I'm Chosen-One-Ninja-Fox-Kid: Toruno Cazu-

(He quickly crashed into Cosmo, who is going the wrong way, and the two boys quickly fell down from the tree to the ground. We then hear their screams before they crashed into the ground off-screen.)

**Tony:** (off-screen) Cosmo!

**Cosmo:** (off-screen) Sorry! I was on my way to the bathroom!

**Director: **Cut! Help them back up and let's take a break until they recovered.

* * *

><p>(Everyone is being sucked into the lockers thanks to Spongebob pushing the strange red button)<p>

**SpongeBob:** Oh, why did I push that stupid button? (Spongebob and Janitor fly towards the lockers, but they both enter at the same and wind up stuck it the hole.)

**Jaintor:** Oh geez... (Grunts) I think we're stuck.

**Director:** Cut! Get them unstuck and let's try again!

* * *

><p>(Tony then points the Key to the Door, when it was knocked out of his hands by Terrence. Unfortunately, the Key got knocked out too far that it fell down from the rooftop.)<p>

**Terrence:** Okay, maybe that's a little too far.

**Tony: **(chuckles) And I thought I'm the only one who make that mistake.

**Director:** Cut! Get another Key and let's do it again.

* * *

><p>(Ash and Professor Oak are surrounded by Neoshadows and was about to attacked the Pokémon trainers, when Jerry shoots some Heartless down with his laser gun.)<p>

**Jerry:** Here, catch!

(He tosses two laser guns to Ash and Oak. Professor Oak caught it while Ash got hit by it on the head and collapse on the ground.)

**Professor Oak:** Ash, are you okay?

**Ash:** (groans) I'm good, but Jerry's aim is not.

(Everyone laughs as Jerry grins in embarrassment after that.)

**Director:** (laugh) Get him an ice pack and let's take 5.

* * *

><p>(After Jerry, Spongebob, and Professor Oak hold Sherry down with some rope, Sherry tries to fire a black ray to the adults. But she was hit by one of the two grappling hooks and fell down to the ground.)<p>

**Janitor:** Yikes. (sheepishly) I better practice my aim better.

**Jerry, Spongebob, Professor Oak, and Sherry:** (Sherry groans) Ya think?

**Director:** Cut! Let's go again!

* * *

><p>(Terrence has Tony pinned down on the roof, Tony begins to pry Terrence off of him)<p>

**Tony:** And that's why… I… Won't… Give… Up… And I Won't… LET… YOU…WIN! (Tony uses his shoes to blast Terrence into the wall; instead of slamming into the wall and crumpling to the floor, Terrence flies straight through the wall, creating a hole that Terrence finds himself stuck halfway in. Everyone starts saying "Oooh") Whoa, these are some shoes!

**Director:** Wowzers! Alright, get him unstuck and lets try this again.

* * *

><p>(As Tony is about to lock the Door, he saw Mickey and Prickley at the helicopter with Goofy as the pilot.)<p>

**Mickey:** Tony! It's time to ends this chaos once and for al-

(He was interrupted when the helicopter starts to shake, causing Mickey to lose his balance and falls off the helicopter. However, he was saved by his safety harness.)

**Goofy:** Whoops, sorry Mickey. I just want to say hi to Tony. (to Tony) Hiya, Tony! What's up?

(Prickley groans in frustration as everyone laughs at this mistake.)

**Director:** Cut! Let's help Mickey up and try it again.

* * *

><p>"Well, there you have it," Daryl said as he and Tony was about to get ready to leave the hallways.<p>

"I hope this remake will be bigger and better than the last one," Tony said to the readers, "See ya soon and don't forget to read the first episode of ToonSchool next week!"

"But for now, what's this big surprise, guys?" Daryl asked to their off-screen friends.

Suddenly, the ToonSchool students popped out of their hiding places and started to throw cream pies to both boys, which they didn't expect a surprise attack.

"Oh, just that every new character gets to be covered in banana cream pie," Jimmy explained, "Besides, it happened to me at once and we decided to welcome you guys with a pie on your faces."

Everyone quickly laughs as Tony said to the readers, "Thanks for watching "Old Town, New Faces" once again and as Mickey Mouse would say..."

"SEE YA REAL SOON!" the ToonSchool cast bid farewell as everyone begins to throw some more pies at each other as the episode ends.

_A/N: Like the gang said, thank you__ so much for being part of this premiere! To see the remake in full force again, check back here for the first real episode of ToonSchool! For now, review and comment about the premiere in the ToonSchool forums! Until then, RunnerAwaker is out, peace!_


End file.
